Dawn Of Happiness
by Twifanatic12
Summary: As Renesmee grows, she notices that Jake is always there for her. He gives her what she wants, listens, and pays attention to what she needs. He is her best friend. And always will be... but when she gets older she realizes that he could be something more. This story starts with renesmee's birth and goes on wayyyyy after breaking dawn. Please read, review, and most of all, Enjoy!
1. Preface

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! CREDIT GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER! THIS NOTE IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY SO I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE THE SAME THING EVERY CHAPTER! This is the Preface! Not chapter one! Enjoyyy :{D**

With my arms locked in a choke-hold around my mom's neck, I gazed across the sparkling crystals of the newly fallen snow in the enormous clearing. I caught the filmy, red eyes of the enemy, and flinched, because his eyes promised bloodlust. As the willowing robes of the black triangle assembled, everyone said their final goodbyes to their mates and covens. There must be no hope. I felt like I had been stabbed in the deepest center of my heart, because I knew that-even though everyone denied it-I was the reason my family and their friends were sacrificing their lives. With one last meaningful glance, we all turned to face our impending doom.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my head the preface doesn't count as a chapter, so here is chapter one! Enjoy! :D**

As my father-I assumed- lifted me from my mother's womb, all I could see was pulsing red blood covering every inch of the operating table in the bright room. I didn't even take the time to look at my father, because I was searching for my mother. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment. Then I saw her. Her hair was almost to her waist, and it was the color of finished mahogany. Her beautiful face was heart-shaped, and her deep eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate, and they were slowly drifting closed... Anyone would be able to see the beauty in her. Even though she was beaten and battered. She was very slender and not quite what you would call tall. On top of being slaughtered, she was _sick. _The skin over her cheeks clung to the bone beneath. She was skinnier than should be possible, so fragile that she looked breakable.  
Even to me.  
It killed me to know that I was the reason why she was so sick.  
I loved her. Of that I was more certain than anything. I had known I loved her, even when I was still inside her. And now I knew who she was. And I wouldn't forget. My father gazed at me and whispered, "Renesmee."  
My mom's hands lifted weakly and she rasped, "Let me..." Pause. "Give her to me." My father did as she asked, holding me gently. My skin briefly brushed against someone else's -their skin was very hot, and strange in color. The color of rust. - But I barely noticed, for my mother was about to hold me. I was squirming, anxious to be in the arms of the one who had fought from the very beginning. My eyes were wide with wonder. He held me up against her, almost like she was holding me, but she was much too weak to support me.  
"Renesmee... so...beautiful." she crooned to me. Just those few words gave me butterflies, sent a thrill of pure joy from my head to my toes, and I couldn't help myself from smiling at her.  
My mom's facial expression then shifted abruptly, changed into a bewildered look; one of her almost-straight eyebrows arched, and she stared at me like I was crazy. All of this happened in the matter of minutes. I was only 3 minutes old, and already, I had more intelligence, and physical characteristics -hair and teeth for example- than a mortal infant. This must have been what stunned her. I inhaled, and automatically leaned down and bit: She tasted more phenomenal than he smelled. My father scooped me back up and said "No, Renesmee." in a stern voice.  
I obeyed. I figured I had enough time with my mother to look at my dad. He was beautiful. Exquisitely so. His hair was bronze, and casually unorganized. He had the face of a god. He was very pale, and cold. His hands felt like ice under me. His eyes were the shade of melting honey. With such beautiful parents, I briefly pondered what I would turn out like.  
As my father held me I watched the strange-skinned man pressing down again and again with a lot of pressure on my mom's chest: trying to keep her heart beating. He mouthed the numbers in rhythm to the compressions. One. Two. Three. Four.  
"Take the baby" my father said frantically

"throw it out the window" The man responded, and then went back to counting the compressions. I hadn't done anything to this man. How could he say such a horrific thing about _me_? I looked at my mother, lying motionless on the x-ray table and rethought. Maybe I had done something to him.

"Give her to me." a voice like wind chimes whispered from the doorway. I had heard this voice before, while I was still inside the womb, and I had heard her called Rosalie or Rose. She was my dad's sister. My aunt. So I turned to examine the face that went with the voice and was stunned into immobility. She was magnificent, more beautiful than my father. She had wavy golden blonde hair that fell to the small of her back. She had striking-almost painful- beauty. A pointed chin, full lips, slightly arched eyebrows, and to top it all off, liquid golden eyes.  
And so I was surprised when my dad and the unknown man both made a menacing snarling noise in response.  
"I've got it under control," Aunt Rose promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella..." she trailed off after taking one look at my mother. He handed me to the blond angel to free his hands: to try and save my mom. She held me carefully in her hard arms while she breezed down the stairs. The sudden speed increase startled me. It felt like flying. I wondered if I could run this fast. Though nothing looked blurred to me, it was still frightening. I never took my eyes off of the glorious face, and her eyes stayed locked on mine, too.  
She flew through the house with me in her arms, and went straight to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle that looked like it was made out of steel, which was probably the case. She went to another cabinet along the wall in the dining room-a cabinet that looked like this was one of its first uses- and pulled out a clear pouch, with something thick and dark red in it. Blood. I could smell it before she got it out, but now I could see it. She squeezed the blood into the weird bottle-my bottle. Figures.-before she walked at a human pace to a white couch which had an enormous stain on the opposite end. I could smell the scent of the blood that made the stain, and it was very similar to the kind in my bottle. She sat down with me on the clean end of the sofa, and started murmuring to me. It sounded kind of stupid.  
Then she put the bottle in my mouth and I was ridiculously eager to comply. After sucking on the nipple a few times, I heard myself sucking at air. It was gone. Aunt Rose set the bottle aside and shifted my position so that she could nestle her glorious face against my cheek. Our skin had a major temperature difference; Fire and Ice. I heard someone approaching, and I knew that if I could hear it she certainly could, but she gave no notice to whatever was coming. My eyes scanned the room, and I was surprised to see the strange skinned man. Only, this time, I actually _looked_ at him. He was _very _tall, almost a whole head taller than my father. And he was beautiful. He had short, glossy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was very muscular...buff. I had just heard my father call him Jacob. He stopped suddenly, and started heading toward us rather than the exit, as he had been before. He was shaking violently, like he was furious. He stopped walking. It looked like he had stopped to think, but then he half smiled.  
It was an evil smile.  
He stared back at me, but this time he looked me in the eyes. His angry expression grew very soft, and his shaking haulted and he fell to his knees, not even 3 feet away from us.  
In that instant I could faintly hear the sound of a heartbeat pick up in overtime.


	3. Chapter 2: gift

**Chapter 2: Gift**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could still hear the thumping that sounded like helicopter blades, -and in the back of my mind I wondered what could make such a frantic pounding- but it was irrelevant compared to what was happening _here_. Jacob regained control and gracefully leapt out of his kneeling position of the floor. He started walking towards us again, planning to pass us and go on his way to one of the arm chairs. When he was standing over me, I looked up at him. His eyes were glowing as he stared at me. Wait. Hadn't he just been furious? Like, literally ready to kill something? Not even a whole minute had passed since he had been standing in front of the door trembling in anger. How could he have calmed down so quickly? He watched me think through this in silence. He had been standing over me for five seconds. Aunt Rose looked up at him questioningly, and he realized he was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. He snapped it closed and continued on, slumping into a chair.

He continued to stare at me, looking much like he was internally battling with himself. His staring made me uncomfortable, so I looked back to Aunt Rose. She, too, was staring at Jacob with an expression that was half-disgusted-half-curious. I wanted to be distracted from Jacob, so Aunt Rose was no help. Rose looked like she was etched from marble. She wasn't even breathing. Then, as if she remembered my existence, she thawed. She smiled warmly, and inhaled. Her eyes turned black and she looked to Jacob, saying "Not that you care what I'm going to do with Renesmee, dog, but I'm going to take her and run some bath water and get the blood off of her."

Jacob flinched at the first part of her sentence, but then he spoke up. "Don't be stupid, Blondie, you'll drop her while you're zooming around and only holding her with one hand. Let me hold her until the bath water is ran."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let her anywhere near you, mutt." She snapped back. I watched the exchange quietly.

"I won't hurt her," He promised. "Please. Let me hold the little monster," he joked. Aunt Rose didn't think that it was funny. "I swear. I _can not _hurt her. If I hurt her, you can break my spine." I was bewildered about the "can not" part.

She deliberated for a moment, and then gently pried my tiny hands loose from her black halter top, and held me out to Jacob. I panicked. He didn't like me… and he scared me. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see him. He waited. I peeked through my lashes and became stumped. He was staring down into my eyes with so much love and adoration, that I thought he was a completely different person. But I could still smell him, and he was the same. He stunk a little, but if I didn't concentrate on that, I didn't notice.

Rose flew back into the room and said "Sorry I was so long. I had to go consult with Alice about what to put on her after the bath, and she was in her room with a thirsty Jasper…." She trailed off.

Jacob snorted "like I care, Blondie, but can't I hold her for a few more minutes? I just got her!"

Aunt Rose scoffed "I thought you hated her because she killed Bella, and now Bella has to change…?

Jacob blushed "I thought I did, too. She looks exactly like Bella, with a little bit of leech. Same eyes. They are beautiful. She is too gorgeous to hate."

Aunt Rose gasped, "Holy shit. You didn't! How could you!" she whisper-yelled. "Edward and Bella are going to kill you!"

"They don't know yet, and it will stay that way 'till I'm ready to tell them" he said.

To "tell them" what? What won't he tell my parents and why?

Rose interrupted my thoughts, "in case you have forgotten, mongrel, Edward can read minds." As if to emphasize her words, we heard someone upstairs grind their teeth together and growl very quietly. I guessed that was my father. I had only seen him once, and he hasn't been downstairs since I had cracked my mom's spine in order to start the delivery.

"Aw, crap." Jacob whimpered. "I'm dead."

"Not yet," my father hissed back, low.

My father's words frightened me, and I grabbed Jacob's finger and squeezed. He felt it and jerked his head down in time to see me slightly shaking.

"Shhh. Renesmee, you're okay." Jacob soothed me. He looked like he was in pain at the sight of my fear. I pictured what my father could do to him, and I wondered what made my dad so mad at Jacob.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?" Jacob screamed, scaring me even more. I let go of his finger and he relaxed.

"What was what, you stupid dog?" Rose asked, irritated.

"A vision… I think. But it wasn't me."

"What was it?" She asked with a slight hint of interest.

"It was Edward. He was getting ready to rip my head off. It happened when the baby grabbed my finger because _Edward scared her._" He replied, sounding angry that I was scared.

We could hear no movement upstairs. We had heard two people whispering, and we could hear my father breathing, and the occasional growling from him. But now everyone was quiet, like they were listening to every word we were saying.

I was looking at the ceiling, waiting for a noise from upstairs, when Aunt Rose suddenly whispered, "Renesmee?" I whipped my head around, and she seemed surprised at my attention span.

She looked me straight in the eye, and said "Grab Jake's finger again, and think something. Do you understand what I am asking you to do?" I nodded, grasped Jacob's finger and thought of the last time I had seen my mom. It had been almost 10 minutes, and I was anxious to see her again…

"I'm having another vision. It's Bella. And it has a sort of….. Flavor/taste of impatience." That is exactly what I was thinking… hmm. Weird.

Just then, my father rushed downstairs, followed by two others, and looked at Aunt Rose and Jake, and said "The vision Jacob had was of Renesmee's thoughts." He whispered. "How is that possible?" he questioned.

They started discussing every possibility that could explain this, and they figured out that I could share my thoughts with people by touching them and thinking, but I was focusing on the two who had come down behind my father. The female was petite, and had a face that was as beautiful as a fairy. She had short black hair that was spiked. She had a voice that almost literally shimmered. When I heard the two voices upstairs, which I assumed was these two people, I heard the man call her "Alice." She was my Aunt Alice. She was stunning, but my attention was mainly on the man who was standing beside her. I stared at him with open curiosity. He was frightening but compelling at the same time. He was tall and skinny, with maybe ear length blonde hair. He had so many scars. It was terrifying. Confusion filled me, and he turned to look at me.

"You're confused." I nodded in response to his assessment. _And frightened, _I added in my head.

"Don't be frightened Renesmee. Jasper has a rough history, that's all. No one here will hurt you." My dad said. Wait. What? I didn't say that out loud. Oh. He can read minds. How could I forget that?

Jasper. Part of the confusion was removed. I barely knew anyone here, though. _Okay. That is Jasper, but who is everyone else?_ I thought.

"You know jasper now. His mate is Alice." He pointed to the pixie next to him "They are my adoptive brother and sister. Rosalie and Emmett are my other adoptive brother and sister. Emmett is out hunting with my adoptive Father and Mother, Carlisle and Esme. My wife, your mother, is upstairs right now. She is Bella.

"_HUNTING?" _I thought.

"It is simply the nature of what we are, Renesmee. My family and I are vampires. We don't act like the normal vampires. We don't drink human blood. We resist, and live off of animal blood. Bella is human. She is my wife. We got married one month ago, went on our honeymoon, and made some mistakes. She was pregnant and dying with you for one month." I started tearing up when he talked about her. "When you decided to come early, you nearly killed her" The tears spilled over and I realized what he was about to say. "I bit her in time to save her. I know that you can hear her heart beating very loud right now. She is changing. When she wakes up, she will be a vampire." The tears were flowing. "Because I am your father and I am a vampire, and because Bella was human when she was pregnant, we believe you are half and half." _Huh? _He read my curiosity and continued "When your Grandfather Carlisle returns we will know more. He is a phenomenal doctor, and can explain better than I can."

I took a minute to think this all through. Am I a freak? Am I the only one of my kind? How could I kill my mom? How could I be such a monster? How did Jasper know that I was confused? How do I Show people my thoughts? I had so many questions to ask, but I didn't know which one to ask first.

I sifted carefully through all of my thoughts, and picked an easy one. _How did Uncle Jasper know that I was confused a few minutes ago?_ He smiled a bit at putting 'uncle' at the beginning, but began explaining.

"Jasper has-"His eyes whirled around to his family, and stopped on Jasper. "She is wondering about your gift," he answered Uncle Jasper's unspoken thought. I realized that I was still in Jacob's arms and that he is very warm. He hadn't said a word, still staring at me.

My father turned back to me and continued. "Some vampires have special abilities. We call them gifts. Sometimes, when humans turn into vampires, they have something from their human life that is intensified as a vampire, and it can be used defensibly, depending on what it is. Jasper can feel everyone's mood. He can feel the mood, and he can change the mood. Your Aunt Alice can see the future. When someone makes a decision, she sees what will happen because of the choice that they made. If they change their mind, she sees their new path. I can read minds. You already know how that works." This was a lot to take in. Vampires? Blood? Hunting? Powers?

The steady thumping that came from upstairs skipped a beat, and my father flew up the stairs, and I doubted I would see him again soon.

Aunt Alice stepped forward, grabbed me from Jake and said "you are so beautiful, Renesmee." I smiled at her, showing my… teeth. She continued after a moment, "Let's get you all cleaned up nice and pretty."

I decided that I wanted to experiment with my 'gift', and I pressed my hand to her face and thought of the icky stuff that I was covered in. She smiled and said "well then let's go get you cleaned up." And with that, she flew up the stairs with me in my arms.


	4. Chapter 3: The Pack

**A/N: Thank you to the ones who reviewed! It really inspires me that there are ones who want me to continue. And, ReyaP30, This chapter was already titled, "the pack", so you got lucky there. Thank you all and I will shut up now! Here is chapter 3: "The pack."**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Pack

After I was Squeaky clean, and dressed in a pink onesie, with a ruffled pink tutu, with the words "Mommy's Girl," on the chest, Aunt Alice flew down the stairs, practically threw me to Aunt Rose, and said, "Jacob, you need to go talk to Sam. Now."

Jacob nodded, got up, walked to the door, and walked out just as quickly. I reached for him, because he was warm, and because I wanted use my gift to ask him where he was going, and who Sam was. But Aunt Rose's grasp was completely inescapable. She ought to know where he was headed, so I pressed my palm to the hollow of her throat, and thought, _where is Jacob going? Will he be back? Who is Sam? Why does he need to talk to talk to 'Sam' now? _I was panicking. Suddenly, my angst was erased. I looked around, confused, until I spotted uncle Jasper, leaning quietly against the living room door frame.

Aunt Rose ignored my silent surveillance, and answered, "Jacob will be back soon, Renesmee. He might even bring some puppies with him." She snickered. _Puppies? _ I didn't ask Rose what she meant. I supposed I would find out when Jacob returned. Another fresh round of anxiety hit me, and curiosity burned through me. I wanted to know. _Now._

Something tickled my throat, and then blossomed into something more painful. Thirst. Not so bad yet, and I didn't think that I wanted to know what being fully thirsty felt like. But I had just ate… Well, I guess a better word would be _drank_. My throat became drier and drier. And it became more painful by the second. So, I reached up and pressed my palm to Aunt Rose's cheek, and thought of how hot my throat felt, and how dry it was. She nodded in understanding, and handed me to Alice, while she breezed to the kitchen. She stopped at Jasper, who was still leaning there and said, "You may want to go somewhere far, or join the others in hunting. Renesmee is thirsty again. And I must feed her O Negative blood until Edward and Bella feel she is strong enough to hunt." He walked with her until they were both out of my sight, here in Alice's arms, but I heard the soft landing of feet on the grass.

Alice smiled down at me, "How do you like your outfit, Renesmee?" I pressed my hand to her arm and thought of how I especially loved the 'mommy's girl' part. And I silently asked her when I could see her again.

She sighed. "It will be a few days, Renesmee. But you will see her soon, okay?" I nodded in sadness, and she continued, "Oh, Goodness, I forgot the shoes that go with your outfit! How could I forget something like that? Well there is a lot more going on…" She darted up the stairs with me, and held me to where I could not see the room where my mother was currently staying. She went into a very big room, and to the absolutely _huge _closet that came with the room. There were racks and racks of clothes, and she went to the third one, and knelt down, grabbing a pair of socks with frills on the top, and a pair of white dressy shoes. She sat down and put me on her lap to complete the outfit, when we heard Rose growl, and say, "bring her down here right now, Alice. I don't want her to be in pain any longer."

"I'll second that." Jacob said, walking through the door. I heard a few –maybe six- following him. Aunt Alice hurried and finished putting my shoes on and breezed out of her room, and down the stairs. We got there in time to see Aunt Rose finish giving Jacob a scolding, but the last thing we, well I, heard was "this isn't safe, and you know it." _What isn't safe?_ I wondered mentally. The biggest of the six men Jacob had with him answered, saying, "We aren't able to hurt her any more than Jake would be able to." He spoke with a very serene voice. All six boys had the same bronze skin, and cropped black hair. And, for their massive size, they moved with _grace._ But what was he talking about? I didn't understand any of this, and it seemed that they were talking like this just to keep it that way.

Then I was distracted by Jacob, who was staring at me in the most comforting way. Then he seemed to remember that there were others here, and turned to Rose and Alice, saying, "I told Sam about what… happened, and he wanted to come by and talk to Carlisle and Esme about renewing the treaty." He thought again and added, "If that's okay…" _Again with the confusing words, _I thought, annoyed.

Aunt Alice answered this time. "That is fine Jacob. I am sure Carlisle would like nothing more than the pack visiting under _pleasant_ circumstances. But, unfortunately, Carlisle is still hunting with Emmett, Esme, and Jasper. They should be here soon, so…" She turned to look at the huge boys "you can feel free to make yourself at home if you wish to wait for him." She turned to Aunt Rose and said, "Rosalie, why don't you make our visitors something to eat?"

She fixed her glare on Alice now, "Why should I? They have caused us nothing but trouble since Bella came back pregnant. They deserve to starve." She snapped, looking back at the leader, which I assumed was Sam. Alice gave her a hair-raising scowl, and without a word, Rose fled to the kitchen, and we could hear banging and slamming from the room.

The six men watched in silence, all except for once when the third biggest growled at the insult. I looked back to Jacob. He was still staring at me, and then he starting walking towards us. He moved as if his feet were shuffling forward without his permission. When he got about two feet away, he held his arms out and said, "May I?" to me, and Alice. I stretched towards him eagerly, no longer scared of him. Alice held me closer for a moment, and then she surrendered me to him. When I was out of Alice's arms, I heard Alice head to the kitchen to help rose, and I heard the men huddled together, speaking silently.

Jacob stared at me and I pushed my hand to his face. I showed him the men who were like replicas of him, and I tainted the picture with curiosity, showing him that I wanted to know who they were. He gasped as the vision hit him, and that was enough to get the men's attention.

He looked back at me after I finished showing him and said, "Oh. Hey, guys, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, from left to right, these are Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Paul, and Sam."

Sam looked at me and said, "You are as beautiful as your mother, Renesmee." And smiled at me tenderly. The others smiled a little but not as welcoming as Sam.

They all looked confused and a little scared. They looked at Jacob, and the one Jake pointed out as Embry looked at him and said, "Dude. She is a baby. Why are you acting like she understands what you are saying, and that she knows who we are?"

Jacob looked at them, and started explaining. "Well, guys, Renesmee is special. She grows fast, as you already know. And her mind is advanced. She understands everything. She has a gift, kind of like Edward, Alice and Jasper. She can touch you and think something, and you see a vision of what she is thinking. Embry, she does understand."

He didn't look convinced. "Jake, are you sure you're not just defending her because you im-" Jacob interrupted him before he got that word out. _What was he about to say? _

"Embry, if you don't believe me, then let Renesmee show you herself." He started walking towards Embry, stopped in front of him, and held me out to him. I shook my head violently. He scared me. I thought the same about Jacob in the beginning though….

Embry shook his head, and said, "Naw, man I'm good." But Jacob just cradled me closer and kept walking forward, saying, "You don't have to hold her, but at least let her prove that Im right." Embry nodded, and Jacob said, "Renesmee, will you show Embry how you communicate? Just show him what you showed me a minute ago." I nodded, eager to see his reaction to the vision.

I didn't want to touch his face, so I pressed my palm to his forearm, and sent the vision to him. He jumped and his eyes bugged, but other than that, he stayed pretty calm.

"_Wow." _He said.

Jacob carried me around to the others and let me show them too. Just as I was reaching towards Sam, Aunt Alice called, "Food is ready! Go sit at the dining room table!" she commanded. Rose came towards Jacob and I, while the others retreated to the table to eat. She took me gently and followed Jacob to the dining room table, sat in the only available chair, and picked up my bottle. I was soon done eating, and Rose passed me back to Alice while she cleaned the dishes from the men's dinner.

It was getting late and I was getting tired. Jacob and the rest of the men headed towards the door, so I pressed my hand to Alice quickly, and showed her that I wanted to say goodbye to Jake. So she said "Jacob! The baby wants to say bye!" He looked at me and said "I'm not leaving. I'm just walking the guys out. I'll be right back Renesmee." I nodded to him.

He came back in and came over to me. I pressed my hand to his shoulder, and thought of how tired I was getting, and told him goodnight. He nodded and said "Goodnight, Renesmee. I will see you tomorrow."

I reached to Alice and told her the same thing. She said "Goodnight, dearest Renesmee, I love you." Then I touched her again and asked for my aunt Rose.

"Rosalie! The baby is getting tired. She wants to say goodnight. Will you come see her?" Just then she flew in the room, and smiled at me took me from Aunt Alice and kissed both of my cheeks. "Goodnight, darling. I will be here when you wake up. I love you." She kissed my forehead and returned me to Aunt Alice before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

The last thing I saw was Aunt Alice's smiling face before my eyelids closed, and didn't reopen.


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! They really make me feel special. Especially ReyaP30's. Could someone explain to me what a Beta is? Please review this chapter, and let me know what you would like to see happen. Thanks! Renesmee and Jake all the way! Enjoy :D **

Chapter 4: Werewolves exist

When I opened my eyes, it was just beginning to become light outside. I was sweating. I peeked through my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Jacob's face, that instantly turned into a smile when my eyes opened. Once my eyes adjusted and I could see clearly, I realized that there were 7 others in the room. All of them except for Jacob were having a quiet discussion that immediately came to a stop when they heard me yawn and stretch, squirming in Jacob's arms. The three people I didn't know looked at me like they were expecting me to do flips or something. _Why are they staring at me like that? _I wondered. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rose were looking at the three unknowns like they were insane.

I looked at Jacob, panic-stricken, and pressed my palm to him urgently. I showed him the three people I didn't know, and then tainted it with mild confusion. He looked at me briefly and then started to speak to me. He said, "How rude of me," he snorted. "Renesmee, this is Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme." He pointed them out as he said them. He said their names weirdly, like he didn't like addressing them directly.

I examined Carlisle first. He had the prettiest shade of blonde hair, and he looked way too young to be a 'phenomenal doctor' as my father had told me he was. He was beautiful, or handsome rather. It almost hurt to look at him. He noticed my examination, and said, "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, Renesmee. I am Carlisle. I suppose you would call me Grandpa Carlisle. You are radiant in beauty. May I hold you, dear one?" he pleaded. He was so nice. I stretched eagerly, as if he were not all the way across the room. Jacob would know what he wanted, without me having to show him. He stood and crossed the room and gently held me out for Grampa Carlisle to take me. He smiled down at me showing me his snow-white teeth.

I reached up to touch his face, not knowing how he would react. When my palm reached his cheek, I let the vision flow. He grew still, and did not move until it was over. I showed him the woman sitting to the left of him. His eyes refocused and he regained control after the shock wore off. Everyone besides Carlisle and the other two –Emmett and Esme- looked at Carlisle as if to say, 'I told you so.'

Carlisle looked back down at me. "Why, you do have a gift." He said to me. He turned and looked at Esme, "Darling, she would like to know you," he told her. She smiled a very warming smile and started speaking to me. "Hello, Renesmee. I am Esme. I would be… well I guess I would be your Grandmother. I am Carlisle's wife. I have been informed that you already know of what we are." She spoke with so much love, and when she said my name in that sweet voice, I felt like I melted in the warmth. I reached out to her, grasping at the air. I only had time to do that once before she scooped me up and hugged me gently. I noticed that all of my family had ice cold skin. I supposed that it was because they were vampires. I didn't know what all being a vampire entailed but it didn't really matter right now. She leaned down, and kissed me lightly, and then I heard a chuckle in a very deep voice.

"I see how it is. She loves everyone but me." The voice complained. I assumed that this was Emmett. My Uncle Emmett. The only member of my family whose voice I hadn't heard. I had been dreading this. I took one look at him earlier and didn't look back. He was _huge_. He had muscles. He had so many muscles, that his muscle had muscles. But yet he had a very boyish face. Hmmm. How did that work? I slowly turned my head from my grandmas smiling face, to my uncles smirking one. I could tell he was only joking, but he looked scary.

I touched my grandma's neck to show her that he frightened me a little. She grinned down at me and said "Emmett is nothing to be scared of, honey. He is just a big teddy bear."

Emmett reached out for me and I let him this time. He held me awkwardly, like he didn't know what he was doing. He boomed, "Hey, she likes me!" and started making faces at me. I laughed at that. I was too hard not to. But then he moved on to peek-a-boo. Boring. I reached to touch him, and it looked like he was set to be ready for my 'gift.' I showed him my bottle, and thought of the almost appealing smell of blood that came from it. He nodded in understanding, and turned to Aunt Rose, and said "Hey, babe. The baby is hungry. Well, thirsty, I guess." Rose said, "Okay. I will be back in just a second, Renesmee."

Carlisle called after her, "Rose, put some baby formula in her bottle, and see if she can eat human food, too, or just blood." _Baby formula? What is that supposed to be? _I sighed. I supposed I would find out.

We heard the water turn on, and that wasn't good. Not for me, anyways. We were all listening now, and we heard something being shook. Aunt Rose flew back into the room, and stopped for a minute. She looked at my grandfather. "Would you like to feed her, Carlisle?" She asked. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact I would." I reached forward and Carlisle held me half sitting up, and then Rose gave him the bottle.

The smell that came out of that bottle made everyone's nose wrinkle up. I refused to open my mouth, and I had a good feeling that Carlisle would not force the bottle into my mouth. When he put the nipple to my lips, and my mouth wouldn't open he sighed and tried to reason with me. "Renesmee, will you please try it?" I pressed my hand to him and thought of the absolutely disgusting smell coming out of my bottle, and how I couldn't believe he wanted me to try that. He grimaced, and tried again. "Please, Renesmee? I just want to figure out if you can eat both or just blood. Once you take three sips, I will let Rosalie go get you some blood." I didn't want to try it, but I wanted the blood. So I put on a brave face and forced myself to take three gulps. It was _nasty._ I had trouble not spitting it out. _Never again_ I thought, and heard a chuckle from my father upstairs. I pressed my palm to Carlisle and thought of how much I _hated _it and never wanted it again. He chuckled and said "Very well, Renesmee. Rose, go get her some blood." I smiled, happy to have that out of the way.

I reached for Jacob, who had been watching the past five minutes in silence, and he came over and picked me up from Carlisle, only to send me off to Aunt Rose five seconds later. I went to Rose willingly because I was so thirsty. She sat down with me, and smiled at me, before she turned to Carlisle, saying "She needs to be measured Carlisle. She has grown mildly since yesterday." I didn't think that I was that much bigger. Maybe I was wrong. He nodded and walked at a slow pace up the stairs, and we heard a door open, and then some quiet whispering.

_"Maybe… Carlisle, maybe I was too late." My father sounded like he was choking when he said that last word._

_ "No, Edward. Listen to her heart. It is stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything more vital. She will be perfect." _All seven of us were listening in absolute silence_._

_ "And her- her spine?" my dad challenged._

_"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme." Grandpa promised_

_ "But she is so still. I must have done something wrong."_

_ "Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith, it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine." _Carlisle promised.

_"She must be in agony" said my father in a pained voice._

"_We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect it will have on her experience"_

_Dad: "Bella, I love you. Bella, Im sorry." _ Sorry for what? I thought.

A few seconds later: _"No, Im staying right here. They'll sort it out." _My dad answered an unspoken thought from Carlisle.

"_An interesting situation. And I thought I'd seen just about everything."_ Carlisle responded.

"_I'll deal with it later. We'll deal with it later" dad amended._

"_I wonder what Bella will think. Whose side she'll take" Carlisle mused._

"_I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does." Dad finished. _

I didn't understand any of their conversation, but I think it was meant to be that way. What were they talking about? I hate being confused, I thought. We heard Carlisle return to his original task, and get some supplies. He came back down the stairs, with odd things. All of those supplies worried me, so I reached up to ask Rose if Jacob could hold me, because he makes me calm. She held me out to Jacob and I went to him easily.

Carlisle looked me straight in the eye, and said "Renesmee, we need to know how big you are getting. So I need you to stretch straight out in Jacob's arms, and stay very still. Do you understand?" I nodded and followed his instructions. He stretched the tape over me and I stared at Jake to keep me calm.

Carlisle tried not to panic as he said "18 inches." Everyone started talking about how I shouldn't be so big already, and I was frantic. _I want my mom and dad, _I thought sadly.

Just then my day came downstairs, glared at Jacob, and said "Get your paws off of her and give her to me." Jacob handed me over without a word, and my dad's glare was replaced with a warm smile. He carried me up the stairs, and sat on a bench in front of a huge piano. He put me on his lap, and began to play.

His hands moved over the keys so gracefully and smoothly, it was unbelievable. Even more unbelievable was the melody that the piano made. It filled the room. While I was lost in the song, I didn't even notice that my mother was lying behind us and tears of happiness welled up as I saw that she was okay.

The beautiful song continued and I was perfectly content in this blissful moment that was only the beginning of forever.

**A/N: ReyaP30, I know that I promised that Renesmee would get to see Jake in his wolf form in this chapter, but I got off course and that will be in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Werewolves exist

**A/N: Here I go again! Again, I would like to thank ReyaP30, Wolfgirl85, and Hua Ming Miao for always reviewing. You guys are the best! I'm starting earlier in the evening than I normally do… so this chapter will be extra-long, because after this chapter and the next chapter, Bella's back! Yay! Please read and Review! The last chapter was supposed to be titled different and so this one is 'Werewolves exist' hang in there with me.**

Chapter 5: Werewolves exist

After the beautiful song, my song, came to an end, I sat there completely still while the last note hung in the air for a few seconds. I reached up to tell my dad how much I loved it and how beautiful it was, but half way to his face, my hand dropped and I remembered that It wasn't necessary. He could read my mind. _That was so beautiful, Daddy. I love it! What is it called?_ I looked at him expectantly. He thought for a second, and said "Angles from heaven." He grinned when he saw the smile on my face.

I had completely forgotten my sadness from earlier, as intended, and when he got up and started heading down the stairs, I was reminded. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, Jacob, and Grandpa Carlisle were still talking about my acceleration. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were watching a game, and they looked like they were trying not to hear the conversation. But their efforts were wasted, because I knew if I could hear it, they could. The last thing I heard was "Well, we will just have to measure her often and keep track of the growth." They stopped talking when we entered the room.

My dad looked at Rosalie, "Rose, will you take the baby, please. Jacob and I have something to settle." Rose got up and walked over to me taking me out of my father's arms. Once I was out of dad's arms, he turned to glare at Jacob. "Outside, dog. Now. " By the expression that was on my father's face, he didn't want to just talk. _Please don't hurt him_ I thought towards my dad. He turned to me, his glare melting. "I'm not going to hurt him, Renesmee. I just need to talk to him." For some reason I didn't believe him.

They walked out to the front yard that was more a meadow than a yard. My father started, saying, "How could you?" he demanded.

Jake responded, saying, "I can't help it Edward. You know that." he said calmly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off this instant." Dad growled.

"Because you can read my mind, and tell that Im not lying when I say that I don't think of her that way. You know what imprinting is." _Imprinting? What is that?_ For some reason I had a feeling that they would never explain this to me.

"Yes, I may know that, but what would possess you to think that I would be calm about this? She is our child. Mine and Bella's. You have no claim on her. You can stick around. That is fine. But you are not allowed to tell her what you did, or you are not allowed to force her to be your best friend, boyfriend or anything like that." he growled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Edward, I don't think about her like that. Not at all. She is way too young. I'll make you a deal. When she gets older, way older, we let her choose. If she wants to be with me, she can but she has to go into it on her own. I am only allowed to be her best friend. Until she wants otherwise. If she wants otherwise" he amended. "Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know yet. She is not only mine. Bella is her mother. Talk to her. I say yes, but it is not only up to me." Dad responded, slightly calmer.

"I will talk to Bella. And thank you."

My dad didn't respond. Everyone in the room sat motionless, all of us listening to the conversation. Uncle Emmett even muted the TV. Once the front door opened, dad and Jake both went different ways. Dad flew up the stairs, and Jacob walked over to me and Aunt Rose and held his arms out. "May I?" he asked. I went to him, and he walked towards the front door with me in his arms. I touched him to ask where we were going, and he said "You will see."

He stepped outside, and I was stunned. It was so beautiful. The grass swayed in the meadow and the clouds created a very deep layer in the sky, and the way it made the grass look was beautiful. I gasped, and Jake looked down at me quickly. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded, unable to show him a vision because I was so shocked. He walked down the porch steps and through the grass. He sat down below a tree, and whispered, "Watch this. I want to show you something. Stay very still," he instructed. I did as he told me, and birds hopped towards us, and landed on my head. I gasped and the birds flew away. "Amazing, huh?" Jacob asked. I touched him and sent, _that was amazing. Thank you. _He looked at me and said "Any time, Nessie." _Nessie? My name is Renesmee. Not Nessie. Why did he call me Nessie?_ I wondered. I pressed my hand to his face, and replayed the last five seconds of time, and lingered on 'Nessie'. He said, "It is just a nickname. Because your name is so long. It is just easier to say than Renesmee." _Oh. Okay. I guess that's alright…_

Aunt Alice came outside, and Jacob stood up with me and we walked over to where she stood, with a camera. "Sit on the steps with… Nessie." She ordered, using my new nickname. Jacob walked over to the third stair, and put me on his lap. We both smiled. "Beautiful," Aunt Alice said. I touched Jake, letting him know that I wanted to see the picture of us. He got up and walked over, and held to where I could see over her shoulder.

I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was half way to my shoulders and I looked like I was almost a month old. They were right. I should be measured, regularly. Thankfully, before I could panic too much, Jacob brought me back down to him. Alice went back into the house and Jake sat back down on the stairs and we watched the nature that lived around us. About two minutes later the same birds began hopping towards us again. But when Aunt Rose decided to come out they flew away. I reached for her, and she grabbed me. I showed her the birds and wanted her to wait out here with me until they came back. She said "okay, Nessie, but not for very long. I have to go change your outfit. You are already too big for this outfit, even though it is adorable." I nodded sadly. I loved this outfit.

The birds never came back to us, and eventually Rose got up and went back into the house. Carlisle and Esme were forehead to forehead, and whispering together. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz went back to their game, and Aunt Alice was somewhere upstairs. I could hear her zooming around her room. Jacob followed us in, and plopped down beside Emmett. Rose flew up the stairs and into the closet that Aunt Alice went in that one time before, to get my shoes.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose gave me the choice of what color I wanted to wear: she said, "Nessie, what color would you like to wear?" I thought carefully, and pointed to the light blue dress, that had matching black shoes. Alice looked at me like she approved, and she yanked it off the rack and had me dressed in 3 seconds. Then she sped out of the room saying "I'll be downstairs if you need me, Rose." Aunt Rose nodded, and carried me out to the bathroom. She grabbed a brush and stroked each one of my curls. It felt amazing. After each of my ringlets was brushed out, she carried me down the stairs. On our way down I pressed my hand to her cheek to tell her I was thirsty. She nodded and smiled at me, and handed me to Jacob on her way to the kitchen.

She came back in with my bottle, and I didn't miss the look on Jacob's face when Aunt Rose took me. She fed me, and after I was done, she and Aunt Alice took dozens more pictures, of me with every member of my family. Mostly Jacob. I couldn't wait until I could get my picture taken, again. With my mom. Thinking about her made me impatient and I pressed my hand to Grandpa's face, because I had just gotten my picture with him, and showed him my mom. He sighed and said "Soon. You will see her soon Nessie." Everyone kept saying that, but I didn't believe them.

All of a sudden, we heard my dad whisper, "Yes. Might as well." Probably answering a thought. But whose? Jacob stood, and came to me. I had just finished my bottle. He leaned down to where he was at my eye level, and said "Hey, Nessie. Wanna see something cool?" I nodded, excited and curios at the same time. He looked at rose saying "Hey, Blondie. Will you hold her? Im going to phase, and show her. Edward already said it was okay."

She growled, "That is dangerous. No."

Jacob turned to Aunt Alice, "How about you, Alice? Please? Edward wouldn't have said yes if he thought it was dangerous."

She rose and said, "Fine. You better stay far away from her."

Rose handed me to Alice with a scared look, and Jacob ran out the door 2 seconds before us. He ran into the cover of the trees and didn't come back. I panicked. _Why did Jake leave? Where is he going? _I thought to Alice. She looked at me saying "He will be back. He wants to show you something."

Just then, a gigantic wolf trotted back through the trees where Jacob had vanished. My eyes bugged and I squirmed in Alice's arms trying to get away from the dangerous creature. She held me still and said "Look, Renesmee. It's okay. It's Jacob." She soothed me. The rusty colored wolf skipped over to us, and looked me straight in the eye. I reached up, a long way up, to his face. _Jacob? Is that really you?_ He nodded and I sent, _why do you look like a giant dog? _I asked. The Jacob-wolf huffed and ran back to the trees. 10 seconds later, human Jacob walked back into the clearing. He waited until he got right in front of me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Renesmee, I'm a werewolf." Didn't see that one coming, I thought.


	7. Chapter 6: explanation

**A/N: I wasn't really planning on updating today. I was busy. But, even though it is late, I always come through!**

Chapter 6: The explanation

I stared at him, shocked, while he politely let me take this all in. I froze, and I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until Jacob looked at me, and said "its okay, Nessie. Deep breaths. Don't be scared. I will explain everything." He soothed. _What… he… how… when….? T_his all was just not sinking in. Jacob was a werewolf? But…_how?_ He promised he would explain and I was going to take him up on that.

He held his arms out, a request. The look on his face made it look like he was afraid I wouldn't let him hold me anymore. I smiled slightly and crawled from Aunt Alice to Jacob. He looked at me and asked, "How about we go inside and talk about this. I will answer anything you need to know. We have plenty of time." That was true. It was only probably 9 o'clock, if even that. He started thinking. "Where shall I begin?" he said, half to himself. After about two minutes of thinking, he was just about to begin, and then Grandpa said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Jacob. But it is actually time to measure Nessie again. I sighed and straightened out, prepared to be still. Carlisle ran the tape measure down me, and then around my head. "She has grown about an 18th of an inch in the past two hours. That isn't good" He started pacing, looking like he was hoping for a bright idea to come to him.

"Hm" Jacob cleared his throat. Everyone else had already fled, giving Jacob and me privacy to talk about this. Carlisle was the only one remaining. "Oh. I am so very sorry" he apologized, and fled to his library.

"Now. Where were we?" Jacob asked, turning back to me. "Okay. I know where I want to start. Do you remember the six men that I had with me the other day?" I nodded so he would continue. "They are all werewolves, too. We are part of a tribe called the Quileute's. Our ancestors were spirit warriors, meaning that their spirit could leave their body to fight off enemies. But one day and evil man stole the s chief's body. Once he was in the Chief's body, he killed his own so the chief wouldn't have a body to return to. He had nowhere to turn, so he asked a wolf to make room for his spirit, and the wolf said yes. The chief felt an emotion that was too much for the wolf side to handle, and the wolf turned into a man. Ever since, the gene of turning from wolf to man, or werewolf, has been passed down. And me, and all six of those men and a few more have that gene. So, we can turn into wolves, just like our ancestors." I was relieved to have the madness explained. That sounded kind of cool, actually.

I touched him and thought, _but why do you turn into a werewolf? _ He looked at me and said "For the most part, a boy who has the gene is normal until they are about 16/17. Then, if a vampire is near the will turn into a wolf. Or if a traumatic event, such as someone dying, or someone getting sick happens then that will also trigger that gene that they have. Any more questions?" he asked teasingly.

_I'm nowhere near done. _I told him. "Okay. What do you want to know?" he responded.

_Why is Sam in the lead? _I thought to him. "Sam is the 'Alpha'. The alpha is the one in charge. He makes the calls. If he tells us to do or not do something, it is physically painful for us to go against him." _How do you become 'Alpha'? _I sent him. "No one is really able to 'become' alpha. I was supposed to be alpha a long time ago, because the last alpha was my great grandfather. But I didn't want to be a werewolf. I didn't want to be in a pack. Let alone be its leader. So I gave it to Sam, because he was the first werewolf." _How old are you Jacob?_ I asked with honest curiosity. "16" sixteen? He looked so much older than sixteen! How was it possible that he was only sixteen? _You look way older than sixteen. _I stated matter-of-factly.

"That can be explained too. When a boy who turns into a werewolf is about to phase, they go through a major growth-spurt. So, when they phase for the first time, they stop aging. Their growth spurt makes them look about twenty five. But there is a way to start aging again. When you are a werewolf, you phase when you get mad. But if you can learn to control yourself, then you can stop phasing. And if you don't phase, you age." Wow. This is so cool. So if werewolves wanted to they can live forever? Then something struck me. _If you are a werewolf, and Sam is the alpha and you have to do what he says, shouldn't you be with him right now? _I thought accusingly. Shouldn't he be in pain?

He grinned sheepishly. "Well… I kind of left Sam's pack" he looked at me to see my reaction. He saw it and continued. "I'll explain why. When I went to your mom and dad's wedding, I danced with your mom. She told me that after the honeymoon, Carlisle was going to change her into a vampire so she could be with Edward forever. I got mad and phased and they drug me out of the party. When Bella came back, she told Charlie that she was sick. I thought that it wasn't true and I came here to kill Edward for doing this, and then I saw her stomach, how skinny she was, how much it hurt for her to move…" Tears welled in my eyes. One spilled over and He caught it. "Shhh. Don't cry, Nessie. Im sorry. It's okay." I stopped the water-works so he would continue. "I realized that she was actually sick. And when the pack saw the images of Bella… (When we are in our wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts.) They didn't know what you would turn out to be. They didn't want something that couldn't control its thirst to be around here. So they wanted to kill all of the Cullens and Bella… And you." I was suddenly filled with rage. They didn't know what I would turn out like. And yet the wanted to kill me. "I didn't want them to kill you all so I said 'no I won't follow you' and I left him. It should have hurt for me to disobey, but because I was supposed to be alpha it didn't hurt. I left him, and Seth and Leah came with me and now we have our own little pack. They are out running patrols, but I assume that Seth will come for breakfast. But, back to the point. Im not hurting because I left his pack. I don't belong to him anymore, so he can't make me hurt." _Oh. That makes sense. _

This was a lot to take in, and I was glad he was holding me. Upstairs I could hear everyone whispering. Except for Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Maybe they went… hunting *shiver* Aunt Alice was whispering to my father, along with Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme was making breakfast for the werewolves I supposed. It sounded like Aunt Rose was planning her outfits.

I touched Jake, saying _that is all the questions I have for now. Can you ask everyone to come down here? I don't like feeling alone. _"Of course, Nessie." He looked at the ceiling when he spoke. "Everyone, except Edward of course, could you come down here? The baby feels lonely."

Not a second passed, and everyone came flying down the stairs. They all reached for me at once, and first I went to Grandpa. I thought one word to him. _Momma? _I thought. He smiled gently. "Your mother should awake at any moment, Nessie. But she will have to do a few things before she can see you" I didn't like the sound of that. It made it sound like she had more important things than her daughter. _I miss her grandpa. I love her. I want to see her. _I sent to him. He sighed. "I know, Renesmee. But you must be patient, my dear. She will wake up soon." I crawled to Aunt Alice's arms and she zoomed up the stairs to get me another outfit. Once she had me in the new ensemble she brought me back down so Rose could feed me.

I coughed once, and Jake was right beside me. "What's wrong? Are you okay, Ness?" He asked. Then it clicked. Jacob cared about me. That is why he is here. He liked me.

I am best friends with a werewolf named Jacob Black.


	8. Chapter 7: Momma

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys. Sorry it was a short chapter. I wasn't even going to write a chapter yesterday, but I promised you all that it would be updated **_**daily.**_** Hope you like this chapter. Bella's back! Yay! R&R.**

Chapter 7: Momma

It has been almost two days since I had seen my mother, and I was starting to get impatient. Aunt Alice was still holding me, so I pressed my hand to her to ask her if there was anything I could do, or play with. She nodded and went to a table that was by the couch and got something out of the drawer. She tossed it to me and I caught it. They were keys. And they were shiny. "Make sure you don't squeeze those too hard, Nessie. You will break them." I shook them around, delighted by the jingling noise they made. I kept shaking them, watching as they sparkled off of the light from the chandelier that was hanging in the bright room. I sat on Alice's lap and saw Jacob smiling at me, glad that I was being entertained.

Just then, Seth came through the door. Jacob got a guilty look on his face. "Hey, man. Sorry I've kinda just dropped the ball. I've been here with Nessie…." Seth looked completely untroubled. "No worries, man. Me and Leah just stopped running patrols after Sam talked to Carlisle. We've just been hangin' out. I would've been here earlier to eat breakfast, but Leah was ranting to me about being friends with 'parasite's' *Seth made air quotes*" Then he seemed to remember something. "I hope you didn't mind us stopping running. I mean, you weren't around, and Sam is cool now…" He stuttered. "No that's fine, Seth. You're right. I should have come and told you guys you could just lay it off." Jacob responded, completely calm.

"Cool. Come on, dude. Let's chow down. Smelling good, Esme!" Seth called a little more loudly to Grandma. She called back, "I'm sure it tastes even better! Come eat!" And with that, Jake heaved himself off the couch and followed Seth into the kitchen. I went back to playing with the keys, and everyone was watching me play, smiling and laughing at my amusement. I soon became bored with the keys and reached up to Aunt Alice, asking for Aunt Rose. "Renesmee wants you, Rose." She came to me, smiling. I smiled back, and practically jumped into her arms. _Momma? _I sent to her. Her smile was dazzling. "Very very soon, Nessie." As if to compliment her words, the heartbeat that had been thumping steadily since I was born, got even faster. It got almost as fast as mine. Everyone smiled at each other, and Aunt Alice flew up the stairs, and I could hear her talking to my Father very quietly. I heard her, but I wasn't paying attention. My mom was going to be back soon! She would come and take me, and kiss me.

By this time, faster than I would have thought possible, Jacob and Seth were done eating. And Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had just returned from hunting. Jacob came over and held his arms out to me. I jumped from Rose to him, and pressed my hand to his cheek. _Seth is a werewolf, too. Right? _I asked, just to make sure. "Yes, Seth is a werewolf, too." He confirmed. Seth came over and asked Jacob "Can I hold her?" "Ask _her_." Jake responded. "Oh. Right. Can I hold you, Renesmee?" He asked me this time. I smiled, nodded and climbed to him. I pressed my hand to him, aware of his reaction last time. _Who is Leah?_ I asked him. He seemed confused by my question. "Oh. Um, Leah? She is my sister." He said. "Actually, I better get back and check in on her…" He handed me back to Jake and left. _That was weird, _I thought. Uncle Jasper came behind us and cleared his throat. I twisted so I could look at him. "I don't believe I have had the chance to formally introduce myself. I am Jasper Whitlock-Hale. May I hold you, little lady?" He asked with a southern accent. He is polite, I thought to myself. I suddenly felt happy, despite my sadness that my mom wasn't here, and I suddenly remembered what he could do. He must have changed my mood because he didn't like me being sad.

I went to him, and he made faces at me to make me smile. It was pretty funny. Then the heartbeat got even _louder _and _faster_. Everyone turned to smile at each other, though I wasn't sure why they were smiling. Then everyone but Jacob and Rose and of course me, flew up the stairs. Then, the heartbeat upstairs stopped altogether. _Yay, yay, yay, yay! _ I couldn't contain the excitement that coursed through me then. That meant that my mom would be here soon! Jacob turned a game on, and Rosalie stared down at me smiling, while I was staring at the ceiling, listening intently. I heard my mom gasp, and warmth shot through me.

We were all three not doing anything, and Jacob had muted the TV so I paid attention to what was going on upstairs: (_Italics _are upstairs)

Aunt Rose fidgeted, waiting for something to be said upstairs.

"_Bella? Bella, love. I'm sorry. I know it's disorienting. But you're alright. Everything is fine." My dad soothed. I heard my mom throw her arms around my dad. "Um, carefully Bella. Ow." He said uncomfortably. "Oops." She whispered to him. "Don't panic, love. You're just a bit stronger than me for the moment." He comforted my mom. "I love you" she vowed. "As I love you" he answered and I heard their lips move together. _

Aunt Rose made a disgusted face, as she heard them kissing.

_They kept kissing and someone-Uncle Emmett- cleared his throat, annoyed._

_ "You've been holding out on me" mom accused. "It was sort of necessary at the time" He said but continued "Now it's your turn not to break _me"_ He chuckled._

_I heard someone take a step. "How do you feel, Bella?" Grandpa asked._ I got butterflies at her name._ "Overwhelmed… there's so much…" she answered, dazed. "Yes, it can be quite confusing" he agreed. "I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that" she said, clearly amazed._

"_I told you so" dad whispered into her ear with so much love. "You are quite controlled. Even more so than I expected, with all the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this" She thought for a minute and answered "I'm not so sure about that." _Jacob, Rose and I were sitting completely still, all of us listening. _"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process." She thought. "Everything was… very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" She sounded panicked. "Renesmee is healthy and well" he promised._ And impatient, I added in my head, and heard dad chuckle. _"What do you remember after that?" grandpa pressed._

_ "It's hard to remember. Everything was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_" She answered. "Amazing" Grandpa said. "I want you to think- to tell me everything you remember" he prodded. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh. I am so sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." _

_ Dad spoke this time. "Let's hunt, Bella. It is quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry. I was under the impression that you always wanted to see me hunt." She laughed, and it was beautiful. More beautiful that grandma's, Aunt Alice's, and even Aunt Rose's._

_ "Shall we?" dad murmured. She didn't move and he said "I don't want you to be hurting" _

_ "I'm fine" she insisted "Wait. First…" and she paused. "Yes?" grandpa answered._

"_I want to see her. Renesmee." _My heart started racing. I had been waiting for this for almost three days! Someone must have given a look to her because she demanded, _"What?"_

These words made my heart clench and made me mad: "_Bella that is not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control… You don't want to hurt her, do you?" dad asked. _

_ "Where is she?" she wondered out loud. "Is Rosalie with her?" She asked. _

_ "Yes." Dad answered. I heard him pull on mom's hand. "Wait." She protested. "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I… unconscious?" She babbled. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing has changed much. You were unaware for just over two days. Edward did an excellent job- the venom injection straight to your heart was a good idea. Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme." _

_ "I should call him…" She mumbled to herself. Then something seemed to sink in. "Wait. Jacob is still here?" she questioned._

"_Bella, there's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…" Dad said. "But Jacob-" she started to argue. "We have all the time in the world for explanations, love" he reminded her. "Right." She said and let him pull her forward toward the window._

**A/N: I'm just going to skip the mirror part, and let them go hunt. Hope you don't mind~**

I wanted more than anything to see my mom. I already waited two days. I wanted to see her. _Now." _ I heard their feet touch the ground and then they took off, leaving me once more.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting her

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My power went out, and came back on today at, like, 1. Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them when I wake up in the morning. Summary of this chapter: Renesmee gets impatient for Bella to get back, Jacob feeds Renesmee for the first time, and Renesmee watches the fight between Bella and Jake. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Meeting _her._

Jacob held me, and walked over to the window wall where he could see her, but I couldn't because my vision was weaker than him. My mom must have done something funny because I heard Emmett chuckle under his breath, and then I heard Jacob laugh. Jacob got ready to wave, but she obviously didn't look back. Everybody else except me Rose and Jacob were downstairs watching. The rest of them were upstairs watching. When she was out of sight, everyone flew down the stairs. They were all using their top speed, zooming around like Taz. They were moving so quickly with their excitement at my mom's transformation. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and Grandma Esme flew to the front door. They said "We have a few more things to do at the cottage. We'll be back! We love you, Renesmee." And left.

Jacob continued to hold me, rocking me back and forth, and staring at me. Grandpa Carlisle grabbed a bunch of cleaning stuff, and asked Uncle Emmett to help him clean up the blood. Emmett's eyes turn a little dark, but he nods. Uncle Jasper tasted my impatience, staring out the window waiting, and walks over to me. "Nessie, your mom will be back very soon. She is a new vampire. She wants human blood right now. And you are half human, with blood. It isn't safe for her to be around you until she hunts. She will come back very soon, Renesmee. Be patient. A wave of calm spread through me, and I touched him. _But I want her now. I love her and I want her with me. She is my mom. I have waited for almost two days. _I thought, very impatient. "I know that, Renesmee. Just a while longer. She will be back." He promised.

Jacob didn't like the fact that I was unhappy. He looked at me and said "I know all you want is to see your mom, Ness, but pick something to do while she's gone, and I will do it with you." He promised. I didn't understand why he was so devoted to making me happy, but I didn't mind. I showed him that I wanted to be fed before we did anything else. He got a strange, almost disgusted look on his face, but he said "Hey Carlisle, will you get some blood for Renesmee? She is thirsty and I don't think my stomach is strong enough for that." Carlisle flitted down the stairs, and said "Of course, Jacob." And continued to the kitchen. He took way too long for my liking, and so, I bit Jacob because I was so thirsty. I felt ashamed. Jacob looked shocked, too, but he just shook it off and grinned. Then Grandpa came back in the room with my new Sippy-cup. Jacob grabbed it and sat down with me. He grimaced and put the tip in my mouth. It took me a matter of seconds to finish, and Jacob flinched when I sucked at dry air, and then put the cup down.

I smiled when he asked me what I wanted to do. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I pressed my palm to him, and said _I want to ride on your back with you as a werewolf. _ He made a funny face at my choice, but said "I did say I would do anything." He turned to Jasper, who was looking at us, wondering what we were doing. "Hey, Jasper, will you hold her while I phase, and then put her on my back? I'm trying to keep her mind off of b-e-l-l-a" he spelled out her name, but neither of them knew I could spell. I let him think he got away with it. Uncle Jasper nodded and reached for me. I jumped into his arms with a huge smile on my face, showing my teeth. Jacob smiled because I did, and ran out the door. Jasper jumped down the stairs laughing at my absolutely huge smile.

Jacob came back as the huge russet wolf and trotted over to us. Jasper set me on my belly on Jake's back, and I held on to fist-fulls of fur. I lay me hand flat to tell him I was ready, and tightened it just as quickly. Jasper said "Hold on tight, Nessie." And Jacob ran. He ran around in the meadow, not at top speed, I was sure, but really fast. I laughed so hard that I screamed and Jacob slowed down a little to look back at me and make sure I was okay. He saw that I was laughing and smiling and went even faster than he did before. He came to a stop 5-10 minutes later, and stopped in front of Jasper, who was laughing the whole time. He was joined by Grandpa and Uncle Emmett sometime when Jacob was going too fast for me to see. I expected Uncle Jasper to grab me, but instead Uncle Emmett yanked me off the wolf, and spun me around in circles. I laughed, and was just finishing that laugh, when Jacob ran, as a human, through the trees and to the porch.

Jake grabbed me and asked "Was that fun?" I nodded hard, and he laughed. We heard the other three coming through the trees, smiling as they heard us all laughing. Rose strided over to us and grabbed me, kissing me all over. I laughed when she tickled my stomach and everyone else joined in.

Alice squealed and ran in the house, saying "Bella will be here soon!"

"How soon?" Grandpa asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Two minutes!" She answered from inside the house.

It was Jasper who spoke now. "Okay. We need to get in a safe position, with Rosalie with Renesmee by the door, and us close, but not defensive. We will let Bella have her moment, but with precautions. Let's go ahead and go in." Everyone nodded and headed towards the house. Except for Jacob. When he didn't move, Jasper looked at him. "Aren't you coming, Jacob? I thought you would want to protect Renesmee…."

"No, Im staying out here to talk to Bella before she sees Renesmee." Everyone nodded in understanding, except for me. Because I didn't understand. Everyone continued back into the house, and took their positions. This made me upset. She was my _mom_ for Christ's sake! She wasn't going to hurt me! She loved me! This was stupid. Why did they think she would hurt me? It made no sense. Rose looked at me fuming silently, and giggled because I probably had a silly look on my face. Jasper glanced at me, but then turned back around. Everyone began making small talk while they waited for my mom, Bella.

They all gasped and went silent, so I guess that meant she was here. I sat in Rose's arms trembling with excitement. I couldn't wait to be in the arms of the one who had fought for me from the beginning, who loved me when no one else did. I could only hear whispers of Jacob and my mom's conversation, because I couldn't hear as good as a vampire. I sat there and, instead of hurting my ears by trying to listen, I thought of her. Her voice, her face, her love, and so much more. It made me even more impatient to be in her arms.

I sat thinking for about three minutes, the length of their conversation, and then I heard Jacob sprint up the stairs, and he was in the kitchen. He came to stand in front of Rose and I, and a few seconds after that, my dad walked in the kitchen hand-in-hand into the room with my _mom_. Finally. Jacob got even closer to us, and he and Rose seemed uncomfortable with standing so close to each other. I leaned forward without thinking, out of her arms and towards my mother.

She was staring at me with bright red eyes, and they never left my face. My eyes never left her face, either. I stretched my hand towards her, and then leaned back to touch Aunt Rose's throat. _ Is that her? Is that my mom? Is it really her?_ I thought to her. After so long of not seeing her, this didn't seem real. Aunt Rose patted my hand against her neck and she smiled, saying "Yes, that's her."

I smiled at her, showing my teeth. I was trying to illustrate how happy I was in that moment. She took a step towards me slowly. Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em were arm to arm, right in front of my mom. Grandma and Grandpa were beside them, Dad gripped the top of mom's arms, and Rose backed to the door and Jacob followed her. Why were they acting like she was dangerous to me? So, what? She took a step towards me. Big Deal. Aunt Alice was the only one who didn't move, and that made me happy. At least _she_ trusted my mom. "Oh, give her some credit. She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too." Aunt Alice scolded them. Mom seemed totally in agreement. You could see how much she wanted over here. I wanted her too. I started struggling and Reaching and trying to climb out of rose's arms, to get to my mom.

"Im okay." She promised, patting Dads hand. "Keep close though, just in case" she added. Her voice sparked something in me, and I struggled even more, all to no avail. But, I didn't give up. I was so impatient; you could probably see it on my face.

Finally, dad let go of her. "Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this." He started telling them more, but I honestly wasn't paying one bit of attention. I was trying to stare around Jazz and Emmett at her, and struggle for her, waiting for them to let her through to me. After about two minutes, she started staring at me again, and I struggled harder.

"Edward. Please?" She asked, leaning around Jasper so she could see me, too.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've ever seen before. Trust me" Aunt Alice said quietly. They all moved, but Uncle Jazz left a hand on her shoulder and walked with her. They were walking so slowly, and I got so irritated that I cried out, hoping to move this along a little. Everyone froze at the sound of my wail, and zoomed over to me, everyone except the one I wanted most. She was left standing alone, and that made me even angrier. I wanted _her_. Not them.

"What happened? Is she okay? What's the matter?" Jacob panicked and reached for me. I went to him, automatically pressing my hand to his cheek saying _I want her. Now. _ And then I shimmied back to face her again.

"See? She just wants Bella." Rose assured everyone. Yes, of course I want her. And she wants me, too.

"She wants me?" my mom whispered, awestruck. Everyone got back where they were, and dad flew back to mom's side, putting his hands on her arms, and practically pushing her towards me gently. "She's been waiting for you for almost three days" he explained. Jacob was trembling while holding me, and I thought that he might turn into a wolf, and that scared me.

"Jake- I'm fine," she soothed him, and I wondered if she was _ever_ going to get to hold me. So, I stretched forward more, making fists again and again, symbolizing that I wanted her. She was about a foot from me and she reached for me. I tried to jump to her, but Jacob wouldn't let me go. He just stretched his arms out so she could half-way hold me. Good enough for me, for now. I reached my hand to her, and showed her the only memory I had of her. Jasper and Edward gripped her tighter, and she gasped as the vision flowed. No one was breathing except Jacob and me. After showing her my vision I dropped my hand smiling from ear-to-ear at her.

"What… was… that?" mom choked. "What did you see? What did she show you?" Aunt Rose asked leaning around us.

"_She_ showed me that?" She asked in disbelief. "I told you it was hard to explain" Dad defended himself. "But effective as means of communications go" he continued

"What was it?" Jacob asked. Mom blinked many times, letting this sink in. "Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." She answered. "It was the only memory she had of you. She was letting you know that she made the connections, and that she knows who you are." Dad stated.

"But _how_ did she do that?" she wondered. I wasn't really paying attention; I was just grinning up at my mom, and pulling on a piece of her hair, wanting her attention again. The next thing I really heard was "I remember you, too." She said quietly, and kissed my forehead.

"She's fine" Aunt Alice said to someone. But I didn't care who.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day? I mean, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it." I was so happy right then, and Jacob ruined it with only two sentences. Mom then switched her sweet smile at me, for a menacing glare at Jacob. She pulled on me, trying to get Jake to let go. He stepped closer and I was touching both of their chests.

Dad hissed at Jacob "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut." Her words only confused me further.

I was aware that Jacob was staring at me, but it didn't really bother me, because he always did. So I was pretty surprised when lost it after seeing him stare at me.

"_No!" _ She snarled. Jacob yanked me away from mom, and dad had his arms around mom, holding her back. "Rose, take Renesmee." She said slowly, looking like she was trying to stay calm. Rose grabbed me, and she and Jacob started backing away from my mom. "Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let me go." Mom said as calmly as she could manage. He didn't move. "Go stand in front of Renesmee." She said. He let go and stood In front of me and Rose.

Mom took on a new stance, and stalked towards my Jacob. "You didn't" she growled.

"It was involuntary!" he insisted, backing away. _What was involuntary?_ He continued backing away while she snarled "You _stupid mutt! _ How _could _you? _My baby!" _

"It wasn't my idea Bella!" he insisted. "I've held her all of _one_ time, and you already think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? _She mine." _She hissed. We all followed out into the yard, watching. I didn't understand anything.

"I can share!" he said pleading. That seemed to make her angrier. "It was involuntary!" he insisted again. Two werewolves slid out of the trees, flanking Jake. I guessed the bigger, more muscled wolf was Seth, and the smaller one was his sister, Leah, in the flesh.

To lighten the mood, we heard Emmett say "Pay up" looking at Jasper. I smiled, sort of. "Bella, would you try and listen for a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Why should I listen?" she snarled in response to his plea. _Please don't hurt him, please don't hurt him, please don't hurt him. _I thought. "Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said that we belonged in each other's lives. That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So…Now we are. It's what you wanted." He said. I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't understand, so I didn't look into it.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law!" _she screeched. "Stop her, Edward. She'll be unhappy if she hurts him" Grandma said. So will I, I thought. But, daddy didn't move.

"No! How can you even look at it that way? She is just a baby, for crying out loud!" Jacob was yelling now, too. "That's my _point!_" mom yelled back.

"You know I don't think of her like that! Do you thing Edward would've let me live this long if I did? All I want it for her to be safe and happy. Is that so bad? So different from what you want?" he screamed. Mom didn't say anything, she just growled.

"You're going to stay away from her" she growled. No. I didn't want him to go away. "I can't do that!" Even though I didn't understand, I was glad for whatever reason made is necessary for him to stay. "_Try._ Starting _now._"

"It's not possible! Do you remember how much you wanted me around? How hard it was for us to be away from each other? That's gone from you now, isn't it? That was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then." He said. She thought for a minute, and then got even _angrier_. "Run away while you still can!" She threatened.

"Come on Bells! Nessie likes me, too!" he said. She froze, as did everyone else, in response to her action. "_What…_ did you call her?" she chided. Jacob took another step to the trees, and looked embarrassed. "Well, that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful, and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster?"_ she interrupted him, and then she shot for his throat.

**A/N: What did you think? Long chapter. Review ad let me hear your thoughts! Love you guys! Again, so sorry for not updating yesterday!**


	10. Chapter 19: Getting to know her

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! Here is chapter 10! R&R! **

Chapter 10: Getting to know her

Once my mom lunged at Jacob, I stopped breathing, and then started again when Seth jumped in front of her attack, and then winced when Seth's bones cracked. When my mom heard the crack, she snapped out of it with an expression that looked like she wanted to cry. "Oh my god, Seth. Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have reacted like that! I'm so sorry!" she apologized to the sandy wolf that was getting up from the ground. He shook his heavy head, and had his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a grin. I was still looking at Jacob, assessing for any injuries, scanning every move he made. He seemed to be completely unscathed.

Dad stepped in. "Seth. Why don't you go phase so Carlisle can set your bones before you start healing. Bella, love, I think it is best that you and Jacob stay away from each other until you calm down." And Rose added, "We also think it best if you stay away from Ness- Renesmee, until you are calmed down. We trust you, but it is only for Renesmee's safety." Mom nodded sadly, and I was infuriated. She had only held me _one _time, and _she_ didn't really even hold me, and now I had to wait even longer for her.

Seth nodded, and ran into the woods. Esme spoke. "I am thirsty. Would anyone want to join me?" she asked politely. Emmett and Alice came to stand by her, after saying quick goodbyes to their mates. Well everyone one else's but Emmett's goodbye was quick. He yanked Rose forward and kissed her, leading to a make-out session before Dad cleared his throat when he realized I was watching. He pried himself away from her and the three of them took off. Carlisle walked beside Seth into the house, Jacob grabbed me and I settled into his arms while Aunt Rose went to get my dinner. Dad wrapped his arm around my mom's waist comfortingly, as they walked together into the house. Uncle Jasper followed them. I stared at my mom until she was out of sight, and then I asked _are you okay? Did she hurt you?_ To Jacob. He looked at me and said "I'm fine. But Seth got the worst of it." He said, nodding towards the house.

Rose came back out with my cup and sat down beside us, wrinkling her nose at his smell. I didn't understand that; he smelt just fine to me. "Hand Renesmee to me, please dog." Rose asked.

"Hell no. I'm feeding her." He said back. "Over my pile of ashes" she threatened. It continued like that for a few minutes until Jacob let Rose feed me. This was alright with me, as long as I could look at Jacob. He stared at me the whole time I stared at him.

The wolf that I assumed was Leah paced back and forth, watching in the window of the room where her younger brother was being treated. Sometimes, she didn't look happy, and I guessed those looks were aimed to my mom. I couldn't help but wonder where she was, what she was doing, if she was thinking about me, what she was saying…

Then, Rose, Jake and I all looked at each other. Time to be measured. Oh _joy_. Rose and Jake sighed, and she got up with me, and we went inside. Just as we were coming inside, Grandpa was coming down the stairs with the supplies, and Uncle Jasper went to my mom, in case he needed to keep her calm.

Rose held me by the door, in case she thought that mom still wasn't over her 'tantrum', flanked by Jake, who was keeping guard in front of us. Moms eyes were locked on me and mine were locked on her. "Must be six" dad sighed. "So?" mom asked, like it was nothing special. I was impatient. This wasn't interesting to me. Babies grow all the time. I didn't like the special treatment.

"Time to measure Ness- er, Renesmee." Grandpa corrected. She didn't expect that, "You do this every day?" she asked. "Four times a day." Grandpa amended. He waved his hands, motioning for us to sit down on the couch for measurements. Mom looked horrified, "Four times? Every day? _Why?" _I stretched out again, like I have to every six hours, and stayed still. I inherited that from dad. Vampires preferred to be still. I didn't really prefer it, but I could stay still if I wished.

"She is still growing quickly." My father said. He wrapped his arms around her for support. She was looking me over with gloating eyes, and I knew why: I was _hers_ and I was happy to be. "What do we do?" she whispered, terrified. "I don't know." Dad answered honestly.

"It's slowing." Jacob grumbled. "We will need several more days of measurements to track the trend Jacob. I can't make any promises." Grandpa warned him.

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today, it's less." Jake countered. "By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect." Grandpa said quietly.

"Be perfect, doc." Jacob almost threatened. Rose tensed at the menacing words. "You know I'll do my best" grandpa assured. "Guess that's all I can ask" Jacob said.

I was anxious again. My mom was _right there_. I wanted her so badly! So, once grandpa was done measuring me, I started squirming again. I reached back to Aunt Rose, and she was too far away for me to touch her. She knew what I wanted, and leaned forward so that I could touch her. I showed her my mom, and the longing that I felt for her. Rose sighed, and Jacob was the first to say "what does she want?" Rose looked like the answer should have been obvious. "Bella, of course." I saw my mom's eyes light up, and it made me all the more anxious to be with her. "How are you?" Rose asked my mom, sensing that I wanted her more than anything, and wanting to give me what I wanted. "Worried" she answered, and dad tightened his arms in response. "We all are, but that's not what I meant" she prodded. "I'm in control" she sweared. Jacob bit his lip, suddenly anxious. She held me out to my mom, and I reached for her as she reached for me. I was smiling hugely, and I knew that this was _right_. The first thing that I did was pressed my hand to her. I thought of the almost-fight a few minutes ago, and always kept my eyes on Jacob, letting feelings of possessiveness flow as my memory eyes watching Jacob. I showed her that I was happy, not because Seth got hurt, but because Jacob _didn't_. She got the vibe.

"Oh, wonderful. Perfect." She groaned "It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us" dad said.

"I told you she likes me, too" Jacob bragged. He went back to staring at me. I patted her face, not done talking to her yet. I showed her the memory of Aunt Rose brushing each one of my curls, and the fantastic feeling that I felt. Then I showed her the measuring supplies, and how I didn't think it was necessary. How I had to stretch and not move until he was done… Then I showed her the scent of my dinner coming out of my metal cup, and I was ripped out of her arms by dad, and Uncle Jasper pulled her arms behind her back.

"What did I do?" mom asked. "But she was remembering being thirsty." Dad murmured. "Yes. And?" mom asked, annoyed. "And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go." Dad said. Jasper did as he was asked, and as soon as he let go, she reached for me, and dad gave me to her, without hesitation.

"I can't understand. I can't bear this!" Jasper growled, and ran out the kitchen door. I replayed the last few seconds of time, and wondering why.

"He'll be back" dad said to me. "He just needs a moment to readjust his perspective on life."

"Is he mad at me?" mom asked quietly. "No. Why would he be?" dad asked, a little offended that she would come to that conclusion. "He is upset with himself, Bella. He's worrying about… self-fulfilling prophecies, I suppose you could say." Dad explained.

"How so?" Grandpa asked. "He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now- perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question some very deep-rooted assumptions, Bella." Dad explained.

"But that's unfair! Everyone is different; everyone has their own challenges. Perhaps what Bella is doing goes beyond the ordinary? Maybe this is her gift, so to speak." Grandpa defended. Mom froze and I replayed it, wondering why.

"That is an interesting theory, and quite plausible." Dad said, speculating. "Have you ever seen an equivalent to self-control as a talent before? Do you really think that it's a gift, of just a product of all her preparation?" dad asked.

Grandpa shrugged. "It's similar to what Siobhan has always been able to do, though she wouldn't call it a gift" he said. "Siobhan, your friend in that Irish coven? I thought it was Maggie who was the talented one in that bunch." Aunt Rose said.

"Yes, Siobhan thinks the same. But she has this way of deciding her goals, and then almost… willing them into reality. She considers it good planning, but I've always wondered if it was something more. When she included Maggie, for instance. Liam was very territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did."

The three included in the chat sat, and Jacob sat beside a sleeping Seth, about passed out. My mom stood by the window wall, rocking me. We stared into each other's eyes, and I touched her again, getting to know her. I showed her everything. I first showed her the memory of the birds, how they hopped to me and Jacob, but not Rose. The nasty stuff Grandpa tried to get me to drink. The perfect song that my dad made for me. I wanted her to know how much I loved it, so I played it twice. I showed her every other thing that happened while she was gone, and I started to fall asleep.

My eyes fluttered closed and I yawned. The last thing I felt was being passed from my mom to someone else, before the blackness sucked me under.


	11. Chapter 10: Charlie

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and for favoriteing me and my story! Love you guys! What would the rating be on a story that has riskay content in it? I'm thinking of doing a more riskay story of Jake and Renesmee after this one. R&R!**

Chapter 10: Jacob

The sun was most of the way up in the sky when I started stirring in Grandma Esme's arms. I blinked a few times so my eyes would adjust, and then I looked around and noticed something different. Jacob wasn't here. Never had he left me, only once and that was only for about 15 minutes. But I wanted my mom more than Jacob right now. I looked around for her, and got disappointed because she wasn't here. I pressed my hand to grandma after she said "Good morning, Renesmee." And thought _where is momma? Why isn't she here? I want her. Now. _ Grandma smiled at me. "Nessie, dear, you will have to be patient until your parents are ready to come back home. I know you want her, but you must be patient."

I didn't want to be patient! I wanted her more than air, or food, or in my case, blood. I tried again. _ I don't want to wait! I want her now, Grandma!_ I thought desperately. She tried to reason with me. "How about this, Nessie? I will let you play with my shiniest silverware until your mother returns." I nodded. For some reason, I loved shiny things. I nodded, suddenly excited. Grandma bent down to sit me up on the floor, but Rose stopped her attempt. "Esme, please don't let her fall. This is the first time ever she has been set down." She flustered.

"Rose, she is big enough now that she will be just fine." Esme said, and proceeded lowering me to the floor. I wobbled once, but then I got the hang of it. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett started pacing around me, being over-protective fools, ready to catch me if I toppled over. Everyone gathered on the couch; Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had come down from their room right as Grandma was putting me down. Grandpa had stayed with Rose and Esme with me all night, and Uncle Emmett came from the TV. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Grandpa were sitting on the couch, while Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett still hovered over me protectively. The ones on the couch were joined by grandma after she set some silverware in front of me.

I picked them up one at a time, twisting it like a pretzel, and then setting it back down with the rest. I had just picked up the last one, and instead of twisting it, I just played with it, destroying it while doing so. I saw something move out of the corner of my eyes, and they wheeled to look out the glass. I saw my mom, and threw the spoon with all my force at the floor. She was so beautiful. I could sit and stare at her and never get bored. The expression in her eyes when she looked at me told me that she could probably do the same. Her eyes which were bright red frightened me a little, but it didn't stop me from staring into them, as I always did. My family watched me, laughing. The spoon left a hole in the floor from where I threw it.

Once mom saw me, she flew in the door, and picked me up, smiling at me while I smiled back at her. I touched her cheek, letting her know I was hungry. Well thirsty, I guess. She winced, followed by Jasper shuffling a little at her response. Daddy walked into the kitchen, probably to get my cup, while mom forced her eyes from my face, to Rose's. "How long has she been up?" mom asked. "Just a few minutes. We would have called you soon. She has been asking for you- well, _demanding _would be a better word." She said to my mom, and I felt ashamed of my rude behavior a few minutes ago. I couldn't help it when it came to my mom. I loved her so much, and it felt like I would die if I were away from her. "Esme sacrificed her second-best silver services to keep the little monster entertained." Aunt Rose continued. She stared at me with the most loving look I have ever seen, aside from my mom's and Jacob's. I still didn't know where he was, and I was starting to worry. "We didn't want to er…. Disturb you." Rose said while restraining laughter.

Uncle Emmett laughed kind of loud, but my mom paid no attention to her, looking at me. "We'll get your room set up right away. You'll love the cottage, its magic" she said to me before looking at Grandma. "Thank you, Esme. So much. It's absolutely perfect." She said to grandma, and suddenly, I couldn't wait to see the item of my mom's liking. I wanted to know everything about her.

Grandma was opening her mouth to speak, but Emmett interrupted, saying "So it's still standing? I would have thought you two would've knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night, discussing the national debt?" He could barely get his words out through his echoing laughter.

"Where're the wolves today?" mom asked, scanning for a huge wolf, but coming up empty. "Jacob left pretty early this morning. Seth followed him out." She explained.

"What was he so upset about?" my dad asked finally coming back with my cup. Mom locked her airways and handed me to Aunt Rose. "I don't know- or care. He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any trigger that I noticed, and stormed out. I, for one, am glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance that we'll get the smell out" Rose hissed.

"Rose" Grandma chided gently. Rose used one of her hands to flip her golden hair over her shoulder. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyways. We won't be here that much longer." She said. My heart stopped. We were leaving. NO! I didn't want to leave Jacob behind. I was only three/four days old, and it felt like I was being stabbed when I thought of being without him. Dad looked at me while he read my thoughts, but he didn't tell on me, surprisingly. The edge of his lip pulled up when I thought that.

"I still say we go straight to New Hampshire and set things up. Bella's already registered at Dartmouth, and it doesn't seem like it will take that long for her to be able to handle school." I didn't understand why we had to leave, but it wasn't like I would get a choice. He turned to my mom and continued. "I'm sure you'll ace your classes… apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study." He snickered, and she looked like she was focusing on _not_ ripping his head off. She succeeded, but for some reason, it was my dad who looked so scary that he actually looked like a vampire. He growled low, and the most evil of expressions rolled across his face. Aunt Alice stood up and said "What is he doing? What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for an entire day? I can't see _anything_! She complained, turning to my mom with a hurt expression "Look at you! You _need_ me to show you how to use your closet!" she whimpered.

In the second that followed Alice's rant, her rant became history when dad balled his fists, and hissed "He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here, today."

Mom froze, and she looked so scared, you would think she saw a ghost. "Shit." Alice murmured, and took flight out the back door. "He told Charlie? But- doesn't he understand? How could he do that? NO!" she snarled, but her voice still came out sounding like the most appealing music. Dad spoke: "Jacob is on his way in now." He growled, looking at the door expectantly. Jacob walked in, shaking the rain water out of his hair, and looking like he was excited. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been so worried. He didn't even wait until I woke up, to leave. "Hey, guys" he said completely relaxed. It stayed silent in the room, nobody even moving except for Jacob. Leah and Seth slipped in the door behind him in their human forms. I finally got to see Leah. She was beautiful. She had short black hair like all the other wolves, and he skin was the same shade. Her sort of… wild beauty is what I loved about her. Beautiful and exotic. She stared at me uncomfortably, when I knew it wasn't just me, but the tense environment. The two in Jacobs pack stood there trembling.

"Rose" mom growled, just holding her arms out. Without saying anything, Aunt Rose passed me to my mom. I would've smiled at her, but it was too tense right now. I sat still, just watching from mom's arms. "Charlie will be here soon" he said, like everyone was _not _about to kill him. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?" he asked.

"You assume _way_ too much. What. Have. You. _Done?_" mom snarled. "Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about how you all were moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the main concern, right? Well, problem solved" Jacob said, sounding like he thought they owed him.

Mom got angrier by the second; his explanation didn't help. "Do you even _realize_ what you've done? The danger you've put him in?" mom said, trying to sound calm.

Jake snorted. I didn't put him in danger. Besides from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading if you ask me. Much less exciting" he chuckled. Dad moved, shooting across the room and putting on the brakes right in front of Jacob, looking up. "That's just a _theory_, mongrel. You think we should test it out on _Charlie?_ Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through if she can resist, or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns _you_." He growled at Jacob. And now that I knew that my mother was going to be in pain, I didn't want Jake here anymore. I pressed my hand to mom's cheek, and replayed the last few sentences dad said, covering the vision with anxiety.

Jacob frowned at Dad's words. "Bella will be in pain?" He asked sadly. "Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat." Dad snarled back. "I didn't know that" Jacob said quietly. "Perhaps you should've asked" Dad said back, still upset. "You would've stopped me" Jacob argued. "You should have been stopped-" dad started.

"This isn't about me" mom said, and I looked up at her, admiring her. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize, now it's either death or vampire life for him now, too" she said with a shaky voice, and she sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to." Jacob said "But he's coming here!" she almost screamed back at him. "Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole, 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself." Jacob said. I felt my mom's fingers flex away from me, probably to kill Jacob, but she moved them back in place just as quickly. "Say it straight Jacob. I don't have the patience for this." She snapped at him.

Jacob tried to defend himself. "I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about me. Well, showed is probably a better verb." He grinned sheepishly. "He phased in front Charlie" daddy hissed. "You _what_?" mom whisper-yelled. Through all of this everyone stayed still and silent. Including me. "He's brave, brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen the look on his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless." He guffawed.

"You absolute _moron!_ You could've given him heart attack!" Mom chastened. "Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give me just a minute, you'd see that I did you a favor here." Jacob countered. "You have half of that, Jacob. You have thirty seconds to tell me every single word before I hand Renesmee to Rose and rip your miserable head off" mom threatened.

"Jeez, Bells. You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?" he procrastinated. "So I knocked on Charlie's door this morning and asked him to take a walk with me. He looked confused, but when I told him it was about you, and that you were back in town, he followed me into the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, that things were a little weird, but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him that I had to show him something first. And then I phased." Jacob shrugged.

"I want every word, you monster" mom growled.

"Well you said I only had thirty seconds- okay, okay. Lemme see, I phased back and got dressed, and then after he started breathing again, I said something like 'Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. the good thing is that nothing has changed- except now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending you don't believe in any of this.' It took him a minute to get his head together, and then he wanted to know what was really going on with you, and I told him that you had been sick, but you were fine now- it was just that you had to change a little in the process of getting better. He wanted to know what I meant by 'change' and I told him that you looked a lot more Esme now than Renee." Jacob said. Dad hissed, and mom stood completely still, and just stared at Jacob. "After a few minutes, he asked me if I had turned into an animal too, and I said 'she wishes she were that cool!' I started to tell him more about werewolves, but I didn't even get the whole word out before Charlie cut me off, saying he'd 'rather not know the specifics.' and if you knew what you were getting yourself into when you married Edward. I said 'sure she's known all about this for years, since she first came to forks.' He didn't like that very much. I let him rant until he got it out of his system. After he calmed down, he just wanted two things. He wanted to see you, and I told him it was better if he gave me a head start to explain things." Mom took a breath like she was trying to pull it down to her toes. "What was the other thing he wanted?" mom asked cautiously.

"You'll like this. His main request is that he is told as little as possible about _all _of this. If it is not absolutely essential for him to know, keep it to yourself. Need to know only" Jacob smiled

"I can handle that part." Mom said. **A/N: Im just going to skip the whole contacts part and get to the end. ** We heard car pull into the meadow, boots clomping up the stairs. _Knock, knock, knock, _three raps on the door. Everyone changed their facial expression from furious, to friendliness for our unexpected visitor.


	12. Author's apology

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July for all you Americans (Including myself) I was celebrating with my family, and I am **_**exhausted**_**. I normally start writing story chapters at around 8:30-10:00 but I had kitchen duty and I just got done and it is almost midnight. Don't bail on me. I promise there will be another chapter tomorrow. Review this and let me know your **_**honest opinion**_** of what you think of my writing, the story, or what I should change. I appreciate you all probably more than you will ever know. **

** So Sorry,**

** ~Breanna~**


	13. Chapter 11: Grandpa Charlie

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews and Im so sorry I didn't update yesterday. But it won't happen again. My next story will most likely be a lemon. Let me know what you think of that. Love you guys!**

Chapter 11: Grandpa Charlie

When I heard the tree quick knocks on the door, I nestled deeper into my mom, hiding in her hair in case I got thirsty. Grandpa went to answer the door. As if the family's faces were light switches, they switched from terror to welcome in a flash. "Hello, Charlie" Grandpa said pleasantly. "Carlisle. Where's Bella?" Grandpa Charlie was not skinny, but not overweight. He was about in the middle. He wore a sheriff's jacket with a badge. He had short curly dark brown hair. Now I knew where I got my curls from. But, in my opinion, they looked better on me. He wasn't very tall, about the same height as grandpa Carlisle. "Right here, Dad." Mom said from where we were sitting on the couch. Dad had his arm around the two of us, and even though she said _I _keep her calm, I'm sure him being with us helped her a lot. I was staring at my mom, worried for her. She looked like a guilty person after they committed a murder. She was so scared. I patted her arm, not showing anything, just trying to soothe her. Her eyes flicked down to me and back up to Charlie before Charlie would have noticed.

Grandpa Charlie looked at my mom and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. It was sort of funny in a way. He had so many facial expressions that I doubted even Jasper could get a check on his emotions. "Is that you, Bella?" Charlie asked. I could see how he could believe that this was not his daughter. The first time I saw her, I didn't believe it either. She was much different and more beautiful than she had been. "Yep. Hi, dad." She said, hoping he believed her. Charlie took a great big breath, looking like he might faint.

"Hey Charlie. How're things?" Jacob said from the corner. Charlie shuddered, probably remembering Jake as a wolf. I couldn't figure out why he would be scared. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. Charlie started walking towards my mom as if he didn't even see me, which he probably didn't, considering how deep I was hidden in her hair. He stopped a few feet away from her, as if he was scared that she would bite him or something… That was ironic.

"Bella?" he asked again, still not sure that it was her. "Dad, it's really me" mom said in a lower voice, trying to get it to sound like her human voice to reassure him a little more. "I'm sorry, dad" mom started. "Are you okay?" He demanded to her. "Really and truly great. Healthy as a horse." She answered honestly.

"Jake told me this was… necessary, that you were dying." Charlie said, unconvinced. Mom had to take a breath now, and I saw her lean into dad, and take a tiny breath, holding on to me extra-tight. I loved being so close to her. When she took that breath, I saw the thirst flash through her eyes before she snapped out of it and looked back at her father. "Jacob was telling you the truth" she said after two seconds. "That makes one of you" Charlie accused, and I didn't like him talking to my mom like that.

All this time, I sat here not breathing, prepared for my mom to go ballistic. But, now that she breathed, so did I. And when I did, I got _really _thirsty. I could smell his blood and I wanted him. If I couldn't have him, I at least wanted some blood. I shook my mom's hair off looking at him. Mom felt me move and looked down at me anxiously. Jacob was still staring at me, and he had a pained look on his face, as if he was feeling the same pain I was in… My mom knew what I was going through, and tightened her hold on me. That made me snap back into reality and realize that he wasn't food. He was family.

When mom looked down at me, Charlie noticed, and looked at me. Once he saw me, all of the anger and resentment towards the Cullen family erased, as he stared at me. That made me want to smile, but I kept it to myself. "Oh. This is her, the orphan Jake said you're adopting" Charlie stated the obvious, even though that wasn't the real story. "My niece" Dad said, and I yelled at him in my head about changing the story. "I thought you lost your family" Charlie growled, turning to Dad. Dad seemed like a good liar, so I guessed he could handle this. "I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. The courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family." He lied smoothly. He was such a good liar that I almost believed him, even though I was _his_ daughter. Charlie really had no chance to _not_ believe him, dad was such a good fibber. Earlier I had went back to hiding, but now I peeked out just a little from under mom's hair, and glanced at him, then hid again. "She's… Well, she's, um, a beauty" Charlie stuttered, trying to find the right words to sum me up. "Yes" Dad agreed whole-heartedly. "Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just starting out." Charlie tried to reason with my parents.

"What else could we do?" dad murmured. He reached his hand out and stroked his icy fingers over my cheek. He paused at my lips for a brief second, reminding me of what he had told me before. He read my thoughts when I was thirsty, and he decided to remind me to be careful. I nodded so slightly that Charlie would have never picked it up. "Would you have refused her?" dad continued. "Hmph. Well." He shook his head; I was irresistible. "Jake says you call her Nessie?" his uncertainty made it a question. "No. We don't. Her name is Renesmee." Mom almost growled.

Grandpa looked back at mom. "How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could-" "She's mine. I want her" mom interrupted. "You gonna make me a grandpa so soon?" he asked. Dad smiled at his father-figure. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too" he said to Charlie. Charlie steeled a glance at Grandpa and snorted slightly. "Guess that does make me feel a little better" he said and went back to staring at me. "She sure is something to look at" Charlie said. His breath filled the space and made him smell even more appealing. I leaned forward to the smell, completely freeing myself of mom's hair and looking straight at him. Grandpa Charlie started to hyperventilate. His lips trembled, and Jake came over and gave Charlie a pat on the back and whispered "Need to know, Charlie. It's okay, I promise" Grandpa Charlie swallowed and nodded. He took a step towards my dad with fury in his eyes and his fists clenched tight. "I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!" He hissed at dad. "I'm sorry" dad said, completely calm. "But you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be a part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?" he asked kindly. Everyone was still and silent in the room waiting for his answer.

Grandpa Charlie sighed, and turned to mom. "You might have given me some warning, kid" he said accusingly.

"Would it really have made this any easier?" she said back. Grandpa knelt in front of us. I could plainly see the warm, pulsing, delicious, warm blood moving along through the vein in his neck. I could feel the rays of warmth his body was shooting and they made him all the more appealing. I smiled and reached a hand towards him, forgetting what my father had told me until my mom held me back. I pushed the hand that wasn't reaching towards Charlie to my mom's neck, showing my thirst, but also my curiosity, and Charlie's face. I put it in the vision that I understood my father's words, and Charlie made me thirsty, but that I didn't mind it. I smiled at him, and he said "Whoa, how old is she?" looking at my teeth.

"Um…." My mom hesitated, wondering what she should say. Dad stepped in with his lying techniques. "Three months… Rather she is the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She is younger is some ways, and more mature in others." As if illustrating his words, I waved at him, and he blinked, trying to register this.

"Told you she was special didn't I?" Jake elbowed Charlie playfully. Grandpa Charlie seemed very uncomfortable by the proximity. "Oh, c'mon Charlie, I'm still the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen" Jacob groaned. Grandpa Charlie's lips went snow-white at the memory and I _honestly did not_ understand his fear.

"Just what _is _your part in this, Jake? How much does Billy know? Why are you here?" Jacob seemed totally un-troubled by his accusations, as he was glowing, staring at me. I got a warm feeling as he stared into my eyes. Jacob snapped out of it and turned to Charlie. "Well, I could tell you all about it. Billy knows everything, but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo-" "UNGH! Never mind!" Charlie interrupted. Jacob grinned "Everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try not to believe anything that you see.

"WOO! GO GATORS!" Emmett roared from the TV. All of the vampires and me froze like statues, while Jacob and Charlie jumped halfway out of their skin. After they re-started their hearts, Charlie looked at Emmett over his shoulder. "Florida winning?" he asked. "Just scored the first touchdown." Emmett confirmed.

Charlie took a _really _deep breath, fell into a chair, and said "Well, guess we should see if they can hang onto the lead"

My eyes slipped closed, the last thing I felt was my mom gently pressing her lips to my forehead, whispering "I love you, Renesmee" I was complete as long as I had my family.

**A/N: What did you think? I feel like Im not letting Renesmee think enough, and Im not describing what everyone is doing enough. Let me hear your thoughts in the review section!**


	14. Chapter 12: Wrestling

**A/N: Hey, ya'll! It's me again, with another chapter. Yay! This one might not be as long as the others, im not sure yet. I'm just so freeking hot. I'm sweating buckets. I don't know how long I can stand sitting in this computer chair… so I'm not sure yet. You might get a full chapter or you may get a short one. Idk yet**

Chapter 12: wrestling

I squirmed in my mom's arms, trying to shake off the unconsciousness. I blinked and then looked around. Where was Grandpa Charlie? He was here when I went to sleep…. What if….. No. Mom wouldn't do that. But I was still curious, so I pressed my hand to her face, showing her Grandpa Charlie, and then I showed him slowly fading away until he was gone. "Charlie will be back tomorrow" She promised me with a grin.

"Excellent" Emmett declared, laughing with Aunt Rose from under the stairs. I briefly wondered what they were doing… Grandpa Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Grandma Esme, Carlisle with a big book and Esme with a notepad.

"Not brilliant, Emmett" Dad said in a weird tone and reached for me. When mom didn't hand me over to him immediately, he winked at her and she gave me to him. "What do you mean?" Emmett demanded, shooting up from the floor and coming into view.

"A little dense, don't you thing, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house" dad sighed.

Emmett threw his head back at what he then thought was impossible "_please!"_ he snorted.

"Bella, do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor when you were immortal?" Dad asked gently, turning to gaze at mom with love.

"Oh!" mom gasped when the memory hit.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"Really?" mom asked, unsure. I wondered what they were talking about, and I knew I would figure it out _very _soon. "Trust me" dad purred, and I knew why she could never resist him.

Mom took a deep breath, and turned to Emmett. "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?" she asked. Emmett got on his feet, suddenly psyched. "Awesome, bring it." He boomed, excited to lose. "Unless you're too afraid…?" he suggested when mom bit her lip.

"You. Me. Arm wrestling. Dining Room table. Now." Mom insisted. Emmett grinned from ear-to-ear for the challenge.

Alice chimed in. "Er, Bella, I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique," she said.

"No problem. Right this way, Bella." Emmett said, still smiling. My mom followed, and then my dad, me and Jacob, and then everyone else. Rosalie was grinning as if she already knew who it was who was going to win. The rock Emmett was heading for was shaped really weirdly, but I guessed it would work for their activity. Besides, even if it wasn't perfect, I was sure that Emmett could widdle it down to the right shape. Mom slowed a little while Emmett put his elbow on the rock, and then motioned for mom to step up. Her face remained the same as she put her elbow to the rock. Jacob stood right beside me and Dad in a protective stance. I smiled up at him briefly and went back to watching my mom.

"Okay, Emmett" my mom began setting the terms. "I win and you cannot say one word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos- no nothing."

"Deal. I win, and it's going to get a lot worse" he threatened. Mom stopped breathing and he smiled in an evil way to her. "You gonna back down so easy, little sister? Not much wild about you, is there? I'll bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch. Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?" He asked.

"One… two…. Three!" Mom yelled, and they shoved against each other's arms.


	15. AAP

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July for all you Americans (Including myself) I was celebrating with my family, and I am **_**exhausted**_**. I normally start writing story chapters at around 8:30-10:00 but I had kitchen duty and I just got done and it is almost midnight. Don't bail on me. I promise there will be another chapter tomorrow. Review this and let me know your **_**honest opinion**_** of what you think of my writing, the story, or what I should change. I appreciate you all probably more than you will ever know. **

** So Sorry,**

** ~Breanna~**


	16. results

Okay. By the number of PMs I got in response to my question, the vote is that I write what happens after Breaking Dawn. But, for all of you who wanted me to do BD, I will start at the 'fight' and go on from there. I might not be able to make everyone happy. But, majority rules, and hopefully my story will make up to those who wanted BD. I am starting the chapter of the fight currently, and it will be up tomorrow night! Thank you all for the reviews! Let's try and get the reviews on my story up to fifty! We are at 42 now. Love you guys and thanks for the reviews. Also, ReyaP30, please PM me. LOVE U ALL!


	17. Chapter 14: Forever

**A/N: Okay. So, by an outrageous number of votes, I have been asked to do after BD. But, for the ones who wanted me to do BD, I put the end of the fight in this chapter. I know you guys have waited for 4 or 5 days for an actual chapter and I apologize for the wait. I was going to post yesterday, but I went to Kennywood, and I didn't get back till 1:00 in the morning. If any of my story fans live near Harrison County, WV, could you PM me? So here is the first chapter of the new version of Dawn of Happiness. **

Chapter 13: Forever.

"Is it really over?" Mom asked, after the monsters and their body guards left. We survived! This whole month everyone was freaking out, scared for their lives, and their covens'. But now that Alice had brought Nahuel back with her, Aro realized that I _was not_ a danger to the human population. Aro wasn't that scary, it was his brother, Caius. He is a real monster.

My dad chuckled. "Yes. Like all bullies, they're cowards under the swagger." Everyone chuckled with him. I watched everyone from the place of my comfort. I was tucked gently in between Jacob's shoulder blades.

Jacob. _My _Jacob. There was some kind of connection between us that just felt right. Being here, with him, I felt whole. As long as I had my family, and as long as I had _him_ I knew I could conquer anything. Our family was probably the strongest ever, and that brought confidence. Being indestructible, but having love, and comfort was what this family was about. My family means everything, and of course Jake is included when I say family.

"Seriously, people, they aren't coming back." Aunt Alice said when nobody relaxed their defensive poses. I was so happy she was back! I had missed her so much! It didn't feel right… her not being here. Everything, everybody, wasn't the same without her and Uncle Jasper here. I knew mom could've used Jasper quite a few times in the past month.

Maybe it didn't feel real, or maybe everyone was just in shock for the last minute, but then cries of victory escaped from everyone. Everyone was embracing, kissing, howling, and nudging one another, in the wolves' case. Mom half-climbed Jake's back and yanked me off, gripping me to her chest, cooing, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie" I thought I was going to have to leave her. If it wasn't for Nahuel, and Huilen, I would've had to. I would owe them my life one-thousand times over, forever.

After my mom all but ripped me off of Jacobs back, holding on to me for dear life, Jacob nudged her in the back of the head as if to tell her to loosen up, while he chortled a wolfy bark. "Shut up" She said. I kind of agreed with her; this was the first hug we got after we won the good vs. evil battle, even though it didn't come to a battle but it almost did. While everyone was still cheering, after Garrett picked Kate up and swung her around, the Denali's, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and now Garrett all went home to mourn the loss of their sister who had been executed by the evil Caius. After they left, some of the wolves, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil all took off into the forest to go be with their girlfriends.

I had to ask something, just to be sure. "I get to stay with you?" I asked out loud. I was terrified at the thought of being without Jacob, Daddy, and especially my mom. I could never do that. I know that for a fact. "Forever" she swore.

"Forever" dad echoed pulling us into a hug. Mom seemed at a loss of words, so she leant up and kissed him with the most love and passion than I've ever seen in them before. Jacob was standing right next to us, and I reached out to twist my fingers into his fur again, like I had before. The rest of the wolves left soon after, probably to let everyone know that they had survived, and the rest of us ran back to the house. I rode on Jake's back, and I was completely okay with that. When we got close to the house, Jacob and Zafrina slowed. Zafrina reached for me so that Jacob could go phase so everyone could mingle. By the time we were in the house, he was racing across the lawn.

We talked and laughed and told jokes for a while until everyone but Nahuel and Huilen went back to their place on the globe. Besides Nahuel and Huilen, the Amazons were the last to leave. Zafrina seemed like she was home-sick, but she didn't want to leave. I really liked her. She was definitely my favorite of the foreign vampires, tied with Carmen. She turned to my mom and reluctantly handed her to me. "You must bring the child to see me. Promise me, young one" Zafrina begged. I would love that. She was like another Aunt to me. I didn't want to lose contact with her, so I pressed my hand to her cheek and begged along with Zafrina.

"Of course, Zafrina" mom promised. She had taken a liking to the Amazons as well.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie." She said to me before kissing my forehead and disappearing with Senna and Kachiri. Now that it was only my family, including Jacob, Nahuel, and Huilen, the discussion got serious. I didn't want to hear the Volturi tactics, so thinking about my family and the rest of the good vampires, I drifted to sleep peacefully.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I got side-tracked while writing, and now I'm tired. But, was this chapter better, now that I don't have to follow BD script? Let me know. And, also, how would you feel about a later chapter being Renesmee getting to see Renesmee again? Give me your opinion on that, too. I love you guys and thank you so much! Another chapter tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 15: Guests

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter! I normally end the chapter when Ness goes to sleep. This one will be longer, I promise. I know the story has been kinda bumpy, but I am working on getting back to the update-everyday-schedule. Daily updates from now on! Yay! What do you think about Charlie figuring out the secret? Let me know. If you all want, I will find a way to put that in, but I need to know now so that I can set up the story line! Love you guys! Read and Review! :D**

Chapter 15: guests

I woke up in my bed at the cottage, confused as to how I got there. The last thing I remember was sitting on my mom's lap in the main house. I squirmed around, fighting off unconsciousness. My mom heard me stirring and came through the door. She scooped me up and gave me a big kiss on the top of my head. She carried me out of my bedroom, and into the family room, and I jumped to my dad and locked him in a hug. He kissed me on both of my cheeks and then pulled back to smile his angel's smile at me. I looked around confusedly, because Jacob was normally here when I woke up after sleeping in the cottage. But he wasn't here. I started freaking out and my heart quickened. My mom and dad paused to listen and then glanced at one another worriedly until dad heard my fretting. "Jacob is fine, Renesmee. He is on patrols with his pack, just making sure none of the Volturi decided to stick around." I shivered when he sneered the word 'Volturi'.

"He left the same time we did last night, so he shouldn't be too much longer." Dad said. Mom came to sit beside us on one of the mismatching couches and looked at me. "Would you like some eggs?" She asked. They had been trying to get me to eat more human food, and even though eggs were my favorite, I didn't like human food at all, really. I scrunched my nose up and said "No thank you" out loud, because I was trying to practice talking out loud for when I got older.

My mom smiled at my manors, and gave dad a peck on the lips. She sat back on the couch and watched as dad started to play with me. He was flipping me all over the place, throwing me up in the air, spinning me around, and giving me piggy-back-rides. Mom started laughing at my smiles and giggles. He set me gently on my feet, keeping a hold around my torso in case I was dizzy.

Just then, Jacob came sprinting through the door, just finishing buttoning his cut-off shorts. Aunt Alice hated his wardrobe, but Jake always insisted that "buttons aren't in style for werewolves." He shook the last of the rain out of his hair, and right then, I launched myself at him, locking my arms around his neck. "Hey, Nessie!" he crowed, earning a scowl from my mom. She still didn't like my nickname, but she didn't call him out on it anymore. "Hey Bells, Hey Edward." He said after gently squeezing me back. "Hey, Jake" "hey Jacob" They both said in sync.

"Ready to go back to the house?" Jacob asked. My mom stood up, shaking her head. "I have to get Renesmee ready first" she said and held her arms open for me. I jumped into them and she took off with me while Jake flopped onto the couch beside Daddy. Mom carried me to the closet in my room, and walked around till she pulled out a deep blue shirt with different patterns, and a pair of black, sparkly jeans. Simple but beautiful. I liked it better when my mom dressed me instead of Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice always over-did it. But my mom dressed me according to her preferences. She hates fashionista fashion, but to please Alice, she picks simple and beautiful. The perfect outfits are the ones that she picks. After she helped me get dressed, she sat down with me at the vanity, and crossed her legs so that I could see myself in the mirror. She picked up the bedazzled brush that Aunt Alice got for me when I was three months old. It was beautiful, and it was gentle on my waist length bronze curls. Mom brushed through each one; the way she knew I liked best. She braided a piece of hair that kept getting in my face, and pinned it to the side of my head with bobby pins. She set the brush down. "Perfect" she breathed in my ear. I turned around and hugged her then hopped off her lap, ran out of my room and leaped onto Jacob's lap. He had his eyes closed, but when I landed on his lap, he snapped them open. He smiled down at me, and then the 'tickle-monster' attacked me. I laughed and screamed, and giggled. "Let me go!" I tried to get out between chuckles. But he showed no mercy, and kept tickling me relentlessly. "Please?" I said, my soprano voice ringing. I broke through to him and he stopped, only to crush me into a hug and then set me on my feet.

He and dad stood up and I ran to my mom and held her hand. We took off out the door. Even running at full speed, they got in front of me almost instantly, but then slowed to match my pace. We kept running at my half-vampire-half-human speed while we waited for Jacob to phase and join us. The russet wolf came racing from the trees and trotted beside me. He had a look of competition in his eyes, and I knew exactly why. I touched the top of his front leg and thought _Ready… set… go! _And we both took off running at top speed. Mom and dad ran a little faster, trying to let this race be between just me and Jacob, but not wanting to be away from us. But, to our utter disappointment, we both flew through the trees into the clearing at exactly the same time. Mom and dad both slowed –they were holding hands-to wait for me while Jake went to phase. He stopped beside us and we all walked at a human pace into the gigantic white house.

Grandpa Carlisle was sitting in the living room reading a book, a very thick one in-fact, Grandma Esme was making breakfast for Jacob, I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing video games In Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's room, but I didn't see or hear Aunt Alice or Rose.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob" Grandpa greeted us. I ran over and hugged him "You're growth has slowed a little bit, Nessie. That is great." He said hugging me back. Jacob ventured into the kitchen to the smell of eggs, bacon and cinnamon. Dad beat me to it before I could ask. "Where are Rose and Alice?" dad asked. Grandpa smiled warmly. "They went out for a… celebratory shopping spree, is suppose you could say." He chuckled. Jacob walked back in with a plate full of food and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Grandpa. I climbed up and sat on the middle cushion between them both. "Of course" mom murmured, and went to greet Grandma Esme. "Once they get back, we were all planning on going hunting. Would you like to come?" Grandpa asked Dad and mom. "Sure" They both said, and then Grandpa and dad looked at me. "No thank you. I'm not thirsty" I said out loud, so everyone could hear.

Jacob spoke from beside me and his words were barely coherent as he tried to speak around the bite that was half of a huge cinnamon roll. "Well, if you all want to go hunting, I could take her over to see Sam, Emily, Quil, And Embry." He suggested with a grin. Dad made a face, but before he could comment, mom came back in the room. "That's fine… if Renesmee wants to, of course" She said and everyone looked at me. I nodded hard, with a huge smile on my face. I loved being around the wolves. They come around sometimes, and when they do we have so much fun. Especially when you put Quil and Embry together.

Just then, we heard the sound of tires turning onto the winding dirt road, and everyone groaned, not particularly wanting a fashion show. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice pulled north, to the garage and got out of Alice's canary yellow, Porsche 911 Turbo, so they must've went to Seattle to go shopping. They carried armloads of bags through the kitchen and sat them down in front of all of us. Rose knelt down and held her arms open for me to jump into them. She spun me around in a circle and then set me beside Grandpa and Jacob again. She sniffed carefully and then turned to a specific bag and pulled out a doll for me to add to my collection. Every time my aunts went shopping, they always brought me back another doll to put with my others. I sometimes made Jake play dolls with me, but he never complained. I stood on the couch and almost literally ripped it out of her hands, clutching it to me. I loved it! It was the prettiest one yet. She had my color hair only it was corkscrew curled, and she had a leather biker's outfit on that looked amazing with her perfect skin complexion.

They started pulling everything out of the bags, holding it up to show everyone what they got. Dad drifted to his piano and tried to distract himself by composing another song. I held the doll out to Jacob. "That's really pretty, Ness" he said and he actually sounded interested. I shook my head, and then fake-attempted to open it, and then he understood. He set his glass plate aside and grabbed the doll, opening the plastic cover easily. "Thank you" I said out loud. 'No problem, Nessie" he said and rumpled my perfect copper curls, earning a menacing glare from Alice. Alice didn't like anyone messing with my hair unless it was one of the women in the house.

They showed everything in their bags, all except one of Rose's bag, which she kept the contents covered. I had a feeling that no one wanted to know what was in Rose's bag but Emmett. No one liked to talk about things like that in front of me, and I appreciated that. They carried the bags to their rooms and we heard Rose scolding Emmett about how he wasn't supposed to use her bathroom for Emmett and Jasper's wrestling matches. The game paused and we heard Emmett sigh and Jasper excuse himself to his own room, only to be greeted with more clothes to put into Alice's closet. The boys got kicked out of their rooms while the girls got changed to go hunting. Grandma was just finishing cleaning the dishes when they were done changing.

We walked with them out to the front porch and waited until they were out of sight and hearing range; they were going to Alaska for some big game. Once their feather-like footsteps faded, I smiled and leaped onto Jacob's back. He set me down. "I'm going to go phase. Climb onto my back when I come back through the trees." He instructed. I nodded. He ran through the trees and he was back in a matter of seconds. I ran at my top speed and jumped ten feet into the air, landing on Jake's back on my way back down to Earth.

He darted through the meadow, but stopped when we heard to sets of footsteps heading this way. A growl rumbled in Jacob's chest and he backed slowly towards the house as two people stepped out of the trees.

**Cliff hanger! What did you think of this chapter? And make sure you tell me your opinions about Charlie learning the secret. Goodbye until tomorrow night! ~Breanna~**


	19. Chapter 16: unexpected

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day! Sorry about the cliff hanger. Had to do something to get your attention. I was going to have Jake and Renesmee go see first beach, first time for Renesmee, and then I thought that it had snowed the day before, ya know, the battle. So that was scratched, but she might get to Sam and Emily's. Review as always! **

Chapter 16: unexpected

My heart felt like it might pound right out of my chest the moment I heard Jacob's rumbling growl. My heart raced and I panicked, only to snap right out of it once the recognition hit. It was Nahuel and Huilen. Hadn't they gone back to their place on the globe? I was relieved it was no real danger, but I was still kind of freaked; why were they still here. I hopped off of Jacob's back, and he too relaxed when he realized that I was not in immediate danger.

Nahuel was fascinated with me because I was the only hybrid he wasn't related to, but he still preferred not to hold me, or let me converse with him in my silent way, so I was forced to speak out loud. "Nahuel? Huilen? What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the terror on their faces. "We must speak with Carlisle, immediately!" Huilen demanded. She was rather harsh. Whatever was wrong, it must be serious. Jacob didn't exactly like the way she talked to me and he snarled at her. "I am sorry for being hasty, young Renesmee" Huilen apologized after understanding Jacob's snarl. "I just wanted to be frank. We are in danger, and we seek the protection of the strongest clan. We helped all of you out, and we were hoping Carlisle would return the favor." She said.

"Of course, Huilen, Nahuel." I said in my high little girl's soprano voice. "I know that I owe you my life many times over, for coming and saving us." I explained.

"Renesmee. You know Nahuel and I would _never_ ask for that" She said kneeling and looking straight into my melted eyes. Jacob had had enough, and he went to phase, running at full speed back into the clearing.

"What's going on?" Jacob demanded, shaking slightly. I put my hand on his forearm which was by his side, and his shaking jerked to a stop, and I smiled at how obviously irresistible I was.

"Jacob, I know that you are a part of this family now, but this is a matter I need to discuss with Carlisle Cullen, in the flesh" she said. I touched Huilen, because she didn't mind, and thought of a few minutes ago when we were waving goodbye while my family disappeared into the thick growth.

"Ah, I see, they went hunting. Thank you dear." She said smiling at me. "How soon would you estimate that they would be back?" Huilen said, turning to Jake. Jake puzzled over that. "I would say for about a day or a little more. They were headed to Alaska for some big game" Jacob explained. Nahuel looked at Huilen worriedly. Huilen took an unnecessary breath, and let it out slowly.

"Jacob, this is crucial. Please tell Carlisle that I must speak to him immediately. Is it alright if we stay in the woods until they get back? And maybe you could let your pack know that we aren't breaches in your security system?" Nahuel asked, speaking for the first time, his dark teal eyes staring right up into Jacob's almost-black ones.

"It isn't my turf to tell you that you can rest on, but I'm sure Carlisle won't mind. Blondie might, but I just ignore her anyways. You can stay here with Huilen, and I will tell my pack know that you are here. You know the rules; no hunting in this range" Jacob said, his Alpha mode kicking in. I stared up at him, watching him explain, and I was wondering what was so crucial that the two would need to be under the wolves' protection. But then I got distracted by the smooth look of Jacob's copper skin, which glistened slightly from a light sheen of sweat.

"We understand. Thank you, Jacob." Nahuel said, with a nodding Huilen at his side.

"But I would appreciate it if you would make a hunting trip while I take Renesmee to La Push. So that you aren't left unattended while we were gone, and just in case, ya know." Jacob said. They nodded in unison, and took off through the trees, Huilen keeping pace with Nahuel.

Jake smiled at me and ran towards the trees, saying "Now where were we?" and then out came the Jacob-wolf. I took a running start and jumped, latching my arms and legs around his massive neck, and hanging above the ground. I laughed as wolf Jacob gently, but forcefully, shimmied around until I was positioned between his shoulder-blades, like yesterday. I didn't want to think of the almost-battle, and that position just reminded me more than necessary, so I sat up with my legs hanging over his sides. I gripped his fur into my fists, and kicked lightly, like you do to get a horse moving.

He coughed a bark and took off, shooting through the green maze like a very over-sized bullet.

He raced through the forest gracefully, dodging every single tree, right before we rammed into it. He looked back over his shoulder frequently at me, making sure I was still okay. I smiled at him and he turned back around and really picked up the pace. To make it more interesting, he started kicking and bucking like a bull, but making sure that I would not fall off. I laughed my tinkling laugh and threw myself off of him, making him think that he bucked me off. I landed on the ground with a "Hmph" and Jacob immediately stopped and started licking me, his oversized tongue traveling over my face multiple times. "Jakey, stop! I'm fine! It was a joke! I did it on purpose!" I said through laughter, not even thinking about the nick-name I had just made up on the spot. He stopped, and gave me a look as if to say 'not funny'. I gave him a puppy-dog face, and he smiled his wolfy grin, letting me know I was forgiven.

I leaned down, my finger-tips touching the soft dirt, signaling that I was in a racing mood. "Ready….. Set… go!" I said taking off into the living web. He got in front of me, but I wasn't having that, and I pushed myself probably faster than I have ever ran before. I slowed until we were walking "You let me win, didn't you?" I demanded. He shook his head fast side-to-side. I started walking towards him, reaching up to pet his muzzle. He purred under my touch and I smiled tenderly.

I thought back over the time we've spent together since I was born. He was there every day, only leaving for pack duties, which made me happy. He was always playing with me; dolls play wrestling, riding on his back, petting him, him purring. I was always happy. Not only around Jacob, but my whole family. They are the ultimate example that you don't have to be blood related to call yourselves a family. My smile grew wider as I was thinking, and when I snapped back into reality I realized my hand had stopped caressing Jacob. He was gazing curiously at my smiling face, most likely wondering why I was smiling.

I touched my finger-tips to the side of his enormous head, and replayed my thoughts, smiling on the inside and out. He smiled too, as much as he could in this form, and caught me by surprise by knocking out my knees and catching me with his head. Then he snapped his head back real quick, sending me into the air. While I was in the air, he judged my angle in the air, and shifted to where I would land in a sitting pose on his back. I laughed at his choreography-like skills, and showed him himself shooting through the forest. He started trotting, and then he sped up.

He ran for about another mile, and then he stopped, laid down on the forest floor for me to slide off of his back. He nudged me towards a fallen tree that was low to the ground that I could easily sit on. I walked over to it and the turned to face him. He gently bumped my stomach with his nose, gesturing me to sit down, and stay, probably to go phase. I nodded to tell him that I would be here when he got back to me, but he still seemed reluctant to leave me here alone. "I'll be okay until you phase." I promised. He ran a few trees away and disappeared.

Just then, someone with ruby red eyes ran through and snatched me without even slowing.

"JACOB! JACOB HELP! JAKEY! HELP!" I screamed, my voice fading with the speed from the running. I looked behind me and the last thing I saw was Jacob explode out of his clothes, before he was out of my sight.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! ** **Cliffy! Please review! **


	20. Chapter 17: snatched

**A/N: Sorry about that dreaded cliffy. So, this chapter will be the first time for me in Jacob's POV, I hope it doesn't suck, but that will be up to you. Have you all guessed who the suspect that snatched Renesmee is? Well, I guess you'll find out in this chapter! Love you all and thanks for all the reviews! 60 reviews and they're ALL positive! R&R!**

Chapter 17: Snatched…

JPOV

_Hey, Jake, we picked up a scent that we don't recognize going south to the Cullen house, _Seth thought to me when I phased. I guessed this was to be expected. _It's okay, Seth. It was Nahuel and Huilen, they need to talk to Carlisle, they're in danger, so I told them that they could hang out in the woods until the leeches returned_ I thought back to him. I knew it was them… or at least I was pretty sure…

I was running through the forest with Nessie on my back, headed to La Push. She was still so small… she was only about four months old and already she looked 3 years old. I stopped running about a half-mile away from La Push, thinking that we could walk and talk the way there. I wanted to phase, but no one was here to stay with her. But then again, her seeing me naked wouldn't exactly help the Bella-not-ripping-my-head-off thing. So I would run a few trees away to phase. No biggie. But it still gave me chills, being away from my imprint.

The most I could do was make sure that she understood to stay here, and I mean_ right here. _To make myself clear, I laid on the ground, low enough that she could hop off of my back. Then I nudged her towards a tree so that she could sit on it. I guided her to it gently with my nose. When we were there, she whipped her head around to look at me, and those beautiful bronze curls went with it. She looked at me, obviously wanting to know what to do. I put my nose on her 'tummy' as she would call it and gently pushed her back, forcing her to sit down.

I could see in her eyes that she understood, those melted chocolate eyes, and she knew what was going on. She could see my reluctance to leave her. She understood what my problems were; she just didn't know the reason _why_ I never wanted to leave her. She probably thought I was an overprotective fool like her parents. "I'll be okay until you phase" she insisted. My real reluctance was because I wasn't _absolutely sure _that the scent belonged to Nahuel and Huilen. I shot through the trees, intending to go as fast as I could, and when I finally got back into human form, I heard the most heart shattering thing; Renesmee screaming, pleading for me to help her. "JACOB! JACOB HELP! JAKEY! HELP ME!" she screamed. I ran through the trees human, just to see her being carried away at an inhuman speed. In the second it took me to react, the heat spread through body, and I was on all fours again, ripping off my sweatpants.

_Seth! Get the others, and get out here NOW! _I screamed in my head as I darted after the scent of the one who had taken my Nessie. I shouldn't have left her, or I should've checked to verify the scent… But I didn't have time for self-pity! He could be plotting to kill her right now!

_Almost there, Jake! _Seth panted in my head. He flew through the trees at an angle, joining me without breaking stride, followed by Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. We kicked it into over-drive, following the sickly-sweet scent that was mixed in with Renesmee's vanilla-like scent, until we reached the edge of the trees that opened to the pristine white sand. The beach was empty, so we darted to the water's edge, where the scent disappeared into the salty water.

Ness POV

The man who snatched me had to fight to keep me still. I kicked and screamed, and squirmed screaming for mommy, daddy, and most of all, Jacob. "Jacob!" I screamed, but it was muffled by the stranger's hand. "Hold your breath." He hissed, and I stared into his bright red eyes, terrified. Who in their right mind would steal a three year old little girl, well I looked three, from a pack of werewolves, and the strongest coven of vampires? I just couldn't put it together. I was terrified; I had never met anyone outside of my family and the wolves. And now I'm being snatched by a complete stranger.

I did as he said, because I knew that he could so easily kill me. It wouldn't be as easy as killing a human, but it would be easier than killing a full vampire. I held my breath and continued to thrash underwater. He swam in a curve. He went out into the water and just headed for another part of the beach. And as much as I wished otherwise, I knew what he was doing. He used the water to hide my scent. He walked onto the shore and headed for a cliff on the sea-rocks. I prayed to god that the wind would blow our scent in the wolves' direction.

JakePOV

It had been five minutes since Renesmee had been snatched from me. We all phased back and we didn't even care that we were naked. "What happened, Jacob?" Sam demanded.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT, SAM! HE COULD BE PLANNING TO KILL HER!" I yelled at him. We phased back and dove into the water, and we could just barely taste their scent in the water. We followed it until we hit the current, and then it was already washed away, ruining that plan.

Ness POV

"Now you're going to do as I say if you want to get back to your precious werewolf" He snarled at me while I shivered, partly from the cold water and partly from fear. "I was still screaming, but his hand was still over my mouth, so he must know that someone was near. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE HYBRID BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK" he growled. I tried to contain the screams, and they were immediately followed by sobs.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to be brave. Once I got away, if I had his name, my family would track him down and kill him, if they weren't already on their way to do that. "No one you have ever met, Renesmee." He knew my name… I thought I might faint. "You're family almost cost me my life, and now I will take yours, just to even out the playing field." He smiled and leaned in.

JPOV

I was at a loss. I had no idea what to do. I thought I could get her back by myself. I didn't want to concern Bella, but only a vampire could detect a scent like that. I shot to my house, phased to human, pulled pants on as fast as I could and ran to get the phone. I dialed Edward's number, because I knew Bells would probably break down on the phone and I couldn't handle that.

It ringed, and I crossed my fingers, hoping that he would somehow have his phone on him while hunting. "What is it, Jacob?" He said, and didn't sound happy that I had disturbed him; I could hear Blondie bickering in the background.

"Don't get mad. We were in the woods about a half mile from la push and I wanted to walk the rest of the way. So I sat Nessie down and ran behind a tree to phase back to human. Right then, Renesmee screamed for help and I ran out to see her being swept away by a vampire. I followed with the pack and he disappeared into the water. We followed the scent to the current where it got swept away" I rushed out, probably the fastest I have ever talked, so anxious to be looking for her, not standing here.

I heard the phone hit the ground followed by the wind from their running, and I hung up and went back to the beach to investigate. I searched for the scent for about fifteen minutes when the whole Cullen clan rose from the water heading over to me.

"How could you do this, Jacob? She is so young! How could you let her be taken from me?" Bella hissed in my face. Edward stepped in "Bella, love, Jacob didn't mean to. You know he would do just as much as we would to protect her." He said as soothingly as he could manage and joined the rest in the water. Bella looked like she was crying without tears. "How could you have missed the scent?" she snapped, looking up and me, about to kill me.

"Well, Nahuel and Huilen came back and said that they were in danger and needed to talk to Carlisle, and I told them they could hang out in the woods until ya'll got back, and when Seth told me they found a scent, I shook it off as them." I said, realizing in my words how careless I was.

"Why are they in danger?" she asked. "I don't know. They said that even though I am in this family that they needed to talk to Carlisle in the flesh and that we could return what they gave us, and help them" I said, rushing. She looked confused but nodded slowly. "Come on. We have to help find her" She said and we joined the others.

I followed them and we surfaced floating in the water. Edward's eyes unfocused and he said "The Volturi decided to stop Joham after all. He came for revenge" he said, and then we heard a snarl followed by a whimper away in the distance.


	21. Chapter 18: Reunited

**A/N: sorry about not updating yesterday, I had to clean my house. But I am back. SPOILER: Renesmee will be found in this chapter, and Joham will be dead. Yay! Renesmee is back! I don't think I did a good job with how scared Renesmee should be, and how Jacob would be acting, but I think you all liked it. R&R! Love u guys!**

Chapter 18: reunited

Renesmee POV

He growled and me, and I whimpered in fear. Just then I heard footsteps that weren't so far away, and I got hope that I would be alright. _Hang in there_ I thought to myself.

Jacob POV

We found them. The one who tried to take our Nessie. He should have known that one leech wasn't enough to take a clan of eight vampires and a pack of 5 werewolves. We stopped, and started discussing our strategy in whispers, because if it was a vampire, they could hear us from here. "Okay. This is how it's going to work. Edward and Bella, you will go in flanked by me Alice, and Rose and Emmett. We will distract him, and then, Carlisle and Esme, once we have him distracted, you guys get Nessie. The wolves will stand outside the sea-cave, in-case Joham tries to get away." Jasper said in whispers. We all lightly walked up the beach and flitted to different sides of the cave. When Edward and Bella walked in, I couldn't stop myself from peeking around the edge of the cave, just to see her, to see that she was alright.

It took all of my strength to stay there; not to rip her from his arms, and clutch her to my chest, rock her and never let her go. He had one arm wrapped around her torso, another hand, holding her hair. Not holding her hair, pulling it, like he was threatening to rip her head off by her hair.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP HER HEAD OFF" Joham yelled. I was shaking furiously, uncontrollably, listening to her whimpers of pain as he pulled her hair, making her cry out in pain again. I couldn't see Bella or Edwards face as they stood there, but Bella was as still as a statue, and I could only guess how much it pained Edward, seeing that look on her face.

As Emmett and Rosalie slid in, Emmett on Edward's side, and Rosalie moving to stand behind Bella, his grip on her hair got harder, and we could all see how much Ness was trying not to scream. But, as his grip tightened, she whimpered "Mommy, Daddy, Jacob" so softly; hoping he somehow wouldn't hear her. "I SAID BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE BITCH" at that Bella growled and stepped forward furiously, as Edward put a restraining hand on her.

Then Alice and Jasper slipped in on the side of their appropriate sex.

"Why did you do this Joham?" Edward demanded. Joham looked confused. Edward had never met Joham, but he could read minds, so he knew his name. "After the Volturi left here, they came to me. They threatened to kill me if I continued my research. As you can understand, my research means a lot to me. And without my experimenting, I am nothing. I now have nothing to live for. I originally went after my son Nahuel, but his aunt side-tracked me before I could get them, and they fled. So I decided to snatch this little one" he tugged on Ness's hair for emphasis "and kill her, so I could get revenge and die also" he said. "Renesmee did nothing wrong, Joham, you know that" Edward screamed at him. Something in Joham's mind must have set Edward off, and they all crouched, growled, and then pounced on Joham. Suddenly I understood what Nahuel and Huilen said about 'danger'.

Joham immediately let go of Renesmee to defend himself from all the vampires. Nessie ran straight into Esme's arms, where she was standing at the edge of the cave. Renesmee was crying quite loudly, and I ran over to her and snatched her from Esme, clutching her to me, smoothing her hair. "Shhh….. Ness, it's okay, you're okay. I'm so sorry, Nessie. It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have left you alone, or I should've checked the area…" I apologized. She shook her head and touched my face, showing me how much she loved all of us, and how much she knew that, no matter what happens, that we will always rescue her, and that she wasn't mad because she knew we would get her back. I nodded and hugged her.

Once she was sure Joham was dead, Bella darted to us, ripping Renesmee from my arms. If it had been anyone else who had ripped my imprint away, I probably would have hit them. But Bells had made herself _very_ clear. Renesmee wrapped her arms in a death-grip around Bella's neck, crying loudly. Bella was dry sobbing, so happy that Nessie had not been taken from her forever. Edward ran over, and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing each one of them.

Emmett and Jasper lit Joham's remains on fire, and the rest joined us for a big family hug. It made me feel sick, how about half a year ago, being squished in between eight vampires would've sent me running for the hills. But now I welcomed it. They were the only family I had besides the pack, and they had their own lives. But my life and the Cullens' all revolved around Renesmee, and I guess that's what made them feel like family to me.

The hug broke off and everyone pulled back, smiling now that our happiness was restored. "I think it's time to go back to the house" Bella said. Renesmee looked up at her adoring mother and nodded, her eyes still glistening with the tears she shed. We looked around, making sure there were still no humans on the beach, and when we found that there were none, we took off at inhuman speed, through the woods. I ran behind a tree and phased quickly, joining them once again.

NessPOV

I was reunited with my one and only family. I was smiling the whole way back to the house, the snatching pretty much forgotten. We broke through the trees, and sped into the house. All of us stopped in the living room, except for Grandma Esme who continued into the kitchen, probably to make Jacob some lunch.

Rose and Alice flew up the stairs after giving me a big hug, to change clothes, I was sure. Emmett and Jasper drifted to the couch that sat in front of the TV with the game consoles. Dad and Grandpa sat and talked about Joham's motivations and tactics, while mom and Jacob played with me. We stood by the window wall in the kitchen, laughing and talking to each other, me talking in my silent way. I had such a long day so far, and I just wanted to relax. I touched my mom, picturing my father and me at his grand piano in the center of the gigantic, open living room. I showed her his hands flowing over the keys, producing a beautiful melody. She set me down so I could walk and she held my hand and walked with me into the living room where my dad was still conversing with Grandpa Carlisle. I pulled my hand out of moms and climbed onto his lap, pressing my hand to his cheek unnecessarily and showing him what I showed my mom. He smiled down at me. "Of course I will play for you, Renesmee" he said. Then he turned to Carlisle. "Do you think we could postpone this conversation for a little bit? Renesmee wants me to play for her." He said to Grandpa. Grandpa nodded, smiling, and followed us as we made our way to the platform that held the piano.

He sat down on the bench, put me on his lap, and mom sat down beside us. He put his fingers on the starting keys, and right before he began playing, the whole family was standing around the piano, watching. He began to play my song, weaving through the complicated bridge, to the chorus, and then repeating. He was smiling. He loved his piano, and now he had more people to play for. I had heard stories that he was alone for about 100 years until he found my mom. He was stubborn about changing her, and if it wasn't for me, he probably wouldn't have changed her. I put those thoughts aside and listened to the notes drifting through the house.

The last note hovered in the air, until the song shifted into the one I recognized at Esme's favorite song. She put her hand over her heart, and if she could've cried, I bet she would've. My family was definitely different, but that's what made us special. You couldn't find this kind of special in any other corner of the Earth. Esme's song was so complicated that I gawked at his hands going so fast on the keys, that I couldn't keep up. The song continued, and even Emmett had some emotion on his face, listening and seeing the impact this made on us. I hoped that one day, he would teach me to play.

He smiled hearing this thought, played for a few more minutes, and after Esme said "Thank you" he grabbed my hand from moms, grabbed the other, and placed them both over the keys. He showed me slowly, letting me see how the notes went, and then after he could see in my mind that I got it, he played it at full speed. I watched him, trying to remember the notes from just a second ago and keep them in my mind.

By then Jacob was done eating, and he slipped in the room right as I was putting my fingers on the keys. I replayed the memory of dad playing, and tried to copy it. I got it pretty close, and after I finished, everyone burst into applause. I smiled. "Thank you daddy" I said out loud and kissed his cheek, followed by a chorus of 'awww's.

Dad kissed me and hugged me back saying "any time" and then he placed his hands back on the piano. He played my mom's lullaby, the one that she inspired when they first met. Mom closed her eyes smiling, probably remembering this from when she was human.

My eyelids got heavy, and I fell asleep to my family's smiling faces as the last note of the lullaby hung in the air.


	22. Chapter 19: La Push

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday! I was super super exhausted, but I'm back! I also discovered that I get more reviews if I update every other day. I won't be updating every three days. In case you are confused, this means that I will update for two days in a row, and then skip a day. Okay, so I'm going to shut up and let you read! Love you all, R&R!**

Chapter 19: La Push

I woke up in a pair of strong, warm arms. I opened my eyes and stared up into Jacob's almost black ones. I didn't hear anyone else, and I looked around to find the house empty. I pressed my finger-tips to Jake's face, showing him the whole family, minus himself, and then I showed them slowly fading away until they weren't there anymore. He smiled. "its okay, Ness. They just went out to make up for their postponed hunting trip. And now that Nahuel and Huilen are gone, and Joham was taken care of, we can finally go to La Push." He said excitedly. I jumped from his arms, and looked down at myself. "Am I wearing _this_?" I asked, pulling at the fabric. I kind of figured I was, because Jacob didn't look like a fashion guru.

"Of course not. Your aunt Alice would kill me. She set out an outfit for today." He spoke the truth; Aunt Alice would rip Jacob to shreds if I wore my night wear to La Push. He nodded to the back of the couch. I ran over and grabbed the clothes. Just then, Jacob heaved off the couch, came over to me and threw me over his shoulder while I kicked and screamed playfully. He sat me in the doorway of the bathroom and shut the door, leaving me to change. This wasn't the first time I've had to dress myself but I didn't have to very often. I got dressed quickly; using the speed I inherited from my dad, and flew out the door.

Jacob was standing close to the glass wall, looking out of it. I ran and he turned around just in time to catch me as I clung to him. I touched him and thought of my unruly curls. I could brush my own hair, but I loved when someone else did it. "Go get the brush" he said in a fake do-I-have-to-? Voice. I leaped out of his arms, flipping backwards and landing on my feet. I took off into the bathroom that was very rarely used, and grabbed my bedazzled brush that was brought over from the cottage. When I returned, Jacob was sitting down, waiting for me to sit on his lap. I jumped up there and sat with my back facing him. He didn't brush my hair the way everyone else did, but in a way that made it better. It set him apart, made him unique.

Once my curls, which looked salon-styled but were natural, were each brushed, he stood up with me, sat me down, grabbed my hand and walked with me down the front steps. I sat down on the steps, and he looked conflicted. "I'll be fine" I said, and he said "That's what you said last time" but he went behind the closest tree, which was just big enough to shield his body, and then I saw both ends of the huge, russet wolf.

The Jacob-wolf trotted back over to me and jerked his head, motioning me forward. I jumped onto his back and he took off into the forest just like yesterday. Only this time, he stopped closer to La Push to phase. He walked back to the place where I was perched, and I was pretty thirsty, so I reached towards him once he got close enough, and he leaned the rest of the way down so I could touch him. I thought of one of our hunting competitions. He ran back into the trees to phase once again, and I greeted the giant wolf my petting the top of his front leg.

We both crouched simultaneously and he nodded his head, symbolizing counting. One nod… two nods… three nods. And we took off. I inhaled deeply, catching the scent of a bison, not too far from here. I darted west, and I broke through the trees to see a gigantic herd of bison, moving together, but then scattering as they saw us. I was skewering the herd for the biggest when I heard Jacob's howl of victory. I found a rather large one, and then the herd took off, until it was just Jacob and I with our prey. I cried a sound of victory when I found that my bison was bigger than Jacob's. He had a discouraged look, but he broke the skin and started eating.

I was insane with thirst. It had been a while since I'd hunted. I sought the bison's throat and broke his neck so that way he wouldn't feel any pain. I drank until he ran dry, and then I stood up. I had learned not to hunt messily, and now all I got was some blood on the edges of my mouth, which I could wipe off on the back of my arm and be done with it. "I'm still thirsty, I'll be right back, Jakey" I said, and went just within the cover of the trees where I found an elk. I broke its spine and carried it back into the clearing that held a stream. Jacob was staring worriedly at where I had disappeared through the trees, but once I came back in, is face relaxed and he went back to eating. I threw the body on the ground and pounced gracefully onto the deer and sunk my teeth into his jugular.

A human who saw me, who thought I was a beautiful little girl, a perfect angel, would never believe I was capable of being such an animal. By the time I was done draining the elk, Jacob was standing, watching me and waiting for me to finish.

I stood up straight, wiping my face and smiling at him. He smiled back before running through the trees and coming back human. He burped and I laughed while he said "excuse me." We walked, and we talked about the family, about the wolves, about how much fun we have, and about what might happen in the future.

Eventually, even though it felt like it had only been seconds, we could see the sign that said "WELCOME TO LA PUSH" we picked up the pace, me keeping pace with him. He ran almost as fast in human form as he did in wolf form, which would make our races fairer.

We slowed when we saw the first houses, because kids were always out walking in the woods, and so if they saw us, they wouldn't think anything of it. He held my hand, in the brotherly way, and we walked up to the porch of Jacob and Billy's home, even though Jacob technically lived with us Cullens. We walked in and we were so quiet that Billy didn't even hear us from where he was in his wheelchair in the small kitchen. "Hey dad" Jacob called, and Billy almost fell out of his chair. "You about gave me a heart attack, son. It's nice to see you again, and you, too, Nessie." He said, holding his arms out for a hug. Jacob beat me to it, giving his father the first hug. Then I walked over to him and hugged him, too. "It's so good to see you, Billy" I said, because he preferred not to let me speak in my silent way to him. He smiled at me. "What a surprise! Look how much you've grown!" He said, patting my head. I didn't miss the worried glance he shot to Jacob. Jake nodded ever so slightly in response, but it was enough for me to notice.

"So what have you all been up to?" He asked, his eyes going back and forth between the two of us.

"Same old, same old" Jacob said, and I told him what went on for the past few days. We sat there catching up until the sun was at the center-point in the sky. We said our goodbyes and we walked down the beach. The sun was showing enough to get a little warmth, and since I didn't sparkle like my full vampire parents, I was able to go out in the sunlight. I didn't get cold easily, but I guessed it would be cold for humans, so no one was on the beach. We walked just out of reach of the water.

I don't know what people would think when they saw us. That he was my brother, definitely not; I had pale skin and he had copper skin. Family friend? Maybe… That could be possible. Babysitter… probably not; I don't think that Jake came across as the babysitting type. I didn't care what people thought. Besides, there were no people here, anyways, so it didn't matter.

"Jake?" I asked out loud. "Yeah, Ness?" He replied. "Did they really go hunting or did they go somewhere else?" I asked. I don't know what led me to that question; I guess it was his tone of voice that he used when he said that they went hunting that made me skeptical. He sighed, and that answered my question. "Where are they really?" I asked. He sighed again but answered. "They went to South America. Joham was trying to create an army of half-breeds, and they got pissed when the family killed Joham, and now they want you. They're killing all of them except Nahuel, Huilen, and his three half-sisters." He answered solemnly.

I stopped walking, paralyzed with fear. What if there was too many of them? What if there were some full vampires, too? What if Nahuel's three sisters teamed with the army?

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to a driftwood bench and sat me on his lap, and then he held me close. I started sobbing into his bare chest. "You're just like you're mother." Jacob chuckled. I pulled back, trying to blink my eyes clear to look at him. He saw my curiosity and continued "Last summer, Victoria, an evil vampire, tried to get your mom, and she created an army of newborns to kill her. They came, and the pack and the Cullens teamed together to kill them all. Your mom went crazy with fear, and tried multiple times to get me to not fight, because she thought that I would get killed. She was so scared, and she convinced your dad to stay with her and not fight by reminding him of how hard it was for her to be away from him. That's why they didn't tell you where they were going. They didn't want to see you upset." He murmured, staring straight into my eyes.

I sniffled, and it made me feel a lot better that they could win against twenty newborns. I stopped the water works. One extra tear flowed over and Jacob stopped it with his thumb. "Don't cry, Ness. They'll be just fine" He said and hugged me. He always seemed to know when I needed a hug. "Now, let's go see Sam and Emily before they think we forgot about them" He said, and I nodded. He held me and walked to the road, before we entered the woods and ran.

We broke through the trees where Sam and Emily's house was located, only to see it engulfed in flames.

**A/N: I hope I'm doing better now that I don't have to follow BD. What do you all think? Let me know! **


	23. Chapter 20: Sam and Emily

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! We found out the other day that my dog has cancer, and it's been hard on the family. He is going to pass soon and when that happens it will probably be about four days until I update. Let's get back to the story, shall we? Love you all, R&R!**

Chapter 20: Sam and Emily

Me and Jacob stood still for the tiny second it took for this to sink in. Sam and Emily's house was in the middle of the woods, close to society, but far enough away so that they weren't bothered. The fire department wasn't here because nobody knew yet. Jacob and I blurred into motion. Jacob stopped close to the door and he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Stay right here, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do not move from this spot. Do you understand?" He said fast and urgent. Never before had Jacob almost made me cry. He was yelling, and I knew he wasn't mad at me, but it still hurt. I had never once been yelled at, and being yelled at by one of the most important people in your life stung. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He turned and ran the rest of the way to the door. Right before he went in, I lost it. "Jacob!" He turned around, his eyes raging. The thought of his friend and his friend's fiancée burning in a house was probably killing him, and I shouldn't keep him waiting. "Please be careful. Come back to me as soon as possible" I said weakly. "Of course, Ness. But I have to get in there. I'll be right back; stay there!" he said as he sprinted into the burning house. I was waiting to hear a snap, the house caving in with Jacob's weight, but I heard nothing except for the wood of the house crackling as the flames licked their way up.

My heart was hammering, and I was counting. When I got to 5 minutes, I started panicking. But, just then, Jacob jumped out of the second story window landing lightly on his feet. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "They're not in there" He said dejectedly. I leapt into his arms and stroked his cheek, trying to comfort him. Then a thought occurred to me and I was surprised Jacob hadn't thought of this. "Jacob" I said softly, not continuing until he looked at me hesitantly. "Maybe they got out. Sam wouldn't let anything hurt his Emily, you know that. Maybe Sam and Emily got out before it got bad" I said, trying to soothe him.

He got a sparkle in his eye that wasn't a tear. "You might be right, Ness! Thank you so much!" He said hugging me close. I smiled; this was the Jacob I knew. "I need to check, so I'm gonna phase, you stay right here!" He said, prying me from him. He set me down, smiling at my disgruntled face. He jogged through the trees and then the Jacob-wolf appeared with his clothes tied around his ankle. He jerked his massive head, gesturing for me to get on. I smiled and crouched down, then sprung up onto his back.

He took off into the woods, dodging the trees, racing to find his ex-alpha. He stopped, and tilted his head up into the air, sniffing. He did that for a minute and then he made a left turn, running at full speed again. He broke through a grove of bushes into a very tiny opening, and we saw them sitting down on a fallen tree, with Sam rocking Emily while she cried. Sam looked up and nodded at us, but Emily was too lost in hysterics to notice our arrival. That, and we were so quiet and she was a full human… I leaped off of Jacob's back and he barreled through the trees, coming back one minute later. It probably would've been sooner, but Sam and I could hear him muttering "Damn buttons" as he was getting dressed.

Jacob ran back into the trees. "Sam what happened?" He said, and Emily jumped and looked up. I ran over to hug her and she hugged me back. "Emily was making me lunch, and when she took the pot off of the burner, she forgot it was still hot and laid a kitchen towel on the stove" He said, with no hint of anger or fear. Emily let go of me and shrank back into Sam's side. I inched over and hugged Sam, and he hugged me back with one arm, very briefly.

"Why didn't you put the fire out?" Jacob asked. "My instincts kicked in and my only concern was getting Emily away from the danger." Sam said, and Jacob nodded. "I'm sorry 'bout your house, man" Jacob said, going over to give Sam a _very_ brief hug with one arm, and then Jake moved over to Emily, and she latched onto him, still sobbing with fear, probably. "As long as Emily is safe, I don't really care." Sam said honestly.

"All of our stuff, our clothes, our food, and our pictures, gone" Emily sobbed after she let go of Jake. "I know, darling. It will be fine" Sam said, and he used his finger to lift her chin up gently, forcing her to look at him. "I love you. That's all that matters" He said, so sweetly, and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you, too" She stated, and I was about to cry. I went to sit down beside them, but Jacob plopped onto the forest floor in front of him. He grabbed by arm and yanked me, gently, backwards, making me plop onto his lap. "Im sorry" I said, looking back and forth between both of them. "Thank you, Nessie" They said together.

"Where are you going to stay until your house is fixed?" Jacob asked.

"Billy said we could stay at your house, but we'll probably only stay there a few days, because it's so small" Sam answered. Emily had calmed down a little, and it seemed to make her more beautiful, seeing that after all her crying, she didn't look like a wet raccoon, because she was way too beautiful for make-up. She saw me appraising her and she held her arms open to me. Jacob squeezed my torso gently once, before releasing me to go to her. I walked at a human pace, and she pulled me onto her lap, and hugged me. "It is so good to see you, Renesmee" She said. "It's nice to see you, too" I said, and it was the truth.

"Why don't we go put that fire out" Jake said to Sam. He nodded and they stood up. We stayed sitting, waiting for our guys to come back as wolves. They appeared again, walking side by side. Because Emily was only human, she couldn't jump to get on Sam's back like I could. I got in my position on Jacob's back, and turned to see how Emily would pull this off. Sam lay on the forest floor, and waited patiently as Em cautiously threw her leg over Sam's back and slid the rest of the way on. Emily patted his side twice, letting him know she was ready. He stood straight up, not wobbling at all. Emily smiled when she was on his back and I understood. Being on their backs was amazing. For one, the height is awesome, for two, the speed is absolutely amazing, and the third and most important, being with one of the ones you love.

The wolves, with us on their backs, started to make their way back to the burning house. Sam wasn't running, he was only trotting with Emily on his back, and Jacob slowed to match Sam's pace, trotting also.

They both slowed to a walk, and I used my heightened senses to take in the scenery. I could see each tiny grain of moss as it covered the fallen trees. I could hear flying insects buzzing around something that was dead. I could smell the carcass of the dead thing they were flying around. But the most obvious thing was the wolves' trails; some old and some new. I noticed Seth's scent didn't appear as much as the others'.

I could hear the mother birds kicking their chicks out of the nest, teaching them to fly. I could see each water droplet on the leaves of every tree. I could see and hear and smell a lot of things, but not as much as my parents or family. I was so wrapped up in my surroundings and thoughts, that when I snapped back into reality, we were back at Sam and Emily's burning house, and they were staring at me, waiting for me to hop off. I blushed lightly, probably unnoticeable against my rose petal cheeks, and jumped off of Jacob's back. I stood beside Emily and held her hand as the wolves headed to phase.

They came back human and they said "Stay right here" at the exact same time. "We will" We sighed back, at the same time. We were just outside of the cover of the trees, nowhere near the house. They went to the tiny shed in the back of the house and got a hose. Sam came around front with the hose, and I'm guessing Jake stayed there to turn it on for him. "GO!" Sam yelled and water shot from the hose. He kicked the door in and sprayed, walking in after the fire was extinguished there. He sprayed everything else, and Jacob went to get the rather large fire extinguisher from the kitchen, and made his way up the stairs. After the fire was all the way out, the both walked out the door with ashes smeared on their faces. We both ran and hugged them, and Jake yanked me from the ground spinning me around.

We all sat down at the table and lawn chairs and talked. We talked for hours on end about what they had been up to, how the fire started, what they were going to do about the house, what we had been up to and so on. We talked until the sun was in the western corner of the sky. We stood up and said our goodbyes when Jacob saw my eyes get droopy. After I hugged Sam and Emily, Jacob picked me up and I latched my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, resting my head on his chest. He could've let go of me and I wouldn't fall off. The last thing I remembered was reaching the edge of the dark forest.

**Hope you liked it! Read and review! Love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 21: Idea

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night. I had to clean the kitchen and that took forever… any night that I don't update, probably means that I have kitchen duty. Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys, R&R!**

Chapter 21: Idea

It had been two days since Jake and I had discovered the burning house of Sam and Emily Uley. Over these two days, an idea had sprung up in my head, and I thought it was brilliant. I was just too scared to bring it up.

It was a sunny day, which is rare, so the family was all here. The opportunity to ask them. I was sitting on my mom's lap and we were watching _Romeo and Juliet _while I waited for Jacob to get up. He was sitting, well slouching, on the cushion next to us, where he had been sitting protectively, snoring. He had to patrol with Seth and Leah, so he was pretty tired.

I thought that my mom and dad should be the first to know, and I would take it from there. I pressed my fingers to her cheek and showed her Daddy, sitting on the cushion to our left, beside our middle cushion on the couch. She said "Edward" softly, and he came flying over from his piano bench. He sat down on the cushion and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yes, love" He whispered softly, looking at her through his lashes. "Renesmee wanted to talk to us" she responded, using my full name; she still didn't like my acquired nickname. He would've heard that in my mind, but he was too busy trying to tune everyone out because of the activities going on upstairs. Everyone except grandma and grandpa were 'busy' and Grandma and grandpa were in their offices.

I decided to go with speaking silently so that I was sure that only my parents knew, for now. I pressed my fingertips to mom's face, not bothering to do it to dad because he could hear just fine. Right before my finger reached their destination, mom held up a finger. She paused the movie at vampire speed and then they both stared at me intently.

I looked back and forth between them both as I showed them what I wanted. I showed Sam and Emily's house burning, and then showed it in ashes on the ground. I showed them Sam and Emily weeping over their lost home and belongings. They knew about the fire and they both felt terrible, so I showed them the whole family moving around, building a house for Sam and Emily in the exact same spot theirs had been. Then I showed a fantasy of Sam and Emily seeing the house and crying happy tears.

I wanted the family to build Sam and Emily a new house. Their eyes focused again, and they looked at me and then each other, their eyes sparkling. They looked at me and smiled. "That's really a great idea, Renesmee! It would make them so happy" mom mused, looking at me and then dad. "I think it is a great idea, but we have to ask the family first" Dad said. I had stretched out the vision to where it lasted a few minutes, and so by then, the others were finished 'cuddling'. They all flitted down the stairs. "Ask us what?" Rose said, coming down beside Emmett with the rest of the family following them. Aunt Alice had a light in her eyes; she already saw what I was planning, the minute I decided to ask. Uncle Jasper had a weary look on his face, taking in all the different moods in the room.

Alice danced over to where my mom was holding me, and I reached up so she could grab me. "That is a wonderful idea, Ness! I don't know why I didn't think of that!" She squealed delightedly. "Would someone let us in on the big secret?" Emmett asked. Mom and dad waited until the whole family was seated in a circle. Jacob started awake "What's going on?" He demanded, reaching for me. I hugged him and then sat in his lap.

"Nothing of your concern, dog. This is a _Cullen_ family meeting" Rose hissed. Emmett wrapped his arm more securely around her waist. "Rose" He said gently into her ear. She sighed, flipped her hair, and leaned into Uncle Em. Mom cuddled into dad's side, resting her head on his shoulder. They were a perfect couple, made exactly for each other. Dad kissed the top of her hair and began. He cleared his throat and everyone looked back at him. "Renesmee had an idea that is a very good one. She saw Sam and Emily's house, and she saw how devastated they were, especially Emily. She was thinking that we would all pitch in and build them a new house" He said, looking at grandma for the last part. She got a tender smile on her face.

"Why should we? They aren't our concern." Rose said, putting venom into it. Jacob and I flinched. They were our friends. Rose immediately got a look of sorrow on her face, and I moved my eyes from her, and they didn't return to her. Grandma held her arms open for me and I ran to her. She sat me on her knee, facing her. "I think that is a wonderful idea" Esme murmured gently. I smiled at her and hugged her. She pulled away and swept her caramel hair out of her face. I turned around on her knee, facing everyone else, and Esme put a hand around my torso. Jacob was looking at her arm around me, his eyes blazing. "So you'll do it?" I asked, looking all around the circle.

Grandpa spoke. "I think we should put it to a vote. Those who are willing to help us build the house, raise your hand." Mine, Jacob, Alice, and Esme's hands were the first to shoot up, followed quickly by mom, dad, grandpa and Em. Uncle Jasper's hand reluctantly inched it's way into the air, after a pleading glance from Aunt Alice. Rose gritted her teeth, and threw her hand in the air. I smiled and then I was passed around the room as everyone hugged me. Jacob was the last one I hugged and I stayed in his lap.

"Okay" Grandma began, "I need ideas to draw out the blueprints."

"I have tons of ideas! First we can stock her clos-" "No oversized closet, Alice." Esme interrupted, followed by a frown from Alice. "Does anyone know what Emily likes?" Esme asked looking around the room. Mom raised her hand a little. "I went there when I was human, and the first thing I thought of was bright and happy" She said, smiling at the pleasant memory. Esme nodded, taking mental notes. I decided to speak out loud, so I wasn't bombarded about what I silently asked her. "I think we should give her a big kitchen, and dining room, with a lot of cook ware. She adores cooking for Sam and the wolves, and they hold pack meetings at their house…" I said. Everyone was smiling at my obvious love for my wolf friends. I was sure you could hear the tone of voice I used.

Grandma nodded. I'm going to go draw up the blueprints. Jacob, how many rooms would you suggest we make it?" she said, turning to Jacob. Jacob looked into space, thinking. "Well, they're gonna start a family, so I'd say 3" Jacob said. She nodded, and Alice and Rose followed her upstairs to help. Emmett was the one that does the shopping for construction, so he followed, to go see what he would need to get.

I squealed with excitement, and grabbed my mom, dad, and Jacob into one big bear hug. Jacob grabbed me after we all pulled away. "Wanna take a walk?" He asked in my ear. I looked to my parents. Their fingers were intertwined, and they both said yes. They started conversing with Grandpa and Uncle Jasper.

He carried me out the door and down the steps. I jumped out of his arms, and ran around to his backside in a blur. I leapt onto his back and covered his eyes with my hands. He could smell and sense things in front of him, so he kept walking forward, just not as fast as normal. With a smug smile on his face, he took off running head-on for a big tree, knowing that when we got too close to it, I would be a little coward and jump off.

Once I was off of his back, he picked me up. "I want to show you something really cool" he said. I silently asked him what it was and he said "You'll just have to wait and find out" as he walked into the house. Everyone in the living room had been watching us and they didn't say anything as he walked up the stairs to the attic with me in his arms. "Close your eyes and ears" he said, and sat me down when I did what I was asked. The greater part of me wanted to know what was going on, but the other part liked surprises. He picked me up and walked up a few steps. He sat down where he was at and put me on his lap.

"Open your eyes" He whispered in my ear and I immediately responded. I snapped them open and then I was shocked into utter silence. We were on the roof of the main house, looking over the towering pine trees, down to the Sol Duc River. It was beautiful, sitting here looking over the Olympic Mountain Range in Jacob Black's arms.

**A/N: As you can see from my last few chapters, Renesmee and Jacob have a very tight bond while she is very young. I hope I'm doing this right. I hope the Cullen's are in character, and I don't feel like I am portraying Bella the right way. Let me know what you think! Review please! **


	25. Chapter 22: The reveal

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I got grounded for two weeks, and I wasn't allowed on the computer. THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I know you guys must be furious with me, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I kind of feel like this chapter drags on, but it's not my opinion that matters, it yours! R&R! Enjoy! **

Chapter 22: the reveal

It had been a week since I brought my idea to the family, and they were working on the house non-stop for the whole past week, one of them there at all times. I even got to help; I got to help mom and some of the other women of the house paint the rooms Emily's favorite colors. I enjoyed painting, except when Aunt Alice almost ripped Jake's head off for ruining my outfit by playing with paint; we were painting Sam and Emily's master bed & bath a dark tan, almost brown color. Jake came in from helping the guys put up the dry wall in Sam's relaxation room in the attic, grabbed a can of paint and started painting me, saying that I was 'too pale.' I laughed, but Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose glared at him ferociously. "Bring it, Blondie" was all Jake said, and Rose crouched to spring, but mom stood in front of her, looked at her sympathetically, shook her head no and shot a glance at me.

Rose stared at me while she calmed down and I blushed at the attention, I was sure they could see, and she slowly straightened out of her crouch. My mom was wearing a deep blue halter top, partly to appease Alice, partly because that was dad's favorite color on her, and faded blue jeans. She was laughing lightly, still painting, while Jake picked me up. He swung me around, hugging me, and then set me down and went to get back to work when we heard someone softly say "Jacob" from the attic.

He kissed my cheek and disappeared. Mom didn't look too happy about him kissing me. Everyone else in the family did it and he was family, too. She glared after him while Alice zoomed out of the room and down to the car, Emmett's jeep because it held more stuff, to get the whole new wardrobe she had bought for Emily. She put them in the closet, squealing with excitement for the big reveal. She also bought jewelry, a lot of it Native American symbols and tribal stuff. She put it on the vanity, on Emily's side of the room. The bed was huge, a California King size. Alice custom ordered a bed set with a large Quileute crest on it. That was for Sam. Even though Alice hated to allow it, she stocked Sam's closet with shorts and t-shirts, and_ a lot _of size 13 shoes. She did put some nice clothes for nights out, or whenever he may need them.

The bedroom had Emily's closet on her side of the bed, and Sam's closet on his side of the bed. We had painted those walls yesterday, so we could put the stuff there. Right now we were working on the bathroom. It had a huge shower and bath-tub combo with a sliding door. It also had a Jacuzzi for romantic nights between them. Sam and the wolves had a gaming room in the basement. Esme was a genius. I may have thought of building them a house, but I wouldn't have been able to pull this masterpiece off. She was instructing Emmett on where to go get the plasma TV and Xbox, along with an array of games for Sam's relaxation room.

Emmett drove off to get the stuff. Aunt Alice was getting ready to leave with me. We were going to go back to the house to get me changed for the big reveal. Jacob was going to be leaving in a few minutes to trick Sam and Emily into coming out here. These clothes were dirty and they were already getting too small. I ran over to my mom where she was hooking up the 102 inch Panasonic flat screen TV on the wall in the bedroom. She heard my light footsteps and my heartbeat coming closer and turned to me, holding her arms out. I leapt into them.

"I love you so much" she whispered into my ear with so much love and devotion. "More than my own life" She quoted the saying on the locket she had given me for Christmas, a month before the Volturi came. Her life was me, the family, and dad.

"I love you too, mommy" I whispered, clutching my locket. She pulled back and smiled at me, then sat me down. "Behave for Alice" she said. "I will" I promised. We were just going to the house. It was only five minutes away if we ran at top speed. "I love you Aunt Rose" I said. She was in the bathroom, testing the pipes under the his and her sinks. "I love you too, Ness" she said tenderly. "Love you, everyone" I said a little louder even though I didn't have to. I heard a chorus of "I love you too" s coming from upstairs. Except for Dad. I heard his silent footsteps coming down the attic stairs. He raced into the room and scooped me up, hugging me tightly. "I love you, Renesmee" he whispered. "I love you too, daddy" He set me down, smiling crookedly.

He raced over to mom and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, she looked like, if she could, she would faint. I smiled at their love. He wrapped her arms around her waist, pulled her tightly to his chest, and kissed her once more. They stared into each other's golden eyes. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she answered, right when he finished speaking. It was an automatic response for her.

"Come on, Ness" Aunt Alice said. I smiled and took her hand. We walked at a human pace down the stairs and out of the clearing that held the polished wooden house. She scooped me up, and flew to the main house and to my bedroom. They had put a room in the house for me since I often fell asleep here. I looked about five years old now, and Aunt Alice picked out a beaded crimson-red dress. She gave me gold flats to put on with it. "Get dressed at human speed to give the Instyler time to heat up" She said and disappeared into my bathroom. I got dressed slowly, annoyingly, and walked into the bathroom. She had changed into an over the top outfit that is just… wow. There were no words to describe it.

She saw me stop and admire her. "Do you like it?" She asked, spinning in a circle. I got a really wide smile and nodded. I still preferred not to speak aloud. "Thanks" she said. She grabbed my hand and led me to the chair that looked like the ones at hair salons. She straightened my hair as fast as she could, and then she put gentle waves in it. It looked amazing. She took me to a full length mirror and stood behind me. I watched my brown eyes examine the image before me. I looked amazing! I turned around and hugged her. When I did she picked me up. I touched her and showed her that I wished that I was as pretty as her.

"You are, Ness! You're _prettier _than me!" I gave her a look and began to reach towards her face when she stopped me. "No arguing with me! You've heard your mom's stories about how arguing with me doesn't work! Don't even bother!" She said and then smiled in triumph when my hand fell.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me, looking to me and then the kitchen. Human food was unappealing to me, so I wrinkled my nose. "I'll take that as a 'no'." She said. We ran on the way back, and everyone was in the living room taking a break for Jake's sake. Jacob and Uncle Jasper were wrestling and they were getting dangerously close to the TV. "Boys!" Grandma scolded. "If you're going to wrestle, do it outside!" and since we were back, Jasper forfeited and came over to embrace Aunt Alice. Mom and dad were standing next to where grandpa was sitting on the couch; dad was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her with his head resting on her shoulder.

She smiled when she saw me and I walked towards them. Dad looked forced to, but he unlocked his arms from my mom and picked me up. "You look stunning" He said staring at me with his intense golden eyes. Because of the century he is from, he is always flawlessly polite, and uses perfect grammar. Mom gently took me from dad and hugged me. My locket stood out because my color scheme was red and gold and the locket is gold. She stared at it and smiled. Her amber eyes were beginning to go lighter. Just then Jacob stood up and came over. "May I?" He asked me. I reached towards him and he grabbed me. He appraised me. "You look very nice." He complimented me. "Alice" We both said together and then laughed.

Emmett got back just then and everyone was outside to help. Emmett piled Jasper up with two couches and an arm chair. He could've made it through the door if it wasn't for his load being too big. Grandpa grabbed the arm chair off the top and sped up the stairs, followed by Jasper. Emmett grabbed the Xbox, and the five full bags of video games, and flew up behind the two of them. After it was all upstairs Grandpa Carlisle came back down the stairs while Emmett and Jasper put the finishing touches on the top floor of the house.

"Everyone, let us gather for a moment" Grandpa began and waited until we were all in a circle except for Emmett and Jasper. I was still in Jacob's arms, and I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye. "First, Esme and I would like to thank you all for your help for the past week. I believe that Sam and Emily will have as much fun in this home as we did building it. The reveal will be tricky and we will have to be right on time. How it is planned right now, is that Jacob will go get Sam and Emily to come here. Emmett and Jasper should be done any minute and they can join us. We will finish up a few last minute things and we will go and get changed. Once we are all back, we will wait until we hear their approach and then we will gather in front of the house." Everyone nodded.

"I guess I'd better get going" Jake said. "How long do you think you will be, Jacob?" Grandma asked. "Er, I'm not sure. Probably about half an hour for the time it takes to get to my house, the time it will take to persuade them and then the time to get back here." Everyone nodded again. Jake set me down and looked me in the eye. "This was a great idea. I will be back soon with Sam and Emily. Behave." He said and started towards the door. "Bye Jake" mom said from the couch. "Bye, Jacob" Dad said. He waved his hand over his head and started jogging when he got outside.

"Are you boys sure everything is hooked up correctly?" Esme asked. "Yes, mother" they said together, earning smiles from the whole family. "Rose, before we go and change, why don't you give their new car another tune up?" Esme asked. Rose sighed and stalked off to the garage. Sam adored moms Ferrari, so Dad and Jake went out for a 'bonding over cars' day to buy Sam a new car. They got him a Blue Ferrari California Coupe. It was beautiful. Jake and I have sat in it a few times, but Alice insists on everything being perfect so we were prohibited.

Everyone went to go change while mom and dad stayed here with me. They sat down on the couch and I sat on mom's right leg and stretched my legs across their laps. Mom looked at dad nervously and when he nodded encouragingly, she looked at me. I touched her and played back her nervousness, wondering why.

"Aro sent you a gift" She told me, staring intently, searching my face and trying to find something there. It sent shivers down my spine, hearing the leader of the Volturi's name. I looked down, ashamed of my teary eyes as I thought of that dreadful month. Dad put his cold finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. I locked my eyes on his until I forgot all of my worries. I broke the stare and looked at mom. "I know it frightens you. I have always been scared of the monsters, ask your father." Mom said. I looked to him and he nodded. He made a pained face at a memory, I'm guessing. "She would talk about them coming for her, and you, before she even knew she was carrying you." He said. I was intrigued. I had never heard this before. Mom stared at him as if this was her first time hearing it, too.

"I'm sorry, love. I just knew that if you wanted me to know about it, then you would've told me. There are just some things that are personal, and I understand that." He said calmly while she looked away, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry" She said. He did the same thing to her; used his finger to lift her chin to look at him. "Don't be. I am so glad you kept it from me because if you wouldn't have then this would have turned out different. Even though I always want to know what you're thinking, I'm happy about the way everything's turned out."

"I always tell you what I'm thinking" mom said. "You edit" Dad accused. "Not much." Mom defended. They both smiled, and I felt like I was missing something. Then they both snapped out of the trance and continued.

"He sent you a necklace like mine, but smaller. He sent a note, and he wants to see you when you're full grown" She said, looking back to me. I froze, not being able to bear the thought of being in the same room the sinister Caius and Aro. I didn't mind Marcus; he just always looked dead bored. Tears flowed out of my eyes while I was still frozen and mom kissed them away like she had before. "Don't cry" they said together. We heard the sounds of passage in the trees and stood as the family raced in.

"Okay. Now… we wait." Emmett said.

***25 minutes later***

We had all been sitting around, goofing off and telling stories when dad said "I can hear Jacob's thoughts" Everyone grew silent before the atmosphere grew intense with excitement. We could all hear them now and we flew outside to get into formation. I stood in the center with mom on my left and dad on my right. Then Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle beside Dad and Esme beside mom. Then it was Alice and Jasper; Alice on the girls side and Jasper on the boys side, and then the same with Rosalie and Emmett.

We heard them stop so Jacob and Sam could phase and Emily could get off of Sam's back. They walked at a human pace and then broke through the trees. Their expressions became so confused as they walked closer, it was hilarious. They stopped about six feet from our family. "Welcome home, Sam and Emily!" We all said in a loud voice, not quite shouting.

Just then Emily fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry about the cliffy! That's what I'm best at! You can see the picture of Sam and Emily's car in my photos! Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter 23: The Tour

**A/N: Yay I'm updating tonight! I'm back in the saddle! Okay, just to cover it in case you're lost at the beginning of this chapter, Emily fainted. Read and Review and let me know what you truly and honestly thought. If you would like me to add something, or I'm forgetting something, please let me know. Love you all! R&R!**

Chapter 23: Tour

Before Emily even touched the ground, Sam reacted. "Emily!" He yelled and caught her before she could hit her head off of the grass. "Carlisle?" daddy asked desperately as we all crowded around the engaged couple.

""What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" Sam demanded of Grandpa before he could answer dad's question. We all could hear his heart skip a beat and then beat even faster. "She will be just fine, Sam. Her mind is just overwhelmed and this is her brains way of protecting itself. She will regain consciousness any moment." Carlisle said soothingly, trying to calm Sam.

"She will open her eyes in exactly 15 seconds" Aunt Alice said, confirming Grandpa's analysis. Sam stared down at her, waiting for her eyes to open. Once they did, their eyes met and Sam pulled her in for a tight hug and a passionate kiss. "Oh thank god" Sam whispered when they pulled away. Jacob came to where I was in the heart of the line and picked me up. I showed him them in the house, taking the grand tour and sighed. All of the eyes there flickered to me for a split second, except human Emily, even though _I _barely even heard it.

"Emily, what do you remember of your fainting episode?" Grandpa asked. "The last thing I remember was you all saying 'welcome home'…?" She said looking around confused, obviously not remembering that this was their house. "It looks like you're just fine." Grandpa said with a warm smile.

Sam stood up and put an arm carefully around Emily's small waist, keeping a good grip on her, but she didn't seem to object. "Now, why don't you explain what all this is?" Sam said in his very serene voice, gesturing to the house.

Grandma Esme cleared her throat to speak. "After Jacob and Renesmee came home from seeing your house burning, Nessie felt so bad for you. She came to me with the idea of us building a home for you, since I am fond of architecture. We have been working on it for the past week. From the Cullen family, 'welcome home'." Grandma said. Emily's eyes started watering as she looked over the family.

Emily pulled out of Sam's arm, walked forward to Grandma and cautiously gave her a light hug. "Thank you so much. All of you!" Emily said as the tears began to flow over. Sam began going around and shaking hands with the men of the family. He hugged my mom, me, and grandma. He got to Aunt Rose and when she hissed at him, he moved on to Aunt Alice. He grasped Grandpa's hand after the shake and looked into his butterscotch eyes. "Thank you _so _much, Carlisle. I will never forget this. I will return the favor if it is the last thing I do" Sam said with so much depth that it was choking me. "It was a gift. I could never ask for something in return. It's not in my nature." Grandpa said.

"We appreciate this more than you could ever know." He said, looking at each and every family member before his eyes landed, and stayed on me. He held his arms open cautiously and I hopped into them. "Thank you, Renesmee." He said tenderly, and I was hyper-aware of Jacob staring at me like always. I reached my hand to his face very slowly and stopped a few inches away, waiting for permission. He took a deep breath and nodded. I slowly put my hand on his cheek and let the vision of them touring the house flow to him. He smiled and turned towards Emily, handing me to Jake as he did so.

"How about we go see our new home." He said and grabbed her hand. They walked to the door, and when they got there, Grandma was already there, waiting at the door to show them around. Jake and I were behind Sam and Emily, followed by my parents and then the rest.

Grandma stepped through the door, motioning them to come into the gigantic room that was the living room. "Wow" Emily and Sam gasped at the same time as they looked at the sectional couch, the recliner and the loveseat, and then the huge plasma TV mounted on the wall. This one was smaller than the one in their bedroom, but it was still very nice. They looked up to see a spectacular chandelier that was for Emily. They gaped at the collection of DVD's stocked on multiple shelves.

"What do you think?" Aunt Alice asked, bouncing with excitement. "I love it so much!" Emily gushed still looking at the fresh crimson paint on the wall. "And now, the kitchen" Esme said as they walked through the doorway. Emily immediately drifted to the double stove with eight burners and two ovens, and then to all the cook ware, while Sam floated off to the pantry and fridge to see how well stocked they were. "Hey, man, I think the food can wait for a little bit" Jake said with a snicker. A few giggles burst through my lips. Everyone had been chattering quietly, focused mostly on Sam and Emily. I started squirming, indicating that I wanted down. I ran to my mother and locked my arms around her leg. She bent and picked me up. "Do you want to lead them to one of the rooms?" She asked me. I nodded and flipped out of her arms.

They looked at each other curiously and then looked to grandma. "One of the rooms?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, I asked Jacob how many rooms he thought I should make the house, and he said that you were planning to start a family, so I built the master, two nurseries, (One for a boy, one for a girl) and then I built a spare room for family or one of the wolves… I hope that's okay. I didn't know what you would prefer." Grandma said anxiously.

"That's perfect, Esme. We were going to start looking for a bigger place soon anyway… Lead the way, Nessie!" Sam said, and so I skipped out of the kitchen doorway into the hallway and to the first room on the left; the girl's nursery. I Turned towards them and covered my eyes, indicating for them to copy. "No cheating Sam" Jacob said when they obeyed. I opened the door and flipped on the light, taking Emily's hand to guide her; Sam didn't need help, he was a werewolf. When they were in the center of the room, I said "You can open your eyes".

When they opened their eyes they saw a light purple room with butterfly, fairy, and unicorn stickers that were so realistic you'd think it was real. It had a crib that transformed to a day bed. A toy box filled to the brim with stuffed animals and Barbie dolls. A closet that was stocked with the most adorable clothes ranging from 11 months to three years of age, most of which were the clothes that I was only able to wear for about 4 hours. Emily started crying happy tears and gave Sam a big hug. "I can't believe it, this is a miracle!" She whispered to him, thinking we couldn't hear her. "And this is only the third room we've seen" He whispered back, and chuckled.

"Wait until you see the master bedroom!" Aunt Alice squealed. "Well, they have to be able to get there, Alice." Mom said, rolling her eyes, motioning to everyone standing in the doorway. "Right." Emmett said, and moved, since he was taking up almost the whole doorway.

Aunt Rose looked extremely uncomfortable around Sam and she hadn't said a word since the 'welcome home' sentence. She moved along with Emmett, saying nothing. Everyone could feel the tension coming from her, Jasper especially, So Em grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her hand. She looked at him and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted a little too long for comfort's sake, but when Jazz cleared his throat, Rose pulled away with a teasing look for Emmett.

Grandma shot a warning glance at them, and led us up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "OH MY GOD" The said in unison as they looked around their master bedroom. They both went over to get a better view of the Quileute crest comforter. Aunt Alice showed them both their closets, and both of them seemed to be pretty well satisfied. Emily loved the jewelry. Rosalie showed them the bathroom, the huge bathtub-shower combo and the Jacuzzi. We even put a bassinette in their room so that way when they had a baby, it could be close during the night. Emily moaned when she saw the Jacuzzi, and I bet this house was going to help her relax.

Grandma got a smile on her face. "Emily, here is the key to your very own… spa room!" Emily was so astonished, she moved like a robot getting the key. "And Sam, here is the key to your… relaxation room!" He took the key excitedly. "Come on, let us show ya around" Emmett said as he and Jasper each put a hand on one of his shoulders and led him to the attic stairs.

We could hear them settle into the beanbag chairs and pick out a game.

"You're supposed to be showing him what's up there, not playing the games right now! We still have a few more things to show them!" Esme said to the 'kids'. They both sighed and began running off the different thing the relaxation room had to offer. The three of the sprinted down the stairs and joined us now that mom, Alice, and Emily were back from the spa room.

"Now it's time to follow us!" Jasper said and slid gracefully in front of Grandma, now in the lead. The went to the hallway which held two doors, one to go to the garage, which we would do later, and one to go to the basement. Em walked down the stairs with Jazz into the gaming room. "This is the game room, for the wolves and you, so that you don't have to share the relaxation room if you don't want to. We also have a private room for the pack meetings." He said and mock punched Sam's shoulder.

"This is so amazing, I really love it" He said. Then dad stepped forward. "Sam" He said, calling his attention, "Jacob and I have gotten something for you, so we saved the best for last. Follow me." He said and mom picked me up and carried me at the same moment dad grabbed her hand and towed her with him to the garage. Sam and Emily followed; both had curiosity in their eyes.

We got to the garage door and Jacob went behind Sam and covered his eyes. Dad opened the door and we stepped through. Jake led Sam to the front bumper and uncovered his eyes. "This is your new Ferrari California Coupe!" Jake said. Both Sam and Emily's mouths hit the floor before Sam circled around the car making sure it wasn't a dream, and then snatched the keys from dad and got in the driver's seat. Emily followed and sat in the passenger seat. They kissed, and that kiss quickly grew until we could smell something more than passion.

"We'll just… leave you two alone" Mom said earning snickers from Rose and Em. They both got out of the car and hugged all of us. Rose actually allowed it this time though she barely moved.

Thank you all so much. The house is beautiful, perfect; it has everything we could've ever asked for. I… we… love it so much and if there is any way we can repay you…"

"You repaid all of us just by loving this house. It was an honor to build." Grandma said. I, my mom, and Grandma gave them both hugs. "Enjoy your home" I said as my family waited outside the garage for me. My mom picked me up and we started running.

The last thing we heard was the master bedroom's door slam and soft moaning.

**A/N: Hmmm… I think they like the house… Did u all like this chapter? Let me know in the review section… Again, you can find pictures of Sam's car in my photos! Love you all, see you tomorrow!**


	27. Chapter 24: visitors

**A/N: Sorry about the week wait! The day after my last update, I had to watch my niece all day, Thursday I had my nephew's birthday and we were gone all day, Friday I left at midnight to go school shopping and didn't get back until 3:30 in the morning. Monday I started school, but it shouldn't affect my update schedule since I do this at night. Thanks for the reviews! Love you all, Read and review! 3.**

Chapter 24: Visitors

I woke up with my mom sitting beside me in my bed at the cottage, stroking my hair; she adored my hair, and even though it was so long, the all refused to cut it; especially Aunt Alice. Once my heartbeat picked up to normal pace and I was moving, she knew I was awake. I opened my eyes to her smiling, drop-dead-gorgeous, immortal face. "Good morning, sweetheart." She said and leant down to kiss my forehead.

We could hear the wolves in the forest. The wolves basically lived here, except for Leah who preferred the forest to the 'stench'. Quil and Embry were still a little edgy, but they we warming up to all of us. Sam and Emily visited us a lot, especially since the reveal of the house. Paul came here once, but he doesn't have much tolerance for us Cullens. Jared was joined at the hip with Kim, so he never ventures this way. Jacob must've heard my mom talking to me, because he was speeding through the forest to the cottage. I distinctly knew Jacob's footsteps from all the other wolves'.

I reached to my mom and she immediately reached down and picked me up. I locked myself around her and kissed her cheek while she buried her face in my hair. We sort of had a routine going for when I slept here at the cottage. Mom and dad both were normally waiting close by for when I woke up. If it wasn't both of them, it was mom. Jacob would come here from the woods and wait until mom got me ready and then we would head to the house together after we all gathered for a few minutes. The rest of the family could hear us out here, so they were normally waiting for us, and grandma was normally fixing Jacob and Seth breakfast.

I could hear Jacob enter the cottage while my mom was in her closet with me. "Hey, Edwa-" "SHHHH!" daddy interrupted. The news was on, but dad had it too low for anyone but mom to hear.

Alice had agreed to let mom get rid of some of the dressier clothes she didn't want, to make room for my clothes; very reluctantly, she agreed. Mom picked out a pink top that said 'daddy's girl' in rhinestones with a white, knee-length skirt; I really loved it. She brushed my hair the way she knew I loved it and ran into the living room with me. Jacob and dad were both staring at the TV with wide eyes. Jake turned it off when I got in the room and forced his frozen face into a smile. When mom thought I wasn't looking, I saw the same thing in her eyes as she stared at dad. Her eyes flashed to my face and back to dad so quickly, I might have imagined it. But I was faster than a human, so I knew I wasn't imagining.

"Hey, Ness!" Jake crowed when I flew to him. He gave me a big hug and swung me around. I showed him hugging me again and he immediately, seemingly without even thinking about it, he obeyed. I played for him my thirst and us crouched down getting ready to spring into the forest.

"Love, Renesmee is thirsty. Are you in the mood to hunt?" Dad asked my mom where she was sitting beside him on the couch, running a hand down the column of her throat.

"Of course" She said pleasantly. In the past few months, after she learned to control her anger towards Jake and Em mostly, my mom seemed so different. She didn't worry like she always used to when she was human. But her love for dad, Jake and the rest of the Cullen's didn't change a bit.

"Ready?" Dad asked mom while Jacob rattled jokes at me. "Ready to beat you." Mom said and ripped her hand from his to crouch down into a hunting crouch for their usual competition.

"Hey! Not fair, Bells. Wait for me!" Jake yelled and went to the trees to phase after handing me to dad.

Jacob came back into the tiny cottage clearing as the gigantic russet wolf. He jerked his head, motioning for me to get on his back but I shook my head no and crouched down. We were all in a line. It went dad, mom, me, and the Jake. "One… Two… Three!" Mom said and we darted. We made it across the Canadian border before we found anything worth catching. Dad tackled a mountain lion, mom got a grizzly bear, I got a mountain goat and Jake got a bison.

I had to get things with claws that weren't too, too sharp. I was only half-vampire, so my skin was not as strong and probably couldn't handle a lion's claws. After we were done draining our prey we all stepped back to compare the scores. Jacob barked a victory at the bison carcass lying at his paws.

"Smart ass" mom breathed. I was still sort of thirsty, so I thought about going to get an elk to satisfy me. I saw dad nod, hearing my plans, and went to go tell my mom and Jake. As soon as the first piece of grass ruffled with the sound of my movement, she was watching me. She picked me up, wiped her mouth on the back of her arm and gave me a kiss. I showed her me hunting a dear and she smiled. "That's fine, Renesmee" She said and released me when I began wiggling. I went to show Jake. I could only reach his front upper leg but he nodded down at me and began walking with me.

"Jacob!" Mom hissed. "We need to talk; stay here!" She said. His face tightened and his eyes flicked between me and mom over and over again. "I know, Jake. She will be very close. There are deer not even a fourth mile away." She was right; I could smell them and my mouth was watering, just waiting for their dismissal.

His shoulders drooped and he loped away from me towards some trees to change. "You can go, Nessie. Come right back" Dad said and I took flight. I looked back to see Jake zipping his shorts as he stepped out, human. They started whispering ghastly and lowly to where I couldn't hear. I saw my mom's face and I could tell she was paying attention to my every move, as was Jake. Dad could hear my thoughts so he knew I was fine.

In my haste to be quenched, I attacked the buck. I sunk my teeth into his furry neck and drank in a hurry, enjoying the warmth of the blood as it slid down my throat. Before I knew it, he was done. I stood up and wiped my mouth and started to race back to my family, finally fully satiated.

I heard my mom start walking in my direction and I met her half-way, where she jumped around a tree and grabbed me. Of course I knew it was coming, but the swiftness was surprising. We went to the main house where Seth was already there eating the breakfast grandma had cooked for him.

Everyone greeted us with smiles and hugs and as always, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie kicked off the crack of dawn with a fashion show. "Jacob, you're food is in the kitchen" Grandma said, so sweetly.

"Thanks, Esme, but Nessie was thirsty so I just hunted with them. Sorry" He said. "That's fine. I'll wrap it up and maybe when you go out next you can take it and see if Leah is hungry." She suggested.

"I'll be sure to do that." Jake promised.

"The Denali's are coming to visit!" Aunt Alice squealed. "You would think they would still be too into the grieving process to visit anyone." Mom said.

"They aren't just stopping by… There's a reason, but they know I'm watching and they must not want us to know yet because they blocked me."

"What all did you see?" Grandpa asked. "Just Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar… and Garrett." She added. "And someone else I didn't get a clear picture of" Alice said discouragingly. "They're blocking you, alright" Jazz said.

"How long?" Grandpa asked. "Tomorrow. They're coming for a reason" Alice said. I studied everyone's faces and drew the conclusion that I was the only one that didn't know why the Denali's were coming. Of course I was excited to see Carmen and Kate and Tanya (especially Carmen), but if they weren't coming for just a visit, why were they coming?

****Later that evening****

After watching practice fights, I knew something was seriously going on. I hadn't watched one of these fights since my mom's training for the battle… I knew who I would ask. The only person who gives me everything I want. Jacob.

When mom was up against Uncle Jasper, I asked Aunt Rose if I could go see Jake and she set me down carefully. I went over to him and reached up to him. He picked me up. I showed him the Denali's and then Alice telling us about them coming, and tainted it with confusion. He looked torn, and it took him a minute, but he answered. "I don't know, Ness." He said not looking me in the eye like he normally did. He looked at dad and I looked over, too, to see him staring at us from the corner of his eye.

"Please don't lie to me, Jakey" I whispered to him. He looked like he was internally wrestling with himself. "They need to tell us something. And you'll figure out _what_ when they get here." He said, whispering back. "Thank you" I whispered back to him.

Mom froze mid-fight and turned to Jake. Jasper put his hand cautiously on her shoulder. "Please let go of me, Jazz." Mom said and Jasper let go, took two steps back and tried to control her emotions.

"What part of _**don't tell her **_don't you understand!? I won't have you scaring her!" Mom screamed. "She wanted to know, so I told her… some of it. I didn't tell her a lot!" He yelled right back. "Rose, please grab Renesmee." Mom said. Rose complied silently and fastly, scooping me up and returning to her former spot.

Dad stepped forward. "Bella, love." He said, grabbing her left hand with his right, and using his left to stroke her cheek. She immediately thawed and looked at him. "No need for violence. She was going to figure out anyways" He said calmly. "I'm such a bad person! I'm so sorry, Jake" mom said, burying her head in dad's chest. "No worries" Jake said back.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, that we didn't tell you. I just don't want you afraid…" Mom began.

"It's okay, momma." I said, jumping on her back and waiting until she turned around. I kissed her cheek, followed by 'awe's'. "Am I forgiven?" She asked.

"There was nothing to forgive." I said.

We all froze when we heard passage and smelled vampires. Just then, _six_ vampires stepped out of the trees.


	28. Chapter 25: back again

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! School is so busy! But I'm back! I know I left you hanging last time. Sorry about that, couldn't resist. Who do you think the mystery vampire is? Read on to find out! R&R! Love you guys!**

Chapter 25: Back again

Once Jake recognized the scent he whipped me onto his back and took on a defensive stance. Mom ripped me away from him and clutched me to her chest. I stayed frozen due to shock and fear as Grandpa stood across from the snowy-haired ancient, Caius.

"Caius." Grandpa said.

"I told you this wasn't over Carlisle. It is a shame that you didn't believe me." He hissed. He was talking to Grandpa, but his frosty glare was on me. "Marcus has decided to change his vote. Because of the hybrid army, he thinks they should not live. But it does appear to have grown" He said glaring at grandpa.

"Let it go, Caius. I can hear that you're lying" dad said, moving to stand protectively in front of me and mom.

"And I would've seen Marcus decide" Aunt Alice chimed in.

"How did you find us? I've been shielding us" mom said.

"Oh, why, the Denali Coven of course. They don't want to die." Caius said, gesturing to the Denali statues.

"Just give me the child and make it simple" He hissed, glaring at me.

A thrill of fear ran through me. Why again? Why them? Why me? At least it wasn't all of them this time.

Mom shrieked, high-pitched and menacing. "Over my pile of ashes!" She hissed, crouching into her hunting crouch with me on her back. Jacob was trembling violently, shaking uncontrollably. Dad crouched also, but grandpa and jasper were trying to keep the peace. "Bella, Edward, Jacob." Grandpa said, putting one hand on mom and one on dad. They both very slowly straightened out of their crouches, but still had their teeth bared. Jake's trembling slowed, but not by much.

"We need no violence, Caius. Leave in peace." Grandpa said, trying to stop the fight in its tracks because if we killed Caius, no doubt the rest of the Volturi would come knocking on our door.

"Not this time. This is a monstrosity and it will not stand." Caius said. He sounded a little calmer than before, but that was probably because Jasper was messing with him.

"Don't even try it Caius." Dad hissed. I was locked in place on my mom's back, trembling with fear. Even though I knew Caius didn't stand a chance against all of my family, I didn't want them to come back again. It hadn't even been a month since the battle, and they were already starting to mess with us again. Caius had his eyes locked on me as he stepped one foot forward.

I started crying. I was sobbing into the crook of mom's neck. Jake would've taken me and held me if, one, my mom wasn't holding me, and if, two, Caius wasn't going to strike at me. He just grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it.

Mom's expression flamed; she was more infuriated then she had been before, because he made me cry.

He smiled, smelling a fight, and took another deliberate step in my direction. I buried my face in mom's shoulder blade; not wanting to see what I knew was coming. The family all moved to cover us, snarling, growling, and hissing.

I could see that the Denali's were debating on what to do, and they flew to stand by us.

Caius took another step, and mom must've put her shield down to think to dad, because right when she looked at him, he grabbed me. She jumped over everyone else, landing 4 feet from Caius. Jake couldn't control himself with me in danger, and he ripped out of his clothes, becoming the russet wolf. He jumped over like mom and they were side by side. Two best friends, fighting side-by-side.

The chance that he was taking for me overwhelmed me. I couldn't believe how much he would go through for me. I can always count on him for everything. He is _mine_. I know now that he loves me. And I love him to. He is the best family member I could ever ask for.

My dad covered my ears so I wouldn't hear the hissing, and the ripping that sounded metallic. Dad carried a lighter for fires with him in his pocket, and he tossed it to mom. She lit it up and threw it on the pile of Caius.

I was still sobbing quietly. Mom ran over and grabbed me, crushing me to her chest. "Shhh. It's over. He's gone." She was murmuring to me. Jacob came over. "Bella, can I hold her?" She gripped me tighter for a moment and then released me. I went to Jacob and hugged him as tight as I could. "Thank you for protecting me" I sobbed into his shirt. "Anytime" He said back. "Thank you momma" I said. "I will always protect you" She said sweetly back.

"Thank you everyone" I said. They crowded around us for a group hug. After everyone pulled away, Rose said, "So what's the plan?"

We sped into the house, going to the room under the stairs that's used for meetings like this. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I acted on instinct. I couldn't bear to have her in danger like that." Mom said. Dad put his arms around her comfortingly, as if to say 'I know'. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"I completely understand that, Bella. The only thing is how we are going to stay alive now. The others will end up coming here. Alice do you see anything?" Grandpa asked.

"No, noth-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, staring with a blank face. Dad's face also went blank as he watched through her thoughts.

_***Alice's vision***_

"_Caius has been gone for a while." Aro commented. "It doesn't take this long to get to Washington… I wonder what is going on" _

"_Perhaps you should go and see, master." Jane said. _

"_Marcus, will you accompany me to go see our good friend, Carlisle?" Aro asked his brother. _

"_I suppose" Marcus said, looking as bored as ever. _

"_Who all would you like for me to gather, master?" Jane asked sweetly. "Can I go?" Felix asked as he walked in the door. "Of course, young one" Aro replied. _

"_Just me, Marcus, Renata, of course, Felix, and you, my dear, if you wish." He said. _

"_Of course, Master." _

"_Let's go then." Aro said, and they vanished out of the castle. _

_***End of vision***_

"They're coming" Aunt Alice and Dad said together.

"Edward, who's coming? What's going on?" mom asked.

"Only five of them. Aro, Marcus, Renata, Felix, and Jane." Dad said. "Wait. If they're bringing Renata, will I be able to shield you all from Jane and Marcus?" Mom asked.

"You should be able to. Renata can only shield one person at a time, and her job is to shield Aro. And since Aro doesn't have a power, you should be able to shield us." Eleazar said. Mom nodded, relieved.

"We still don't know our plan." Grandma said quietly.

"Jasper?" Grandpa asked. "If possible, I wouldn't like to be responsible for Aro or Marcus." Grandpa added.

"Okay. I think we're going to go with couples here, except for a few of us. Bella, you'll be protecting us and keeping Renesmee safe. Edward and Jacob, you'll take Aro. Carlisle and Esme, you'll take Renata. Rosalie, Emmett you'll take Felix. Alice and I will take care of Marcus" Jasper declared.

Mom nodded seriously, Dad and Jake high-fived, Grandpa and grandma nodded, Emmett said 'yes!' and Rose smiled, Alice and Jasper high-fived and laced their fingers together.

Why were they so happy to be killing people? Why weren't they scared?

"How long do we have?" Rose asked, looking at Aunt Alice.

"They'll be here tomorrow at about six." Alice said certainly. I yawned involuntarily. Everyone noticed. "Bedtime for the half-breed?" Em asked. I nodded tiredly.

I got passed around giving hugs and then I climbed into mom's arms. "See you all in the morning." Mom said as me, her, dad, and Jake started heading toward the cottage.

"Goodnight" everyone said.

When we got to the cottage, Mom got me changed and walked back out so I could give hugs. I hugged her tightly and said "goodnight momma. I love you." then I went to dad. "I love you daddy" I said. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you, too." He said.

I went to Jake. "I love you, Jake" I said, hugging him tightly. "Love you too, Ness." He said. We pulled away. "Will you read me a bedtime story, Jacob?" I asked sweetly. "Of course" he said.

He carried me to my bed, laid me down, covered me up and started reading. I was half asleep through the whole book and the last thing I can recall was a soft kiss placed on my fore-head.


	29. Chapter 26: Back again part 2

**A/N: What did y'all think about that last chapter? Well I'm back again! Really shout out your opinions to me about what you want included in this story. After all, it's for you all! 3 Love you all! R&R!**

Chapter 26: Back again- part 2

"Renesmee, it's time for you to wake up, darling" was the first thing I heard in the morning. I opened my eyes to Aunt Rose's exquisite, perfect face. This confused me. We went to the cottage last night, didn't we? Maybe I was more tired than I had thought. My facial expression must've given away my thoughts, because she answered the questions that I had not asked.

"Your mom carried you here while you were sleeping. They came back to say goodbye to the Denali's. They're still hurting." She explained while sweeping my unruly curls out of my face. Ok, this explained part of it. But, mom, dad, and/or Jake were always waiting for me to wake up, except today. I pressed my fingertips to her cheek showing her daddy, momma, and Jake. I showed them slowly fading away until they weren't there anymore.

Right when Rose opened her mouth to answer my question, we heard dad say, "Love, she's awake." And then mom, Jacob and Dad were in the room. I showed her the same thing I showed Rose, indicating that I wanted to know why she wasn't here when I woke up, because she was always here.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I was practicing with Jasper. They [Aro and Marcus] will be here in a while." She said, gauging my reaction. My eyes started watering at the memory of the monsters here last month, and now they're coming back.

She kissed away the tear that escaped. "Shhh. Don't cry. We won't let them hurt you." She said. Jake came over to the side of my bed that mom wasn't on, sat down and grabbed my hand. Mom grabbed my other hand, and then she grabbed dad's hand. I smiled at our little family of four, in which I included Jacob. Rose slipped quietly out of the room.

"Don't worry, Ness." Jake said, smiling at me. He looked at mom, and when she nodded, they both used their grip on my hands to toss me into the air. I went up and when I came back down, Jacob caught me in his warm arms. They couldn't stop smiling at the smile on my face.

"Much better." They all three laughed together.

We then heard the sound of the others coming through the door. Aunt Alice's footsteps whispered up the stairs, and she knocked quietly on the door. "Come in" They said.

The look on her face was severe. "They'll be here in ten minutes. You guys go ahead out and get in formation while I get Nessie ready." She said. Mom nodded and kissed me on the forehead. Her face looked more worried than I had seen it in a while. Dad kissed me on the head, too. He grabbed mom's hand, and I could see how hard she was squeezing it. "Are you coming, Jake?" Mom asked when Jacob didn't move from my side.

"I was actually gonna wait until she was ready, and talk to her for a minute, if that's okay." He said, grimacing at having to ask permission from his best friend.

She looked confused but dad nodded. Mom looked at him and then back at Jake. Jake nodded slightly. "Okay… Just don't be too long." She said and ventured out the door, with dad towing her by the hand.

Aunt Alice picked me up out of my bed and carried me to my bathroom and closet. She put me in an all-black outfit, just like the rest of the Cullens. She had me in a black dress that came mid-thigh, and put black leggings under it. Then she put me in black cow-girl boots with chains on them. She brushed out my curls, and pulled one of them back into a barrette. It hadn't even been two minutes.

"You're as beautiful as your mother." She said, admiring me. I touched her, showing her my mom's human face and her immortal face. "Both." She said. She held her hand out to me and walked with me back into my room.

She walked me over to Jacob, waited until he put me on his lap, and then vanished out the door saying "Seven minutes!"

"You look very pretty." He said. I decided to go with speaking out loud. "Thank you." I said in my high-pitched, soprano voice. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you, to make sure you know that I will _always _be there for you. No matter what, if you need me, I'll be there." He said with such heart-wrenching emotion that my eyes started watering. Mom and dad took a break from their discussion to join in on the chorus of 'awe's coming from the first floor.

"Don't cry, Ness. I didn't mean to make you sad." He said, looking heart-broken.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. And I know you will always be there for me. Thank you, Jacob." I blubbered, squeezing him tighter than ever before. He hugged me back, and as I stayed locked like this and he carried me out of the room and down the stairs.

Out of the very, very few human foods I liked, I loved milk. I was craving it right now. I pressed my hand to Jake's cheek and showed him a full glass of milk that was so cold you could see the foggy glass.

"I'll get it" Dad said, and started through the kitchen doorway. "That's okay, Edward. I wanted some too, so I just get hers while I'm at it." Jake said, sprinting through the kitchen door with me still locked around his neck. He poured some milk into my plastic cup that had the built-in crazy straw. He pried me loose from his neck, sat me down, and handed it to me before he poured his. He chugged his down while I sipped at mine.

"We should be going now." Grandpa sighed.

"We need to get into formation" Jasper said in agreement.

"Everybody ready?" Dad asked. "Hell yeah, I'm ready." Emmett boomed. I walked to my mom and she automatically took my hand. "Can you all give Edward and I a moment alone with Renesmee? You can just go ahead to the clearing. We'll catch up." Mom asked. Everyone nodded and started walking to the door.

None of us missed the pained look that flashed across Jake's face. "You can go ahead and phase and just meet us outside, Jake. It won't take long" She said. He nodded and ran out the door after the others flew into the woods.

Dad picked me up and held me while mom was speaking. "I love you, both so much. Edward, please, be careful taking care of Aro. I love you too much to lose you. I can't stand it if you leave me. We don't know how much fighting experience he has. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, love." Dad promised, and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you." They whispered to each other at the exact same time.

"Renesmee, I love you with all of my heart. More than my own life. I won't let anybody hurt you, ever. I swear. I know you're frightened, but we _will _protect you. I love you so, so much" She said, and she made that heaving noise that meant that if she could cry, she would.

"I love you too, Momma. Don't cry." I whispered while I hugged her. She hugged me back tightly.

"This will all be over soon, Renesmee. Once it's over, we'll go somewhere alone. Just the… four… of us" Dad said, struggling to add Jacob into the equation. "I Love you Renesmee"

"I love you too, Daddy." I said and hugged him so tight it hurt. We shared a group hug and then pulled away.

"Shall we?" Dad asked me and mom. Dad swept me up onto his back like he used to do to mom when she was human. Jake ran alongside me and dad, and mom held dad's hand.

When we got to the clearing, they were arranged in /\ shape. The spot at the point of the /\ was reserved for mom, where she would stand with me on her back, protecting us. They were close enough that Dad could hear their thoughts. "Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, switch spots!" Dad whispered.

Mom held her arms out for me anxiously and I jumped from dads back to hers. Jake stood close enough to me that I could put my fingers in his fur like I had last month.

Mom tensed, spreading her shield out, as the sound of passage became faint in the misty forest.

**A/N: What did you think? Any advice, questions, or suggestions? Let me know by reviewing! See you guys tomorrow! **


	30. Request!

**Hey guys! I was going to update tonight but I want your opinion first! I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Jacob's point of view. I feel like since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and that she is in danger, I think he would be goin nuts! Last time Ness was in such mortal danger it was in Bella's POV, and I think we should know what he is thinking. What do you think? And what do you think I should include in the story? Do you think I need to change/add anything? Let me know! Until I know what ya'll think I ain't gonna update! Talk to me, people! :D Love ya~!**


	31. Chapter 27: Back againpart 3

**A/N: So by your choice, I have decided to do this chapter Jacob's POV! Yay! Hope you like it ;) Love you all! R&R!**

Chapter 27: Back again- part 3

Jacob's POV!

I stood beside the center of my world, watching her as we heard the wind their running made. My pack-mates were on stand-by in the woods, ready in case we needed them. They heard me silently freaking the hell out. _Jake! Hey, man, snap out of it! She'll be fine! _Seth's voice finally broke through my reverie.  
I couldn't stand having the sweetest, most beautiful, most kind-hearted, most loving little girl in the whole world in danger. She looked over at me and a tear flowed over. It took everything I had to stay in my spot, not to run over and phase back just to hold her in my arms. To never let her go and always know she's safe. But I had to stay in my position as the evil bloodsuckers entered the clearing.

Bella pulled Nessie onto her back, her mouth immediately pulling up into a snarl. The pack members watched in my head as the remaining Volturi leaders glided into the field. I was paired with Edward to take down Aro, the leech with the pitch-black hair, and the soul-reading talent. Edward held his fist out, and I bumped my nose against it. I instantly regretted doing that, because then every breath I drug through my nose reeked of vampire stench.

I winced. Renesmee's head jerked over to look at me. I pulled it together for her. I had never experienced the force of imprinting, I had seen it with Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil. I had always pitied them; I thought they should be miserable, having their will taken away from them. I never imagined the force of the attraction. I had been attracted to Bella, but that wasn't even a tenth of the attraction I feel for Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I hoped, so much, that one day it would be Renesmee Carlie Black.

Edward hissed. I took that as time to focus. Only a few seconds had passed and they were stopped 30 feet away from us. Bella really tried to get her face back to normal. She succeeded some-what. I still couldn't believe that my best friend was really a vampire. A few months ago I would've ripped Edward's head off. But if they wouldn't have gotten married, went on the honeymoon _*shudder*_ and she wouldn't have been changed, I wouldn't have my Renesmee. We were attached in a way that was unexplainable. _FOCUS JACOB! _The voices in my head shouted.

I looked around to assess how everyone was taking it in. Bella's face was angry and slightly anxious, Nessie's face was scared. That was hard to take in so I moved on. Edward looked angry, probably at something that one of the Volturi was thinking. Carlisle and Esme looked upset that they had to kill their friends. Alice and Jasper had their fingers entwined and their faces were blank. Blondie looked pissed but Emmett was assessing Felix with a wide smile on his face.

"Carlisle" Aro said. "We meet once again" He said with a weird look on his face. "Where is Caius so we can be going?" Marcus asked with not even a little bit of interest. "Now, now, brother. Let us not rush. We have time." Aro said. Jane growled when she realized none of us were on our backs in pain, because Bells was here. "Don't be put out my dear" Aro said, turning and smiling to his little minion. She showed no reaction at all as her eyes connected with Bella's and she hissed. Bella smiled, taunting her. _That's my girl. _I thought. Edward growled, looking at Jane, probably because she wasn't thinking very nice things about his wife.

"Bella, you are looking well. How are you?" Aro said, trying furtively to keep this peaceful.

"Thank you, Aro, you too. Not too good at the moment" Bella said. Renesmee shrank a little further down Bella's back.

Aro noticed the small movement. "Renesmee! Why, you have grown!" he crowed, drifting forward. His bodyguard followed every step he took. He passed Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. He was between Rosalie, and Emmett.

"It seems your witnesses were indeed correct. Your daughter is exquisite, Bella, Edward." He said, and damn he was correct; she is gorgeous. Her bronze curls, rose cheeks, brown eyes…

"May I have the honor of holding her?" He asked as he looked between the two. "Ask her." Bella said. It reminded me of the battle last month, when he asked Edward.

"May I hold you, dearest Renesmee?" He asked tenderly. "Yes, Aro" She said sweetly. Bella pulled her gently around and let Nessie stretch towards him. I started twitching anxiously and one of my paws stepped forward without my permission. "Hello, Jacob!" He sang when he noticed my movement. I growled in response. Aro held her awkwardly. Bella was watching his every movement in case it was a trap, but Edward wouldn't have let him hold her if he was planning on trying something. I tried to focus on that so I didn't end up ripping her away from him.

"You look so much like your parents." He cooed to her. We could hear the irregularity in Nessie's heartbeat. "It's okay. I won't hurt you" Aro said, because he could hear it too. Jane looked utterly disgusted and I wanted to uppercut her. I couldn't believe that the man that I was going to kill any minute now was holding the reason for my existence.

"You are truly not a danger, are you, dear one?" He asked. She smiled at him and shook her head. "I see that I made the right choice." He sighed. "I suppose we should talk about the reason we are here." He said, obviously wishing to stay on a happier subject, handing Nessie back to Bella. I breathed out the air that I had been holding since she was passed to Aro.

"Caius' scent ends here…?" He said morosely as if he already knew what Carlisle was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Aro, Marcus." Carlisle said, "He tried to take Renesmee from us. Bella and Edward acted on instinct when he tried to physically take her." He said. Aro's face grew blank and then angry. For the first time ever, I saw Marcus's face show emotion. He went to sad and then furious. When he showed emotion, it was strong.

"NOW!" Edward yelled, and we pounced. Bella's face pinched with the force of pushing her shield. None of them expected it. Emmett was enjoying himself the whole time. Edward started ripping Aro's limbs off while I chewed his head off. Aro was a good fighter, but he didn't expect it, and he was no match for me and Edward. Once he was unassembled, we started piling him together for the base of the leech fire. Everyone else was nearly done, too. I picked up his head gingerly with my teeth and threw it in the pile.

Everyone was finished and they began throwing the pieces in the fire. Bella did the honors and lit the remains on fire. We all high-fived our teammates. Except for me; I fist bumped Edward with my nose again. I ran to phase and when I got back, Bella, Edward, Nessie and I had a group hug. Then after I pried Ness away from Bella we hugged each other _really really _tightly. Then the whole Cullen family shared a big group hug, request of Alice. It felt weird being in this hug, because I wasn't a _Cullen_.

We ran back to the house, but I carried Nessie. The others went ahead but I stayed behind, walking slowly and talking to Nessie. "Will the other Volturi members be coming back?" She asked right after she was done laughing at one of my corny jokes. "To be honest, I don't know Ness." I said.

Then she pulled out a question that I wasn't expecting. "Do you love me, Jacob?" She asked. I tensed, but kept walking. She replayed my tensing with her gift. "Of course, Nessie. You know I love you." I said, and tickled her to lighten the mood. Her laughter was music to my ears.

"I know that. But do you love me, love me?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to tell her the truth, but I also wanted to live a little longer. "Why do you ask?" I said jokingly, to make it sound like I wasn't avoiding the question.

"Because I've been around the wolves, Paul, Sam, and Jared especially, they look at their girlfriends in the most loving way, and that's how you look at me." She said, blushing and looking away just like her mom would.

"I…" I started, but Seth bursted through the ferns, saving my ass. "Hey, Ness!" He said. She completely forgot about our conversation and flew to him, but I knew she would bring it up later. Hopefully I'll have enough time to get to Bella and Edward.

Now that I actually had time to think, I couldn't believe it was over. Ness and I could live together forever. Nothing in our way, nothing stopping us from being together.

"JACOB!" Edward hissed. I sighed. That might be enough to stop us.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know! And any of my fans that might live in West Virginia, send me a message! Love you all! Review please! **


	32. UPDATE!

**A/N: Working on the next Dawn Of happiness chapter! But I wanted your opinion. I was thinking of doing a lemon. Do you think I could? Do you think I should? If so, who, besides the couples. You can choose Nessie and Jake. But not Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme. Be creative! Something like Nessie/Emmett, Bella/ Carlisle, Nessie/Edward, Bella/Jasper. Let me know! And also let me know if you would read it or not if I write it. **


	33. Chapter 28: Ride to Seattle

**A/N: I hope you liked today's chapter! I was going to post it last night, but my internet wasn't working **** and so, now, I shall post tonight's chapter! Did you think I did okay from Jake's POV? Talk to me! But, now I'm switching back to Renesmee. Do you think I should do more chapters in JPOV? Let me know! This chapter will be one with just Bella, Edward, and Renesmee in the car going to Seattle to spend the day together. I feel like I don't have enough about their relationship in here, so I'm gonna fix that! Tomorrow will be them in Seattle! Love you all! R&R!**

Chapter 28: The ride to Seattle.

It had been a month since the Volturi had come, and everything was peaceful since, all besides my rapid growth-spurt. A few trips to La Push and to Grandpa Charlie's occurred, but nothing major. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were on a vacation in the Bahamas. It was a very cloudy Tuesday, but it wasn't raining. It was about 1:00 p.m. I was watching a movie with Jake while the rest of the family went hunting. They didn't go far, so they should've been back by the time movie ended.

The movie was over, and we were playing tag outside, when we heard the rest of the family. And then my mom scooped me into her arms. "Hi momma!" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Good morning, baby girl." She said. "How do you feel about spending the day with your mom and I?" Daddy asked as he took me from mom. I nodded rapidly with such a huge smile on my face that I felt my cheeks ache.

Jacob whimpered and his face was drawn into a frown. "Can Jakey come?" I asked as I looked back at my parents. "No, not today. Just spend time with us today. You spend every day with him; it's our turn." Dad said with a slight smile. I nodded glumly, but it didn't stop me from being excited.

"Come on, Ness! Time to get you dressed!" Aunt Alice squealed and went to grab me. "Alice" mom warned, "Nothing over the top. We're only going to Seattle." Aunt Alice's face fell but she said "Fine" and stalked off to my room with me. She put me in a red and black polka-dotted skirt with a matching head-band, which had dark blue/black leggings with it and a dark blue/black shirt. She just brushed out my curls and put the headband in my hair.

This shirt almost looked like a sweater, but it wasn't. I wasn't like normal kids, and I didn't get cold. This was just a normal shirt. Aunt Alice didn't say a word while she was dressing me, and that was unlike her. I didn't want to talk out loud, but I had to practice for out in public. People would notice if I touched mom and then she said something to me. We would get enough attention already. I never really went with mom out in Seattle so I didn't know how people reacted to her beauty, and how dad would react to that. I just hoped this day would be uneventful.

"Aunt Alice, are you okay?" I asked, turning to look at her and letting my face display my worry. She must've been thinking really, really hard, because it took her 2 seconds for her to answer me. She always answered me right after the question left my lips, and sometimes even before then. She drug her eyes away from my bedroom door to look at me. "Yeah, Ness! I'm great! Why?" She asked, acting back to normal.

"No reason." I mumbled pathetically.

I ran back out the door and leapt into Jacob's arms to say good-bye for the day. This was one of very few days where I didn't see Jake. "Bye, Jake." I said. He crushed me against him and whispered a goodbye into my hair. It was becoming difficult to breathe in his huge arms. "Can't-breathe-Jake!" I stuttered, running out of air. "OH! SORRY!" He said and immediately released me. "I'm so sorry, Ness! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He said frantically like I had broken a bone or something. "Jake, calm down; I'm fine" I said chuckling. Jacob mouthed something to mom and she nodded.

"Ready, Renesmee?" mom asked me, walking closer. I nodded, and walked towards her out-stretched hand. Dad grabbed her other hand and the three of us walked together to Dad's Volvo. Dad held the door open as mom sat in the passenger seat and pulled me onto her lap. Dad was around the car and inside in less than a second.

"You ready?" Dad asked. "Yeah. I'm ready." Mom said.

"How are you today?" Dad asked as he looked over and stroked mom's cheek. "Are you thirsty?" He asked, running his hand down further, to the column of her throat.

"I'm in control." She promised and they shared a look that made me think I was missing something.

"How are you this morning, Renesmee? Did you sleep well?" Dad asked me. "I'm fine. I got out of shopping with Alice." I said. My mom smiled; I was just like her when it came to clothes.

They chuckled and then shared some weird looks. It was making me anxious. "You have nothing to worry about, Renesmee." Dad said, hearing what I was thinking.

"Worrying?" Mom asked. "I'll tell you later." Dad said.

"Momma, will you tell me some stories?" I asked her. I loved hearing stories about her human life. It was interesting to hear about her then, and compare her to how she was now. Then there were more guarded glances between them.

"What do you want to hear about, sweetie?" She asked. I deliberated silently. "Will you shield my thoughts, mommy?" I asked.

"I'll try…" She said hesitantly. You could see the force of her strength on her face but she was doing it. She was better at keeping her shield up when she was angry; when she was mad it would just flare. I really wanted to know about Jacob…. But I wanted to know how mom and dad met… But I wanted to know about the wedding…. But I wanted to know about… Jacob.

"I'm done mama. You can put your shield down." I said lightly, putting my hand on her cheek just to have it there, not to show anything. "What do you want to hear about?" She asked patiently. "I want to hear about Jacob." I said certainly.

"What do you want to know about Jacob?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"I want to know how you met, up until now." I said. Her eyes flickered to dad and he just stared back at her and they both looked at a loss…. For what? I had no idea.

"Edward…" Mom said and dad sighed. I flicked my eyes to dad, assuming he was going to speak.

"Renesmee." He began, and his voice was cautious, but his face was even. He looked at me as the car drifted a little slower so that we had more time to talk on the way to Seattle.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing is _wrong_, per se`, but we are a bit reluctant to tell you this story." Dad said and looked away until I couldn't see his eyes.

"Why?" I asked. I was so confused; none of this made sense. They were acting like this because they didn't want to tell me a story?"

"Well, Nessie, you and Jacob have a very special bond, and I'm afraid this story might make you feel… angry, or… jealous." He whispered the last word. Mom was looking away, straight to the floor.

My curiosity flared. He could hear it in my thoughts. "I know you want to know, but I want you to promise that you will let us tell you the whole story before you get angry." He reasoned. That sounded reasonable. I nodded cautiously, un-aware of what to expect.

"Bella?" Dad said. She kept her head down, stared into space and started telling the 'forbidden story'.

_****Story** (All Bella talking, unless it says otherwise) If you're wondering, Bella is having a hard time remembering, **_

"My mom had me when she was very young. She didn't want to be with Grandpa Charlie anymore, and so she took me and moved to Arizona when I was very young. Growing up, I would have to spend a few weeks every summer with Charlie, and when I would come up, I would go to Billy's with my dad and play with Rachel and Rebecca, Jake's sisters. Jacob was a little younger than I was. After I argued a bit, I arranged it to where Charlie would stay in California with me for a few weeks because I hated Forks.

When Grandma Renee married Phil, he would leave and go play baseball. She stayed home with me, but she wasn't happy when she was away from him. So I sucked it up and told her I wanted to live with Charlie. When I moved here I met your dad. He always looked at me with hatred and it made me think he hated me. I started spending more time with him and noticing that it hurt to be away from him. I started noticing other things like how he and his strange but beautiful family never ate, and how they always had shadows under their eyes like bruises.

I noticed how they were gloriously beautiful and how Edward's eyes would change color. Mike _(Edward snarls)_ invited me to the beach with the table of friends, and I was hoping Edward would go. When I asked him, he said he couldn't. I walked to the tidal pools with some people and when I got back, I saw the tribe members there. One, Jacob, never stopped staring at me. Lauren mentioned any of the Cullen's not being there and then Sam said "the Cullen's don't come here." It sounded like they were forbidden to come there. I was trying to fish out information to figure out what they were because I knew they weren't human.

I got Jacob to take a walk with me and I tried to coax it out of him. He told me because he wasn't a wolf yet and he didn't believe in the legends and/or know that he wasn't allowed to tell me. He thought it was just a scary story. I did research and I knew he was right. I told Edward and he asked me about if I knew their diet or if I was scared of him….." _(Continues story)_

"On my eighteenth birthday, I was opening your grandpa and grandpa's gift at the house and I got a paper cut. Jasper tried to attack me. I got thrown into the glass and Jasper got thrown into the piano. Carlisle stitched me up. Edward was distant for the next few days and the only thing her would ever say was "How's your arm?" It scared me. His eyes didn't look like melted honey anymore; it looked like his eyes had frozen solid. He didn't look at me and he didn't come into my room anymore. I thought he was going to take me and we were going to leave.

I never saw the others at school. Rose and Em were pretending to be in college but they were in Africa. Edward told me that Jasper left and Alice went with him to convince him to go to Denali. Edward asked me to take a walk with him one day. We went a very little ways into the forest. He told me that I didn't belong in his world and that he was protecting me by leaving. He said that this was the last time I would see him and that he shouldn't have let it go on this long. He told me that he lied and that Alice and Jasper and the others were already gone but he stayed to say good-bye. He kissed my head and left. I tried to follow him and I ended up on the forest floor in the middle of the night.

Every time I would think of him or the family it would feel like there was a hole in my heart that got wrenched open wider every time I did. It felt like I was falling apart and I would curl up in a ball and wrap my arms around myself to hold me together…." _**(R POV really quick) **_She trailed off, closed her eyes, and bit her lip. She started making the crying noise.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry. I never knew it was so bad. I will never ever ever leave you again. I never knew…" Dad said. He pulled over and leaned over the steering wheel.

I had never known this. Dad left mom. He betrayed her, left her stranded when she needed him most…. My anger soared.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know that was kind of a crappy ending. It seems you all may be confused. I would never ever write a lemon in this story. I was going to do a one-shot story and I wanted to know your opinion. And I know the pairings are un-changeable. I just want to do it for fun. What do you think? Let me know! Love you! R&R!**


	34. Chapter 29: The rest of the ride

**A/N: I would like to thank AnimeWolfGirl85 for your continuous reviews, and sakura1120 for being truly honest. Please keep it up! Barely anyone reviewed last chapter! Come on, people! Reviews keep me motivated :{D Love you all! R&R! Sorry it's been so, so long! I've been busy with school! **

Chapter 29: The rest of the ride

I sat fuming silently, and my dad and mom were both watching me. "Nessie" dad said calmly "Remember what you promised me before we started." He said. I sighed, letting out the breath that I had been holding in.

_**(*Story continuation*)**_

"I acted like a zombie for four months. For the first week I wouldn't eat or drink or sleep or move. I felt like I might as well have been dead. When Grandpa Charlie got really worried about me, he tried to get me to go back and live in Florida with my mom. I tried to convince him that I would be okay so I went to a movie with Jessica.

When I went with Jessica and Angela to go dress shopping before your dad and I were dating, I got cornered by men and I could've gotten killed or much worse. Your dad came just in time to save me, and when I went to the movies with Jess I saw a group of men that reminded me of them. I knew that the last time it happened, Edward was there. And I thought that if I put myself in danger, he would be there. I started walking towards them, and I saw hallucination of your dad that told me to be careful. I liked doing that because it didn't rip open the hole. I started seeking out adrenaline filled activities to hear his voice. I was just driving around, when I thought of him and I had to pull over because of the pain. I looked up to see where I was at and there was a sign that said 'for sale' with 2 motorcycles.

I got them and I went to see Jacob." Mom must've never told dad this story because she looked away the whole time but now her eyes flashed to his face. "I convinced him to help me fix them and teach me to ride. I found out how much I enjoyed being around Jake and how he made me feel whole. He was like a sun, fighting away the darkness in my life. I went over every day just because of the feeling I got when I was with him. I kept getting in deeper and deeper with him and I felt guilty because I knew I could never love the same again and I was just leading him on. Jake told me everything, like how Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared were picking on him and staring at him weird. He told me about how it scared him and that they would disappear, stop going to school and then started to follow him like puppies. He was petrified and that made me angry.

After we were done with the bikes, Jacob and I began searching for the meadow, because I thought I might _see_ him there. Jake didn't know that. But he tried to help me find it. One day when he was 'busy' I went looking on my own and I found it. I found Laurent there, seeing if the Cullens were still protecting me from Victoria. He tried to kill me but the wolves came in and made him run away.

I was planning on a group going to the movies, but it ended up being me, Mike and Jacob. Mike got sick half-through the movie and while Jake and I waited he asked me if I wanted to be with him and I told him the truth. He said he had to go and that he wasn't feeling good either. He insisted on not letting me drive him home. I told him to call me when he got home. He never called. I got a bit persistent and called every day. He was avoiding me and I knew it. So I sat outside of his house in my truck and waited.

When he finally came he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore and to leave and never come back. I was devastated. I didn't want to deal with the pain, with the nightmares and waking up screaming in the middle of the night. I kept trying to reach Jacob when he came through my window one night. He told me he was sorry and that I knew his secret and that I had to figure it out, to _remember_ what it was. I was so tired and I felt like I would never get it. He told me that once I did, to come see him, or if I didn't want to see him, at least call him.

When I went to sleep, I dreamt of that whole day. When he told me Edward's secret, when he told me about the Quileute legends about how they came from… _wolves. _I woke up scared and went to see him. He told me I was right and that Victoria was still dancing around the edges looking for a way through to me. I stayed in La Push a lot. Jake had promised to take me cliff-diving, and I was at the beach. I was thinking of your dad and I was hurting. I wanted something adrenaline-filled so I could see and hear him. I went up to the top, said "I love you Edward" and jumped. I kept going down, down, down, and I couldn't tell which way was up. I smacked my head off a rock and my air supply was gone.

I was drowning. Edward was there, beside me, in one of my hallucinations. I was happy even though I was dying. I felt like my back was being smacked into a rock, but it was Jacob trying to get me to breathe. He told me then that Harry Clearwater had died and then he took me back to his house. I ended up falling asleep. Billy woke us up when he came through. Jake took me home. I hugged him when we got there and I was debating whether or not Edward would be mad at me if I got with Jacob.

Jacob opened the truck door to leave and he smelled vampire. He started driving away when I noticed your Grandpa Carlisle's car. I knew it was them and I demanded that he take me back. He left and told me to take myself back and so I did. I went in and found Aunt Alice. She had seen me jump and since she can't see the wolves, she didn't see Jacob pull me out and she thought I died. She came here to console Charlie.

Rosalie ended up calling Edward and telling him why Alice was here and he said he didn't want to live in a world where I didn't exist. So he went to the Volturi and asked them to kill him. Me and Alice raced to save him and we made it just in time. We made it out of Volterra alive and when I slept some, I woke up and I thought I was dreaming. Your dad kept telling me I was awake and I thought he was my imagination. He tried to kiss me and I wouldn't let him because I was scared of him not really being here and then me waking up and being in even more pain.

He told me that the only reason that he left was because he wanted to keep me safe. He thought that I would be safer if I wasn't around vampires. He told me he never stopped loving me and that he never will." ***Brief pause in the story* **

She looked up at dad and he looked away from the road to stare into her eyes, and his eyes were filled with agony. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't think it would be that bad, I thought you would be safe. I didn't want to hurt you…" He started rambling on and you could see that he truly felt guilty. Then I saw why mom never told him that story. And she wasn't going to listen to it now.

"Pull over" Mom said flatly. Dad obeyed immediately. He kept his head down, not meeting her gaze. She reached over and grabbed his chin to turn his face to look at her.

"Listen to me, Edward. Stop it. I understand. The only thing that matters is what we have now. We get to love each other forever. We have a gorgeous, healthy daughter. It doesn't matter what happened then. What matters it what happens now. Stop sulking; don't ruin the day for Renesmee" She said.

"You're right. I love you" He said back and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. "I love you, Renesmee." He said. "I love you too, Daddy" I responded immediately.

"Would you like to hear the rest of the story or are you done for now?" Mom asked. "There's more?! Of course I want to hear!" I replied quickly.

"This one is going to be shorter than the others." She warned me and concentrated on remembering.

***Remembering story***

"I was grounded for riding motorcycles and then soon after I got ungrounded. Edward wouldn't let me go see Jacob so I snuck out and he was mad. After I came home he smelled a scent no one recognized in my room.

While we were trying to figure it out, I was making trips to see Jake while your dad hunted. One day… He told me he loved me and that he wanted me to choose him instead of your dad. He kissed me by force, and I was stupid and tried to punch him. I ended up breaking my hand. Grandpa thought it was hilarious. Edward told him that if he kissed me again without my permission, he would break his jaw; I had to ask him to kiss me.

After that, later on we figured out that Victoria was creating a newborn army to come and destroy us. All of the Cullens and the wolves teamed up, but Edward stayed with me in the mountains so they wouldn't find me.

Two nights before the fight, I stayed with your dad at the house while the others were hunting for the battle. He proposed to me. I was so happy, and scared, and nervous, but not about being unsure. I was afraid of the wedding. The night before the fight, we set up camp in the mountains and it snowed. I was freezing so badly that I was shaking as hard as the tent. Jake came in and got me warm.

Your father unzipped the sleeping bag and Jake fell onto the cold floor and got mad. He left then and Edward and I were talking about our favorite nights when Edward said "Number one was two nights ago when you finally agreed to marry me." Jacob was close enough to hear and it put him in pain.

Edward went off to find Jake and bring him back so I could talk to him. He left me and Jake alone because he had something to solve. Jacob was threatening to let himself be killed in the battle and I was freaking out asking "What can I do? You don't need to do that!" He said "well you could _ask me_. It took me a minute but I figured it out. I thought he meant he was actually going to kill himself so I said "kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me and then come back."

He kissed me and I stood completely still until I realized I Loved him _and _Edward and then I kissed him back. I was so confused about who I was going to be with, and who I loved, and I knew that Edward was the one I could not live without. So I chose him.

In the fight, Jacob had the whole right side of his body crushed, and I went to go tell him who I had chosen. We decided that it was best if we went our own ways for a while and so we did. Once he was better, he ran away. The next time I saw him was at the wedding. He got mad because of the honeymoon and he got taken away by Sam and the others. And then we went on the honeymoon, I got pregnant, had you…. and now here we are." She concluded. ***End story***

I was so mad. He kissed mom, mom kissed back, mom betrayed dad…. There were just so many things wrong with that.

I sat absolutely silent, thinking. I was trying to figure out which emotion was heavier; the anger at Jacob and mom's betrayal or the sympathy for their story. I decided for anger and that Jacob would be hearing about this tonight.

"Renesmee, sweetie, say something please." Mom said, watching me impatiently. Dad was chuckling at my thoughts and said, "Jacob is going to get an earful tonight"

"I'm not mad at you, mommy. But I am a little upset with Jacob" I said and I meant it.

"I am sorry, sweetie. But now Jake is nothing more than a friend." She said back. I nodded and hugged her. Dad was pulling into the parking lot of home depot. I was puzzled.

He could hear my confusion, of course. "We thought you might want to do something different to your room, so we could get what you wanted here." Dad said. I nodded in understanding.

A car sped into the parking lot. Not a normal car but a Suburban. Dad snarled furiously and pulled me and mom behind his back. "Edward what is it?" mom asked.

"Mike Newton. He sees me and he's curious now."

A teenager that looked as old as mom stepped out. Mom pulled me up onto her back.

"Edward Cullen? Bella?" He asked wickedly as he stepped closer. I don't think he knew anything weird was happening yet, because he couldn't fully see mom's face.

"Back off, Newton." Dad growled. "Oooh, touchy are we? Thought you two were going to college?" He asked. Mom took a shy step around him and….

**A/N: OHHH! Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think! Love you all! R&R! **


	35. Chapter 30: The encounter

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had to make the chapter suspenseful! But I am back now. I hope you like this! Love you all! R&R! **

Chapter 30: The Encounter

***Mom took a shy step around him and…***

Mike stumbled backwards a little bit at the face of my glorious mother. "Bella Swan?" He asked, befuddled at the inhumanly beautiful face that was once extraordinarily average.

"It's Bella _Cullen _now, Mike. What are you doing here?" Mom asked. And by the tone of her voice, I found it hard to believe that they were ever friends. I reached forward to nonchalantly place my hand on mom's neck, asking her if this was the Michael Newton that dad had always said he despised.

She nodded just a little bit, not enough for the human to notice. I could smell Mike's blood from here and he was very, very, appealing, but I knew better than to have these thoughts; I am a Cullen.

Anyone could see that Mike was afraid of mom. He stepped one foot back at the tone of her menacing voice. When Mike noticed my movement, he tried to look at me, but I was pretty well hidden by my mom. "Who is that beautiful little girl?" He asked, kind of close to a coo, thinking he was getting on mom's good side by being nice to me. Mom's eyes flicked anxiously to dad, because he was the liar out of the two.

"That's my niece; our adoptive daughter" Dad said, glaring at him. I wanted out of mom's arms, and I almost made a crucial mistake by flipping backwards, but thank the lord I remembered before I did it. I struggled a little and she set me on my feet, still halfway behind her. I was always shy, and I was nervous because the only humans I had ever been around were Grandpa Charlie, Emily, Billy, and Sue.

I peeked around mom, just enough for him to see my whole face, and hid again. Mom was looking at me anxiously, and dad was hawk-eyeing Mike. Mike was staring back and forth between me, mom, and dad with a suspicious look on his face. Mom had to have done something to him, because I had heard the stories about how sweet and golden-retriever-like he was.

"What's going on here?" Mike demanded. He stepped closer and tried to touch the piece of mom's hair that was blowing in the early spring air. Dad twitched forward. "Don't, Edward, I'll handle this." She snarled, too low for Mike to hear. His hand was still traveling through the air, when she reached up, caught it, and twisted it until he said "OW!" And then she let go. He looked shocked at the iciness of her skin while he rubbed his arm until the pain disappeared

"When did you get so strong, Bella?" Mike chuckled. "Now, tell me what's going on here." He demanded.

"It's none of your business, Mike!" dad growled.

"Fine, then," Mike threatened, "I'll just go back to Forks and tell everyone that the Cullen's have a big secret and that Bella's back"

"You wouldn't" mom hissed. "You're just jealous because she loves me, not you, that's all." Dad said. The parking lot was vacant, besides a few cars, where we parked, so no one was seeing this.

Dad leaned down and whispered the plan in mine and mom's ears. "I'm going to go take him to the back of the building and make him think I'm explaining, you stay here with Nessie, call Carlisle and tell him the situation then come and join us." He whispered so fast, and so quiet, that Mike would've heard nothing.

"Be careful and don't hurt him" Mom whispered back. "Of course not, love." He said and walked away with a scared Mike at his side. Mom sat in the driver's seat of the Volvo and grabbed Daddy's phone. She pressed the '2' button for Grandpa's speed dial and put it on speaker-phone while she dug through the car for something.

Grandpa answered of the first ring. "Edward?" Grandpa asked. "No, it's Bella" Mom said.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He said, sounding worried. "We got to Home Depot in Seattle and then Mike showed up. He saw Renesmee, and he saw me, and he tried to touch me, and when I stopped him, he felt my skin. He knows something's wrong here. Edward has him around the back of the building. We need you to knock him out and get him away from here before the secret gets blown." She explained so fast, that I barely understood all of it. On the other end there were a few gasps at some of the things said.

"I'll be there in five minutes. I'll be running. Are there any witnesses nearby; anyone that saw the confrontation?" He asked.

"No one was paying attention. We parked away from everyone." She said back.

"Where can I come in at where no one will see me running?" Grandpa asked. Mom opened the door and slid me off her lap to get a full look at a safe spot. "Just head straight here. Where you'll end up is the back of the store, so just go straight."

"Alright. I will be there in a few minutes; be careful" Grandpa said and hung up the phone. Mom picked me up and ran, at a human pace, to the back of the store. I hugged myself to her, because any mortal kid that was my size would be cold. And even though I didn't get cold, I had to act like I did.

When we got to the very back of the store, we saw Mike cowering against the wall and Dad giving his most scary look ever. I had to look away. I buried my face in the crook of mom's neck and whimpered once. "Edward, stop it; you're scaring Renesmee." Mom said and began stroking my hair. Dad immediately fixed his face and grabbed me from mom. "I'm sorry, Renesmee." He said and kissed my head.

"Renesmee? What kind of name is that?" Mike said and began chuckling. Mom growled at him and said "I came up with it."

"Oh, uh, come to think of it, I like that name!" He said, scared again. "Edward" mom mouthed, just loud enough for me to hear. "Carlisle will be here soon. Mike won't remember anything, and Carlisle will carry him back to his house and Alice will drive his Suburban back." She said so quick that it had Mike even more suspicious than he already was.

Dad looked over at mom, and once he looked away, Mike tried to make a run for it. Dad handed me to mom, and Dad grabbed Mike's arm before I even knew what was happening. Mike pulled uselessly as grandpa raced through the trees.

"Hello Edward, Bella, Renesmee… Mike" Grandpa said, trying to hide his agony over what he was going to be doing.

"Who is he and what is he is he going to do to me?" Mike whispered. "You won't feel a thing. Edward, why don't you take Renesmee and Bella in the store and do some shopping?" Grandpa said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I really appreciate you doing this" Dad said. "I would do anything for you, Edward. I love you, Renesmee. Behave for your parents and I have a surprise for you" He winked at me.

"I love you Grandpa! I will be good!" I exclaimed and jumped out of mom's arms for a hug. He squeezed me back, and then mom grabbed dad's hand and dad picked me up. "Now, let's try this again, shall we?" Dad asked, and together we went in the store.

**A/N: Sorry I had to cut it off here. The encounter ends here, so… yeah. But After the next few chapters, the story will be getting too long, so I will be making a 2****nd**** Dawn of Happiness. Review and tell me if you'll keep reading it! In the next one, Renesmee grows up a little more, if you know what I mean. ;) R&R!**


End file.
